Complicated Affection
by AndyBeatz
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are siblings.Rin wants more affection from him, and he does not know why he is attracted to her.His behavior confuses Rin.Yet, he's not the only one who wants her and could someone be pulling the strings and cause war? R&R! CHAPTER 11 UPDATE 1/13/13 !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my readers! Yes, I'm writing another SesshomaruxRin story even though **_**Decisions that led me to him**_ **is still not finished and has been discontinued because I was not happy with it! Haha. Well I don't care and wanted to put this up. So R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – More Affection and Attention**_

_**~}*{~**_

_**~}**__** Flashback**__** {~**_

"Sesshomaru!" Cried Rin as she tugged on her brother's arm

"What is it Rin?" He questioned the tiny girl beside him. She had brown chocolate hair, bangs that cut across her big brown eyes that fit her little face perfectly, and mid-high cheekbones with baby fat cheeks.

As a brother, Sesshomaru never had a problem keeping up with his father's request of taking care of Rin. Rin loved him very much and he was, lets just say… fond of her as well. Though he wanted to love her the same way Izayoi, Inuyasha or his father did, but he tried and tried; yet it wasn't returned the same way.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is very hungry!" She frowned while putting her little limbs on her stomach and began to rub it in circles. Sesshomaru, frustrated as he was, walked towards the 6-year-old girl. Picked her up in his arms and shushed her with his clawed finger.

Even at the age of six, she was very young in her mind and still thought that her big brother could do everything for her. And in her heart, there was hope that he would love her, the way she loved him.

Sesshomaru was at the age of fourteen and did his best at babysitting her, but what were all of those maids and butlers for? He _was_ only _fourteen _for Kami's sake; he wasn't getting any younger! . . . Or he was young and wasn't getting that much older.

'_When are you coming back Izayoi? She really needs you right now' _thought Sesshomaru as he was making a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Rin, who sat across from him, watched with her brown orbs wondering when she was going to fit that in her mouth.

Sesshomaru noticed this and slid the plate across the counter with a small amount of power so that Rin could reach it.

The way full demons aged was completely different from humans. A full demon year was ten in human years. However, they still counted normally and went according to the human calendar. Also, demons only aged the first eighteen years of their life, in demon years, and from that point on their physical appearance stays young and of course, beautiful, and Sesshomaru was indeed in all of the categories. His appearance already looked that of a full-grown demon, and could almost pass to be Rin's father. Yet he still had four more years until he reached his last aging year.

Age didn't mean anything for this particular demon. The man still didn't know what love meant and had only had 2 acquaintances in his life. They fell in love with him though and sadly, he didn't return the feeling. It was merely childhood love anyways.

He knew the importance of a mate and all of the ropes and ways to keep them happy and _his_. Still, he hadn't found the one.

Sesshomaru brought his attention back to Rin, he loved watching the little girl make a mess of herself and waste the food only to cry more and more. It was a pain but humor always filled him.

"Sesshy-sama," Rin had nicknamed the great Sesshomaru with a shorter version of his name. It was so long and she couldn't even pronounce it _that_ correctly.

"Rin, haven't I told you not to refer to me with such names," He stated in a hard way.

Rin stared into the golden pools of life, seeing that there was discontent, she quickly furrowed her eyebrows and began to cry for she knew that it was her way of apologizing and also her way of getting everything she wanted, including Sesshomaru's sympathy.

Rolling his eyes at her, he quickly went to her, bringing her to his arms and laying her tiny head on his shoulder, patting her back gently and lowly purred from the depths of his chest. This always seemed to relax her and sometimes even made her go to sleep.

Sobbing her last tear, little Rin was swept with an undying sleep that even Sesshomaru couldn't get. He was glad that she had finally fallen asleep, or he was going to kill her with his two hands.

Okay, so maybe not kill her, but at least cast her away to a place where he would be assured that she would never come back. '_No, She is your sister, and you will treat her with the utmost respect_.'

Putting the little girl on his bed, he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her, letting himself sleep, to what always seemed like eternity when with her.

'_Why do I have to need to protect her this way? Is it her scent that indulges this Sesshomaru to such actions? I won't bear it in the future, that I will not have.'_

_**~} End of Flashback {~**_

_**~}*{~**_

"No father, I can't have Rin running around my house at her age. She is now sixteen and I'm twenty-four. Do not forget that I'm still her brother and that her scent has become a bit unbearable for the past years. I will not let my demon loose control to stoop at a low level as such," Sesshomaru clarified to his father.

"**Sesshomaru, I'm no longer asking you. It is now a command and you must do it. Izayoi and I need some time alone and Rin doesn't want to bother us. The limousine will drop her off at your mansion in 2 hours. Be ready to receive her. Oh and Sesshomaru?" **Said Inutaisho,

"Would you like me to take her to school, and watch after her as I did when she was younger? No father, I will not have it. She is not welcomed here!" Yelled Sesshomaru.

"**Sesshomaru, listen to me. Rin loves you and you love her. She will be dropped off at your mansion in two hours and be ready to receive her. And this addiction to her scent will be soon explained in the future. Now, two hours is what you have, to have a room ready for her and one more request. Please do not push her away like you have in the past years. I understand your reason for doing so, however, she is still a human." **Said Inutaisho before he hung up completely.

Resting his head on the chair in his office, Sesshomaru's thoughts came back to present day Tokyo, Japan, home of the most successful companies in history, including the Taisho Industries and the Takahashi Corporation.

Being the successful man he was, he was busy to the core and rarely had he ever made time for such engagements. He hated it when his father forced him into doing things and this was one of the many rare occasions, and he was dreading it already.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru commanded and waited for the green imp to show.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, how can I be at your service?" He delivered while coming in with two maids of the house.

"Rin, is coming to this house in less than two hours. A room is needed and other necessities as well. The maids with you should know the kind I mean." He said while going back to the computer in front of him, "And Jaken,"

"Yes my Lord," Jaken asked, with a hint of affliction in his voice, which Sesshomaru enjoyed much.

"If this is not ready at the cordial time, make your death bed while you're at it," He retorted, and a smirk crossing his face.

"Yes my Lord!" Bowed the imp and out of the office.

Sesshomaru walked towards his room, ignoring the stares that his maids and butlers bestowed.

"If you don't have any other affairs to attend, then I suggest you find one," Spat Sesshomaru while walking up to the third floor.

Being a demon always had its perks like being able to tell someone something and if they didn't complete it, he could always kill them then and there, though sometimes it was a pain. Demon courts was not the best place he liked being and for he hated it. That was one of the many reasons why he wouldn't take a mate, too much demon court attendances required.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Interrupted Jaken while Sesshomaru made the third floor.

'_Why didn't he just fly in there?'_

Sesshomaru's golden orbs veered to meet the imp's eyes, not indulging into question, because Jaken knew very well that _his_ lord did not like to.

"What room should the child have?" Jaken questioned loudly.

"Hn," He growled, sending a death glare at his direction. Knowing that it would throw him off, he added a growl on top of that.

"Oh never mind me lord,"

Poor Jaken leveled his head back to place and mumbled words that he hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to hear.

Sesshomaru ignored this and continued to the fifth floor. Once up there, he walked past the maid by his room, who asked if he needed anything. He answered with a simple shrug and closed the door behind him.

You would think that the servants would be used to it by now, but everyday he had something new to throw them off with. That was the only amusement he merely had. He was busy all the time and the sudden affair with Rin had thrown **him** off.

"He dares to fill me with such headaches," He murmured.

Walking about the room, Sesshomaru took in his room's scent and noticed the changed in it. Someone had been in his room and the scent was too familiar. It had a hint of Sakura, belonging to only one person. It was the only scent that could ever influence him so much, from the only girl he had ever come so close to loving, but failed. Rin.

Sesshomaru took his tie of freely, threw it on the bed.

"_We know you want her eyes to see, and to crave for us. Tempt her." _Murmured Sesshomaru's inner demon.

"I will not, she will eventually come out. To reveal more of myself to her, is almost as if leading her into false pretense." He replied back.

While letting his roam around, he spotted the closet doors, and noticed a gap in between them.

"I'm not playing any games," He growled as he walked to the balcony of the room.

"How did you know I was here?" The girl squealed, coming out of his closet and over to him.

"I'm a demon, Rin. Your scent intoxicated my room" He grunted and turned to face the mid-high girl in front of him. Her chocolate brown hair that lay perfectly across her back, with choppy bangs across her eyes. Oh, and her big brown maroon orbs, that hadn't changed since the last time he saw her. The whirlpools that always caused him to look into and admire her persona. Her body developed that seemed to make Sesshomaru in awed.

A lot has changed from the last time he saw her. She was small then and her scent not nearly as provoking as it was now. And even the way she dressed, was too revealing to his liking.

Rin just stared at the man who deeply looked into her eyes. It was uncomfortable to have someone stare at you so close and deep, though she didn't mind looking into his golden orbs.

'_He's much more handsome than I remember_.' thought Rin as she also took in her brother's appearance.

His face was well sculptured with a crescent moon smack down the middle of his forehead, with magenta stripes that hugged his cheekbones and perfect rosy lips that were now forming a smirk at the ends of his mouth.

"Is something amusing?" Asked Rin as a shade of red crossed her cheeks, turning her body to the view in front of her.

No reply.

The trees that were calm, were now swinging side to side violently as the wind trespassed through their leaves, ripping quickly through the air and making contact with Rin's face.

Sesshomaru didn't avert his eyes from her; he was stunned with her graceful and calm character. Most girls at this age were overly exited and irritating, but she was more like him.

Rin was a very joyful person and could be as irritating as most of teenage girls are, but there were times when she seemed to mature, not letting her mind be filled with distractions, or of things not to be concerned about. There were times when she would opt to let her mind rest and drift in a daze or wonder upon thoughtful moments.

Rin turned to face her brother.

'_His face is perfect without even trying', _thought poor Rin as her heart began tugging against her chest at an accelerated pace. Her eyes traced his body as; Rin didn't mind. As long as she could stare at the beautiful demon in front of her with nothing stopping her, she was fine.

"Rin, your eyes must have its boundaries, and keep your heart beats to a level. This is not appropriate" Sesshomaru spoke through his teeth and walked back to his room. He quickly searched for a t-shirt that would cover him.

Rin noticed that he wasn't pleased with the way she had looked at him, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she was little, she had been attracted to him and had loved him. He was beyond beautiful, even though she knew that kind of thing could never be accepted. He was her brother and nothing more and pain struck her heart knowing that he was likely disgusted by her behavior.

She turned her attention to him and quickly ran towards him, yet she should've known that the man could feel her intentions sooner.

Rin stopped as he disappeared in thin air. Oh now she'd done it!

"No Sesshy, don't leave. It's been so long," Rin whimpered trying to find a good explanation to why he had acted this way. It was all but a hug that she felt the need to give, but in his mind, he knew it wouldn't only be a hug, but something absurd and inappropriate.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

_**3:50 a.m. **_

'_Come on Rin, sleep. It is the only way that you will get him off your mind'_ Thought Rin as she moved restlessly over her new bed, which was very comfortable. She arranged and rearranged her pillows until she thought it was good enough to fall into a deep sleep. She was wrong.

"Ugh!" She grunted, as she rolled with a pillow pushed to her face, side to side. She was still frustrated and puzzled as to why he wouldn't . . . accept her.

'_He just doesn't approve of you, Rin.'_ She thought over and over and replayed yesterday's scene. She yelled in her pillow and got up from her bed.

She was only wearing a pair of boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. It's not like she was showing the world or anything . . . that was the way she dressed for bed back at her parent's mansion. And now here she was, stuck in her brother's mansion, with no recognition whatsoever and no connection to any of the people who worked there.

Her stomach growled at her and she quickly responded with grunt. Rin didn't hesitate on opening her door and running down the four flights of stairs that came across her. His room was in the fifth floor, and knowing that, tempted her to turn around, but she had already made it down to the first floor. The place was so big, that she almost lost herself.

She _was_ only looking for the kitchen after all, was that so difficult to find? And then her eyes caught site of a dim light. The floor's marvel tiles were very shiny that it helped her, leading her to the lit up room.

'Somebody's up?' She questioned as she hid behind the cream walls, letting her small head peek to see if anyone was there.

Her eyes searched every corner and no one was there. Gladly it was the kitchen, at least she didn't have to worry about her growling stomach any more.

She tiptoed across the tile floor to the big fridge. It didn't take long before she had her hands searching for bread and ham and other ingredients to make herself a good sandwich.

Standing behind the table in the center of the big and beautiful kitchen, she quietly hummed one of her favorite songs that she had learned as a little girl, when things were much more alive between her and her brother.

"Rin," Spoke a man with a low voice and yet pleasing to the ear.

Rin knew who it was in an instant. Quickly she tried to hide her body more between the table and his eyes. She didn't want him to know that she was half nude.

Her eyes went up to meet the demons, and closed her hands into little fists that weren't a threat to anyone or anything. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes apologetic as ever.

His golden whirlpools didn't leave hers for a second, while his nose was assaulted by her overwhelming scent. He could smell her womanly scent and it was very strong. He lightly hissed at her and drew back to more upright posture.

"Rin, you will respond to me when I have called your name for attention, and this will be the last time you will walk around in that dressing sense. Is your brother clear?" He demanded in a calm tone with a hint of a wanting response.

Rin only stared at the man in front of her. He had no idea how much it angered her that he must talk that way to her. She wasn't a little kid anymore but she wanted the affection that they once shared. It seems as though he has all but forgotten love and affection in general.

She stared into the golden orbs that were still on her and whose face was stoic and cold, as if time was frozen and never continuing.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as her voice shook with frustration "Why has everything . . . changed?"

Sesshomaru, stunned by her words, took a step into the kitchen to where he could have a much better view of the girl that he had taken care of as a kid and who was now a full grown woman. His pride as a full demon, he couldn't let her see that her words caused a sudden change in him.

Rin looked up to meet his gaze, afraid that he would respond by ignoring her once more.

"You are this Sesshomaru's human sibling and only that. Nothing has changed and ever will. You should not expect that from this one, as this Sesshomaru will merely treat you with respect and care for you as father requested." He stated cruelly.

Sesshomaru stepped back and leaned against the counter behind him. Crossing his well-built arms across his chest while his gaze stayed on Rin who was hurt by his quick and yet demanding response.

She laid her hands on the table this time, and let her eyes fall on them. She couldn't help but let anger fill her. The way he had said things weren't as nice as she hoped. In fact, their communication was much more off than she could last remember.

Rin thought of a reason to why the only way they could communicate was by . . . arguing?

"Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you in a very long time and you never come to visit," She paused trying to recollect her thoughts in order and how she was going to speak to the cold brother of hers. "Yes, I know you are most likely to be mad for the sudden pop-up in your house, but ever since I came here, you have only given your cold shoulder. I am your sister and you can't ignore your 'human sibling' as you put it," She said as confidence filled her, building inside her mind and heart.

'_Rin is perfect for you, she respects us,' _His demon's voice hovered in the back of his mind.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes, looking for that innocent little girl that he once cradled in his arms and who was now demanding for affection? No, Sesshomaru was not having it this way and Rin knew that. He only needed a little fuel to his gas and viola; he would speak to her the way she wanted to be spoken to.

Rin traced through her brothers body and realized that its view was coming closer . . . much closer.

As Sesshomaru walked towards her, closing the space between them, Rin blushed of embarrassment as his eyes fell on her body. She knew that it was teasing to him and she knew it was wrong to treat a demon like this, but it wasn't her plan in any way.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to get a hold of her chin and brought her face to his level. Rin was taken back by his action, but went along with it, since it was him who was keeping the boundaries.

His golden eyes stared down into her dark brown maroon eyes. Rin was trembling under his gaze, and she knew he could feel it, he could smell it.

'_Pull yourself together Rin,'_ She thought to herself as Sesshomaru kept staring into her eyes.

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have it. Did you like my idea? Haha. Well I don't really know why I wrote it this way, but I liked it and I hope you all enjoyed very much. I wrote it long ago and decided to put it up. I want your responses and tell me if I should continue. **

**Oh, and I wont update until I get a good response of this story! SO . . . **

**REVIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I must say, I had no idea that you guys would give me such a great response. Honestly, I thought people were going to be so disgusted because they were siblings. But since that is unknown at the moment, you guys have to read on! Lol Thank you all for the reviews on my last chapter and since I reached around 40 reviews, I'm definitely posting a chapter with lots and lots of - Ok, just enjoy, R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Ok? Thanks**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Accepting The Truth**_

**_~}*{~_**

Why? Why was it that every time he got closer to Rin, his demon stirred without hesitation? Never in his right mind did he think that it would be easy to have Rin around him. He had told his father so. He also never had to control his inner demon like he was doing. Normally, if the demoness in front of him had such an attraction towards him, he wouldn't let them go, and take them then and there. However, because she was his human sister and **only** that, he couldn't do anything about it. In fact, he wasn't sure what the hell he was doing now. What he did know was that if Rin's arousal made its way to cross his nose, he would lose it.

Rin of course was also taken back by his actions and couldn't exactly question him in her state. His grasp was bearable but his eyes digging into hers, was not exactly fair. She needed to get away from him, because she did know that if her arousal ever reached his nose, he would come into a frenzy.

Rin had read about it in her history class. Demon class was her favorite considering that she would be learning everything about her brother, Inuyasha, and father. What she did not understand was, why she was the only human in the family? –Other than Izayoi of course– Inuyasha was half human because of Izayoi and Sesshomaru was a full demon because of Inutaisho's previous wife, who was a full demoness. Now why was she the only human sibling? She had often questioned that in her mind, but never verbally asked.

Thinking that maybe if she asked Sesshomaru then, her arousal would cease and their intense contact would come to an end.

'_Besides, it was him who didn't want any of contact whatsoever, right?'_ The thought filled Rin's head, making herself agree on what she would say next.

"Why am I human, Sesshomaru?"

The question suddenly had escaped Rin's small lips, awaking him from his demon. His ears had let the question enter, but it hadn't completely unraveled itself. Obviously that was because he didn't know himself. It had never panged him to ever question Inutaisho. Though it did make sense for her to ask.

What was he supposed to say now? He had no idea how to respond to the girl. All he knew was that his father said she was his sister and nothing more. He didn't ask why she was human and how he could ever come close to liking her.

He looked down on humans, and Izayoi was the first to earn most of his distaste he had been building up for humans. He believed that humans had a lower stature and that they weren't worth anything. He came to the understanding of a human's life and learned of how easily they were to control. With the slightest bit of emotion evicted from others, they responded in distasteful manner, a way that he couldn't bare to watch.

Izayoi was lucky enough to earn a bit of his respect, since she was easy to deal with and knew that she wasn't easily deceived. In fact, he saw her as a mother figure, but never really accepted her fully.

Rin, on the other hand, was different. Since he only knew about her being part of the family, he thought that she was worthy of being his sibling, and because of his unknown attraction towards her, he never let his hate overcome him when he was with her. She resembled courage and power was all that came to his mind. That is why he took care of her when he was asked. It is why she was the only one he ever came close to loving. Problem was that his heart could only take so much of dear Rin, that he couldn't love her to the complete extent. And for that, he was making it up to her by taking her once again.

"Sesshy? Is there something wrong with me?" Rin asked. She felt tears on the verge of over spilling. She didn't understand her sudden behavior, but crying was her natural way out. It always had been.

Immediately thinking that she was about to cry in front of Sesshomaru made her want to stop right then and there. It was because of her age and she didn't want to show him the 'weak' emotions a human naturally portrayed. The reason behind it all was that she knew of Sesshomaru's despise for humans, but he wasn't aware of her knowledge on that.

'He never will,' She thought.

Coming to the understanding that Sesshomaru didn't know the answer, Rin slightly let her hands reach his, pushing it back down to his side and walking towards the entrance to leave. It annoyed her that since Sesshomaru didn't have the demon strength to stop his demon behavior; she thought it would be wise to not awaken him to his fullest potential.

"Goodnight," she whispered, knowing that his sensitive ears would collect those words soon enough.

Vexation that came to blend with his persona and Sesshomaru also turned to leave the room. He himself was questioning over how Rin was a human. It was the most obvious of all things and yet, unknown. Thinking that he would ask his father, no, he would demand for an explanation. Maybe it would turn out that Rin was not his sibling, and that the reason for his demon awakening was because it felt lonely.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

The sun was hitting Rin's face strongly, stirring her to awake. She was tired, but it was a new morning, and she would enjoy it with her dear loving brother for old time's sake.

'_That's if he lets you,'_ Came another thought.

Energy seemed to suddenly grasp her body, and she went up and about to the restroom, doing her daily routine, ending it all with her finishing her hair, and fixing her spring dress over her body. She thought about taking him to the park, mall, or any outer place in order to ease the tension.

That whole night after having her 'moment' with Sesshomaru, she had dreams of him. It was actually one of the very first times she had ever dreamt about him in _that _way. It was very baffling, but they were short and somehow, she did not like that.

She felt disgust creep into her mind for thinking of her brother that way. She clearly didn't mean for it to turn that way, but she just couldn't forget the very first time she saw him. When she was little, all she knew was that they were siblings and nothing more. Though she saw that they didn't resemble in any way, making her believe that it was 'alright' to look at him as something else.

Rin shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Humming a light tune, Rin went outside to the corridors, looking at a small map that was plastered in the wall. Who would've thought it would _actually_ come in handy? Especially since it was made in platinum.

Rin descended down the stairs to the second floor, admiring the outstanding view that crept through the windows. The sun's rays were still very strong, and since there was a pool nearby, the rays reflected on Rin's eyes – almost blinding her.

A little imp crossed her path once she was walking on the second floor's hall. She had known him since she was little, but never quite understood what his role was. Honestly, she didn't quite care. So instead of saying hello like she normally did, she walked past him in silence, not turning back to hear him squabble about something dim-witted. Stifling her giggles, she tried to remember what his name was.

Passing by doors and doors, Rin felt irritated because she didn't precisely know where his office was. Or she knew, she just didn't remember. But once she noticed dark marooned double doors, a hint of happiness seemed to fill her heart.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Sesshomaru was already in his office, handling his father's work. His nonchalant attitude towards it also made it all but more tedious.

His demon became alert and could sense Rin coming. He needed to get over his fixation over Rin, and it would start by going to his father.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Her squeaky tone made his ears flinch.

A nod was his response, not once looking at her direction. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed a frown counter her smile.

"So what should we do today? I was hoping maybe go to the park, or mall if you prefer." She brought her smile back.

Sesshomaru ignored her joyful self and brought himself to face her this time. Her brown orbs that now stared strongly at him, made him believe she was too naïve. Her creamy skin tone, though, made his eyes not want to play the game.

He hadn't slept the previous night, thinking of how much his inner demon could easily take over him when with Rin. Even when he bedded a demoness, he never felt so much desire fill him; in fact, Rin was a tease, an untouchable tease. But then again, he still wasn't aware of how exactly they were related, or if they were related at all. Part of him wished she wasn't, that way whenever she came around, he wouldn't feel repulsion of himself and let his eyes roam where they may. But part of him hoped she was, that way he wouldn't go against his beliefs on humans, and never intercourse with them.

Irony was very exasperating for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, trying to make him aware of her still in the room.

He still held a strong gaze towards her, but was concentrating on more important things, like if he should even take her. It was a tempting idea, but he knew it was considered very immoral. Having her too close to him might start rumors and their 'relationship' could be considered incest already. It was depraved. How could he make her understand?

"Alright, be that way. I can never understand why you're so icy when I come into the scene. It's fine. You hate humans so much that you have natural hate for me as well," '_Oh no,'_ Rin had said it. She had scolded herself. After all, she told herself that she would never make him aware that she _knew. _

Sesshomaru froze instantly. It was true, but he never wished for her to know. It's not like he cared for her feelings. He just didn't want her to be attentive of such truth. He was not going to deny it, he wouldn't.

"If you are conscious of this, then why not leave?" He responded with profundity.

Sesshomaru had many opportunities in letting Rin enter and have a grasp of his heart, but her wouldn't let her, not her, not anyone. No one would have a chance. Even with the expectation of him showing his 'brotherly side' to her, he would not. She had to understand where he stood, and had to stop trying to change his mind.

Guilt . . . as if.

Rin felt anger surge in her blood, though she had to hinder to keep it together. She needed to step up and finally admit that the truth caught up. He was definitely not holding back on it either. She just had to accept.

Rin let her eyes wander on the floor for a while, before she had the courage to let them enter Sesshomaru's golden ones. Tears that were suddenly having the urge to come out irritated her. When could she ever stand in front of him without having a crying face exposed? In truth, she always thought that by crying, someone would come to her aid. But no one could cure her intimate pain. What exactly was it? _**Acceptance**_. Of that she was certain. However, everyone in the family accepted her and all of her friends at school also accepted her. They all welcomed her into their hearts, but the one she truly wished could let her have a slight touch of his heart, she couldn't have. It must be that way for all humans. They are never quite satisfied.

Composure was settled on Rin, and immediately she brought her eyes to face the hateful ones and finally have a go at it. She had to let it out, or else, she would become this sick person who would be overly obsessed with trying to have him notice her, to give her a taste of his love. Even if it was a bit sour, she would take it.

"I'm not leaving. Can't you understand what you mean to me? You are my brother. I love you, can't you just show a bit of emotion while I'm around?" She strongly questioned.

Sesshomaru darted his eyes behind her, and back to her dark maroon eyes. "You are my human sister, that is all. As you are in knowledge of my hate for your kind, do not ask foolish questions." He encouraged, he had to also let his poison out it seemed.

Rin knew that having herself stand in her sad state made his demon blood boil. That was why he hated humans, because they did not know how to handle their anger. But here he was, letting _anger_ take over him.

"Damn, if it's about us being related then I'll tell you that I don't believe we are. I look nothing like you or anyone in the family. I'm a pure human and you and _your_ brother have demon blood in you. Izayoi is the reason why Inuyasha is a half-demon, but what is my excuse? There is none! When I was little, you showed your gentle side. I have memories of it. I know you are not that much of an ass! You do not hate me. If you did, you wouldn't spare a glance towards me. You wouldn't have me here. That is why I won't accept your irrational response. I know very well," Rin spat, having tears adorn her cheeks. She felt angry, it was the way for her to let it out. "That you do not hate me,"

'_How dare he lie to me,'_ Rin thought, making her hands ball into fists. Her heart was racing faster every time his golden eyes made contact with hers. How she hated his view on humans, and to suddenly push them on her? The one and only human to have a place in his mind, family, but not in heart. She only wished that he would reason with her. To at least understand _her_ love. Only that.

Sesshomaru abruptly rose from his chair, immediately darting in her direction. This time, while having Rin in his grasp, she was against the door. The door handle was only a couple of inches away from her, he reached for it.

Rin was confused on the sudden situation. How did it end up with her being grasped so tightly, force was pushing her to the door. Her eyes never once left his perfect face, though they caught his movement. He was locking the door, why?

Bringing her attention back to his eyes, his red eyes that were so very trying to intimidate her. A gasp escaped her lips, but again brought herself to composure. She needed to face him strongly, but it was unfair to have a beautiful person come at her so strongly, with anger.

"I despise you," Sesshomaru growled, gripping her tightly on the chin.

Rin slightly squinted her eyes, knowing he was full of lies. "You do not, admit it to yourself, and your demon,"

His eyes glowed a dark red – he was losing sanity. "This Sesshomaru does _**not**_ lie." He growled deeply.

Rin let both of her hands reach his chest, only for them to be quickly grasped and put above her head, against the door. His demon was trying to resist her smart-ass comments, she could tell.

"Then why is it that you get such excitement when you see me, or when you are near me?" She questioned. She could play the game if he wanted to and she wouldn't surrender this time. Escaping from this was the last thing on her mind.

Sesshomaru growled louder at this. She knew that Sesshomaru was conscious of it. She knew because she had observed him over the years.

"It's pure hatred. I assure you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hatred is not allowed in my vocabulary. It is 'love' the word you are looking for. You love me Sesshomaru, but you have never realized it because you are too busy despising yourself. Hate is only a reflection of what you feel inside. I understand your biological mother's death was indeed of a great effect on you, but it is not so big that your demon would let you destroy yourself so instantly. You know that you did not hate humans. You only feel that they we are weak because we aren't like you, someone who was born with strength and had many abilities that they didn't have. You feel that we are lower than you. That is all you ever thought," Rin paused, trying to breath a bit of the air that was left. "When Izayoi married Inutaisho, you began to have a sort of despise for humans. But when I came into your life, it was when you began to hate them. Because I was the first and only one that could make you feel so different, and react so differently. You took care of me because you wanted to study me, and was easily irritated by my annoying cries and demands that a kid gives. I . . . " She paused one again, feeling the tears swell against her eyelids. They were blurring her vision by now, not clearly seeing his golden eyes. "I made you hate humans. But as I said, hate is only another words for love; I made you love a human, me." Finishing her last sentence, more tears ran down her face, but she stifled her cries.

She had to let him see that he loved her. She obviously didn't understand how she made it to make sense, but it did. By responding to him at an instant, Rin had revealed the truth to herself. It wasn't that the only one she wished loved her wouldn't, it was that he couldn't show the love so easily because she had troubled him by being a human.

Sesshomaru let her go, her arms dropping to her sides. He stepped away from her, turning his body to walk towards the window, gracefully opening it.

"Don't run away from me, Sesshomaru," Rin gasped, realizing what he was to do.

Sesshomaru turned to face her. His eyes did no longer have golden orbs, but very dark pupils with a red tint surrounding them. He had gone mad and his demon was ready to come out. It was best if he left.

Quickly, Sesshomaru jumped off, turning into his ball of light, disappearing from Rin's eyes.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

'_How dare she say I love her, How dare she expose me to such lies,' _Was all that kept racing through Sesshomaru's mind. While still flying in the daytime, he felt the sun reach his eyes, calming his demon within him. It was true that the heat waves could cool off a demon when in a stage of fury, though it did not make sense on why, but it was certainly true.

He was going to see his father. He wasn't going to let Rin tell him what he feels or what he doesn't. She did not rule inside of him, his beast did. But to make sure of her place in the family, or if she even had a place, he was going to seek for an answer from his father. He had promised Sesshomaru.

Arriving at his father's company, Sesshomaru lowered himself in front of the building, quickly pacing through the crowd of people, going inside. He really did hate coming here because everyone's human stench mixed, making him inspire an unbearable smell. So he stopped himself from breathing until he arrived on his father's floor.

In no time, Sesshomaru burst into the office, paying no need to the people that were having a discussion with Inutaisho.

Inutaisho smiled at the guests and asked them to wait in a different office, for he had a pendant conversation with his son.

Sesshomaru didn't glace at the humans that scurried themselves out the door. They had noticed Sesshomaru's fury, which was certainly not good.

"Sesshomaru, why have you come to interrupt such a important meeting?" Asked Inutaisho, as he reclined his body on the chair, loosening his tie.

Sesshomaru darted his eyes at his father. "This matter is important,"

Inutaisho raised a brow, "Oh, have a seat," He offered. However, Sesshomaru did not move.

"Rin," He mentioned the name, giving away the topic.

Inutaisho inhaled deeply, running his hands through his sliver mane, exhaling profoundly.

"You have come for an explanation I see," Inutaisho said calmly, noticing that there would be a long conversation ahead of them.

"Sesshomaru, Rin is not your sibling," Inutaisho said, raising his hands in the air freely.

Sesshomaru's eyes were taken with rage, once again.

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**AHHH! YES I know im sorry I had to leave it in a cliffy, but I seem to do that a lot. Don't kill me, I'm sorry! But how did you guys like it huh? I mean, Rin sure did tell him the truth! Haha. But anyway, enough about my babbling. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Lol. What's going to happen next? Idk . . . :) lol. **

**REVIEW my amazing readers! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! You guys are the BEST! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I had no idea you guys loved it that much! I'm VERY happy to know that this story is doing well and that I can entertain you someway! I really am thankful for all of you amazing readers and I'm ready to give you another chapter! Haha. So sit back, make sure your phone is off, lights shall be off too, find some good music, and enjoy this chapter! Haha. I'm weird, I know! **

_**Disclaimer: All right, All right, I don't own this. So leave me alone! K? Thanks!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 –Enough With The Lies**_

_**~}*{~**_

Rin felt the tears escape her eyes freely. She didn't have to conceal them anymore; Sesshomaru was long gone. She had no idea as to where the demon went, but part of her was relieved that he wasn't in sight. It pained her to remember the words he referred to her as with so much despise and hate. She had feared of hearing those words, the only thing she feared of him every admitting. But now that she did, it pierced through her even if it wasn't something original.

She slowly walked towards the guest room she was staying in, still wondering where he had gone. Gazing around, instead of the beauty she admired before, she saw much coldness that shook her core and made her stumble more on her feet. Regaining her posture, she began to walk again, her eyes caught sight of another double doors.

'_What's this?' _

Curiosity hit her. She pondered on what she would do next, debating whether to go in or not. If it were private, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it and would certainly be aware of her intruding. How she would explain that one, she still had not clearly thought out. What was the worse that could happen, besides him lecturing her of minding her own business? He would not understand that a teenager would be curious until they have the knowledge they desired. No, instead he would squabble in anger, or he would be silent and give her the glare that always gained her fear. Rin was prepared for the upcoming results; she was going to handle them like she had always done, which was by crying. Although she might not succeed, due to the fact that he was becoming immune to her cries, she would still attempt it.

Searching for anyone's presence, Rin tiptoed her way to the doors, silently turning the knob. Nonetheless, it was locked. She should have seen it coming, but she had been overconfident. Positive that she could still work her way into it, Rin tried to search for a key. She knew Sesshomaru always had his secret ways into things.

'_So old fashioned.' _She snickered.

Sure enough she had found a key behind the closest painting on the wall. It was the one with a beautiful white dog demon, standing on a hill, overlooking the lands the world once possessed. She knew the history behind it. Somewhere in her mind she remembered the time when her brother lectured her on demon history. Much too young to pay attention, but Rin paid heed.

"Lord Sesshomaru should know better than to . . . no, he should know to never . . . where is that lazy man!" Jaken mumbled as he passed Rin, who was still trying to enter.

Afraid that he would see her and say anything, Rin froze immediately. Jaken didn't seem to care enough that he passed by without any interruptions. For this, Rin was delighted. She couldn't wait for him to turn the corner so she could barge in and lock it from the inside.

Immediately doing as she had planned, Rin locked the door and leaned her head against it. Inhaling deeply, her eyes shot open. It wasn't the inevitable. She had not expected for it to be library. Considering with such security and all, she expected for it being where he kept his food. The thought made Rin's stomach quiver in disgust, but she found it amusing.

There were shelves of books on each of the four walls, except one. There were also paintings that surrounded blank spots. Plants that filled every other corner but most of all, the one wall without a shelf was covered by a beautiful glass-window. The sun's rays that shone brightly inside the room made Rin feel at ease. Who would have known that the demon lord would obtain such a peaceful room? Rin was startled.

She walked by the shelves, admiring the titles of the books. Some of them she remembered because she would always ask Sesshomaru for a bedtime story and those were what he would read. They weren't like fairy tales. Kami knows that hell would freeze over before Sesshomaru would read a fairy tale to a child, a human child especially. Most of his stories were about history, demon history to be precise. It was the reason why she enjoyed demon class more than the other students. It was because of her brother that she wanted to learn more and more.

Deciding not to read any of them, Rin made her way to the brown mahogany wooded desk. Her fingers lightly tracing the top, collecting dust along the way. Sesshomaru was neglecting the room, she concluded.

Turning its corner, Rin sat on the expensive black chair. Spinning a few times, until she finally got it off her system, her eyes finally settled on a black and white picture.

"What's this?"

Bringing it closer into view, Rin noticed a small girl with long straight hair that fell neatly across the small back, a wide smile that was plastered on her face and with a man sitting next to her. Rin couldn't exactly tell who it was but it must have been Sesshomaru. Even though it was a black an white, there were some silver streaks that glistened in the picture. He wasn't facing the front like the little girl was. Rather, his back was what it came into sight, his legs stretched out on the other side, or so it seemed.

Rin failed to notice, but tears were prickling their way out her eyes edge. It didn't occur to her why she felt sad, but it had something to do with the picture. She seemed way too happy, and even if Sesshomaru wasn't facing the front, there was still something about the picture that made her want to smile and feel the happiness flow smoothly along with her tears.

She had to stop it, so quickly she wiped the last drops from her cheek, and wiped her hands on her dress. She could care less if mascara was staining it or not, the day was ruined anyway.

She kept searching for more evidence of this happiness, the happiness she yearned. On one of the side drawers, there was a photo album. Most of the pictures weren't of her or Sesshomaru. They were merely of the outdoors's natural beauty. Had Sesshomaru known that she would someday find that room and had put that album just in case?

Rin threw the photo album back in the drawer. She was angry of how immature he had acted with her. To think he was the adult.

Rin's eyes became drowsy, and shut slowly.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Sesshomaru's eyes were overtaken with a dark shade of red. His straight magenta stripes stretched longer, making them look sharper. His fangs grew from the insides of his mouth and now stuck out on the edges of his lips. His claws enlarged from the tips of his fingers, and his body stance was slightly awkward and rigid. Whatever was to happen next was to be expected. If he decided to act upon Inutaisho, it would be of no use. Who battles their own father? Especially Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru felt the hatred that he had spat about on Rin's face, continue to intensify and rage within his heart. His blood was boiling with anger and he had not clue on why. This should relieve him and diminish the disgust directed to himself. But he felt betrayed. His whole life had almost been surrounded by Rin's laughs and smiles. To finally recognize that it was all fake made him feel resentment over Rin and his father.

'_She was right,'_

That, more than anything, hurt his pride. Rin had been completely right about the situation and even if she had guessed, she had been precise. Just how did he ever not see it? It never dawned on him and doubt never filled his thoughts. He had accepted her and _struggled _with the love he supposedly possessed for her.

'_It was not, and is not love,'_

He would not admit it to himself or his demon. He was in control of his emotions and feelings, he would never let _love_ come in between his affairs with humans. He loathed them, he detested them, and he _hated_ them. Why couldn't anyone possibly understand about such a simple sentiment?

Throwing his eyes back to Inutaisho, Sesshomaru growled loudly from his chest.

"Explain yourself," He demanded.

Inutaisho seemed to enjoy his son's demon rejoicing, while Sesshomaru, himself, was livid.

"It is just as I have clearly stated," He answered, relaxing himself a bit more.

Sesshomaru growled deep. Quickly walking over to his father's desk, his eyes scrutinized Inutaisho and hammered the desk.

"This Sesshomaru needs a logical explanation,"

Inutaisho let a small laugh escape, his smile never ceasing. "It is very logical, my son. It is also very simple. Rin is not related to you whatsoever." He finished.

"Then you have lied," Sesshomaru still with a profound, voice flowing inside the room.

"Yes. But only because it was very important to do so,"

A snarl crept from Sesshomaru. He still was not satisfied.

Inutaisho noticed this and sighed deeply. "What do you want me to tell you?" He asked.

"The truth," Sesshomaru responded immediately.

"You already have it," He countered.

Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth. It infuriated him when Inutaisho countered his questions with answers that were not referring to the main topic.

Inutaisho laughed again, "From the beginning?" He asked. It seemed that he would cooperate with Sesshomaru; it was enough with the lies.

Sesshomaru gave a simple nod, attempting to subdue his anger and his appearance slowly came back to the demon he naturally appeared.

"Have a seat if you will," Inutaisho motioned his hands on the chairs that were pushed to the sides of the desk.

Another growl rumbled from his chest; meaning no.

So like him to never answer unnecessary questions.

"Rin was Izayoi's best friend's daughter, Akoro. She was a pre-mature baby and needed special attention. Akoro was a human while her husband, Koran, was a half-demon. When they mated, Koran was in his human state. Obviously Rin was born a full human, with no demon blood that coursed in her veins. Whe she turned one, Rin had disappeared late at night. To walk or run was rather unnatural for a one-year-old baby, especially a pre-mature one. However, neither Akoro nor Koran had known of their daughter's absence. They had not realized the moment she had escaped their sight. Akoro was the first to notice," Inutaisho raised himself from the chair, gradually walking around the office while telling the story. Sesshomaru did not let his eyes look anywhere but at Inutaisho.

"She had questioned the servants and butlers if they had seen her, but no one knew. Koran was disappointed and said that they had failed their duty. Akoro told him to go out and search for her since he had a better chance in finding her, being a half-demon. Koran did as she requested and went out for the searching. He had pleaded with Akoro, telling her to stay and wait for her return, but being the mother she was, she insisted and went on her own direction in her search for Rin. Akoro had decided to go to the park, she thought that since they had been there so often, Rin might have used her memory well and walked herself there. When Akoro arrived, Rin was already dead. I will not go into description because I know not much of it, though I will say there was a lot of blood lost." Inutaisho paused, strolling to the next window in the room.

"Akoro wept, but she didn't hesitate. She was going to give her life to the only daughter she had and was not going to be interrupted by anyone, or anything. Being a human, she had a weakness. She never paid close attention to what surrounded her. She did not comprehend or become conscious of the demon that still lurked around, the same demon that killed Rin. By now you must have realized the events that took place. Akoro died. Koran became aware of the blood stench that hung about the night. It was his daughters and wife scent and he rushed to the scene without faltering any longer. He found them and thought that he should follow them to the afterlife. Just like Akoro tried to give her life to Rin by performing a ritual, Koran thought of doing the same. He believed that he had lived his lifetime and that Rin deserved better, but he was so caught up in the moment that he wasn't able to sense the demon and was attacked." Inutaisho stopped talking. He turned his body to find Sesshomaru stare into oblivion. Astounded that his son would ever have such a face, Inutaisho cleared his throat and walked back to his seat. Sesshomaru's eyes were once again on him.

"This is where you come in." Inutaisho stated.

Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened and his fist tightened. He wasn't apprehending his father's words. For once he was . . . bemused.

Inutaisho's arm seemed to reach for something under the table. As his arm came up, a sword was grasped between his fingers. Lightly he set it on the table and pushed it ever so slightly to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru roved his over the sword. He noticed the dents that were adorning it, and a small stain covering the tip.

"This is Tenseiga," Inutaisho continued, "It is a sword of healing. One of my companions back in the day, created it for me. From my own fang might I add,"

Sesshomaru ignored the sword and looked right back at his father. The tension that was building up was bound to escape from his demon anytime soon. He had a questioning look about the situation, how was he part of it?

Inutaisho again sighed, and continued with the story. "You were the one to save Rin. You had left the house late that night, and I didn't stop you. Whatever you were up to, I thought you would be very responsible. But before you had left, you had been in my library. I don't think you remember well, but you had been interested in both of my swords. Tessaiga was the one you were attracted to but as you kept fiddling the sword, Tenseiga was brought to your attention. It pulsed and from that moment, it absorbed your attention. You didn't know what was happening and took Tenseiga in your hands. Because of your lack of demon power then, Tenseiga took over your body and you performed as it willed, which brought Rin back to us.

"Once you arrived at the park, you found Koran still alive. He asked you to save Rin with his dying breath. He knew about Tenseiga because I had told him about it. Tenseiga pulsed again, and you proceeded by slicing over Rin's body, making her come to life. You still weren't conscious and brought Rin over to the house. I came to the understanding that you weren't your normal self, and brought Rin to Izayoi. You might wonder why I know this while I was not present. I will tell you that it was Tenseiga, which told me so. And till this day, I have a strong connection with my fang."

Inutaisho stood from his seat. He fixed his attire and glanced at his watch. His eyes grew big and almost panicked. " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but it is my time to depart. I have a very important meeting." Inutaisho brushed past Sesshomaru and headed towards the door.

Sesshomaru only sat in his chair, trying to let the story sink. It was too much to handle at one time, especially when he was the one who had saved Rin. He wasn't going to consider it . . . but he had to.

Here he was demanding an answer from his father, when he had the answer within himself this whole time. How could he have forgotten such an important memory? He knew that he never failed to remember the important events in his life, but this one had been suppressed from his memory the whole time. While his father spoke, he had flashes of scenes that took place that night. He could recall Rin on the ground, covered in blood. It angered him greatly, and his demon blood heated inside his skin. Why were his emotions all over the place? Why did they linger in his mind for too long? It was Rin whom he had saved; not by his will. If it hadn't been because of Tenseiga, Rin would not be in his life now.

But why did he detest her? Why did he forget about it so easily? There was still a missing piece and he would find out. He was in distress; he had to admit that much.

How did Inutaisho know when he was not there to witness anything? He was not present, or so her claims. Did Tenseiga really tell him the events of that night? How about those things that happened before he was at the part with Tenseiga? How did he know?

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Rin awoke from her slumber; she could not remember falling asleep in the library. She heard yells and screams outside of the room. One of them was Jaken whom she heard apologizing. Tentatively, she rose from the chair and strolled to the door.

Jaken never apologized to anyone but Sesshomaru, meaning . . .

"Rin," Said a monotonous voice. It was very attractive and Sesshomaru was the only who could ever make such words appeal to her.

She had become accustomed to his sudden appearances so this time, she turned and faced him with courage.

The gold whirlpools made contact with hers, sending shivers run along her spine. Her posture was beginning to weaken by just looking at the beautiful stature. It was unfair for him to seem so perfect after their argument, while she had broken down into tears.

His eyes were perfectly still, but yet concentrated on her. The posture in which he stood, was also perfect, but less rigid then usual. She noticed his hands weren't in fists and face markings were normal. Something about his face seemed different, rather unusual about his character.

'_What hit him?'_ Rin thought.

"What are you doing in this library, you aren't allowed to be in here," He pressed. His voice didn't seem soft like his appearance, was she being deceived?

Rin opened her lips slightly, leaving a small gap between them. She was going to speak but she was afraid that her answer might cause his demon to awaken in anger once again.

"I . . . I came he-r-e bec-a-use . . . I was l-ooking for you." She responded, taking a few steps back.

Feeling her body make contact with the door, she realized she was trapped inside again.

"I was with father," Sesshomaru responded in a calm but yet sharp tone. Still surprised by his behavior, Rin felt confused.

'_He went to ask him if we were really related,' _

A nervous smile crossed on her mouth. "What did he say?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru stepped towards Rin, keeping in a steady pace. She noticed how graceful he walked and his eyes were mellow still. She couldn't feel any tension. Was it the room?

Sesshomaru reached Rin, his hands placing themselves besides Rin's head. He had blocked whatever possible escape she had. They were close, too close for his liking but Rin still wondered what he was doing. Taken back by his actions, Rin pushed back on the door harder; as if it would save her.

Sesshomaru leveled his eyes with hers and his face was only a couple of inches away. He also parted his lips, enticing poor Rin. "You are not related to me by any means," He answered her question.

Rin felt relief cross her heart and her stance also relaxed against the wall. But she also felt vexation add on to her relief. Annoyed that she wasn't part of the family and that Sesshomaru may hate her even more now. She may not have a chance at his heart at all.

She was irritated.

Sesshomaru brought his face closer to her this time. Rin hadn't noticed his approach and was startled to find him so close to her lips. Did that mean he approved?

Rin also brought her face closer to him and waited for the impact that their touch may have, but he changed the directions and reached her ears. Giving it a lick, he bit on her ear slightly, but hard enough to earn a shudder from her. Rin was being teased and she knew it. She could play the same game. Bringing her lips to meet his opposite ear, she blew air in it, earning a growl from Sesshomaru. He of course didn't like it when people came to take advantage of him, so he brought his hands to meet Rin's waist, while the other one grasped her chin.

Rin remembered that position; it was the exact one as the night before.

"Fool. We are not related, but it does not indicate that it is appropriate to act in this manner. I still detest you. Do not forget," His calm monotonous voice came to be his usual harsh sharp tone. His expression had also tensed and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

Rin furrowed her brows and felt a sting in her eyes. "How many times will I tell you that you do not detest me. I know you love me in your own way, so please try to understand that I also love you," She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru hissed at her response, "You are dead to me. If only I had left you that way." He countered.

Another sharp pain struck her heart; tears were forming in her eyes. The words were painful to her ears and her heart felt like it would shatter, but she had to wonder what he meant by those words. "I'm not dead because of you?" She settled on asking, if not, she would be troubled and conflicted.

Sesshomaru grasped her chin tighter, earning a yelp from Rin. "You died, but I liberated you from your death. It is what father told me."

Rin felt the confusion starting to build. "I don't understand. How did I die?"

She needed to know. Maybe if she pressed more, she could find out who her parents were and if they were still alive or not. A lot of questions came into mind.

Sesshomaru let go of her and turned his body to walk towards the desk. "My father can answer your questions,"

Rin's tears sunk back in and she felt happy that Sesshomaru was trying to help her someway, somehow. "When?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her, "Tonight, now leave this room. I require time alone," To Rin, that was the most polite way he had ever asked her to leave him alone. What was it that Inutaisho had told him that made him adjust to a softer version of himself?

Rin left the library and made her way to her bedroom. She felt overjoyed and was ready to learn of her death and how she ever came back to life, also about her biological parents. However, his words were utterly harsh. She would ambush him with questions of why he kept up a cold-hearted persona with her, but after Inutaisho told her the truth of course. She was ready to take any bullets and she would simply dodge them with confidence. It was the present time that mattered anyways, as long as she still had some sort of chance to have Sesshomaru with her and indulge herself in his _'love'. _

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**Eh? How was it? I know their emotions were really complicated to comprehend but I think it worked for the best. Leave a review and tell me what you think of it? (Constructive Criticism please and thank you)**

**REVIEW! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOO my WONDERFUL readers! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but I had to get some fresh ideas. Since I have been working on 2 stories, it's a little hard to keep up! Haha. Oh and I have update 'Decisions that led me to Him' But anyways, I got your chapter right here!**

**So READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW!******

**_Disclaimer: AHHH! NO I DO NOT OWN THIS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH BY ASKING!_****__**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – To Meet Expectations_**

**_~}*{~_**

Friday was everyone's most exciting day. It was step to the weekend. But for Rin, she was exasperated. Her entire week had been boring, and even school was boring. It had all been a blur that she could not even understand what had happened hours before.

Her friends weren't as distracting as she hoped, but rather distant. She did not understand why, and could really care less. She only had two more months before the summer kicked in, meaning she would never have to see them again, or she would, at least not in a while.

Rin tossed in her bed, left and right, her eyes not coming to a close. The moon was illuminating brightly inside her room, but that only caused her to think of Sesshomaru. And to think of it, she had not seen him in a couple of days. Ever since the dinner at her parents' house, Sesshomaru had taken the liberty to disappear. Quite honestly, it irritated her because he never left a word. Not only that, but it also worried her that he may somehow encounter some danger, even though he was still a powerful Inuyoukai, there were stronger out there.

Her eyes slowly glanced around the room, taking every aspect of it. Because of the enormous window that faced in front of her bed, she couldn't help but stare at the night sky. As if mocking her, it was a crescent moon.

Rin could feel her distress envelop her being again. Everything that had been aired between her and 'her parents' were still fresh in her mind. It was very daunting, especially to someone as simple-minded as her. It seemed that what she had lived through was fairy tale . . . or not quite. It was too much to bear. However, there were still a lot of unanswered questions that she decided she was going to try and figure out on her own. Inutaisho was clearly having trouble just be explaining the story, she didn't want to burden him further. She was very thankful, though, to know the truth of her past and was not angry that they kept it from her.

Sure it was upsetting, and she had always known something was not right. Clearly she had been correct and now she felt as if her life was free of deceit and amidst it all, she had forgotten about Sesshomaru at that moment. But just as she realized that both her and Sesshomaru knew the truth about how it all came to be, she also figured that he must also have known something was missing.

She was not saddened and had not even a single tear during the entire time while she spoke to Inutaisho. It was odd, but since she had never officially met her parents, she was not heartbroken that they had died for her. She felt like she was being unappreciative about it all but, as much as she tried to make herself feel bad over her actions, she couldn't feel anything. She tried thinking that due to her actions, her parents' lives have been ended, when it really was, but that didn't work either. Also, she had tried to think that she could be dead and no one would've known if it wasn't for Sesshomaru, but then she came to _that_ dilemma. Moreover, she just couldn't do it. Bringing herself to feel awful or dreadful over the events weren't going to help her, since she knew that there was still more ice to break.

Rin's ears twitched at the indistinguishable sound that began to play lightly. It was very faint, but she could tell that the sound was coming from a piano. Familiar with it, she was. That used to be her life. It used to be her passion, and the only other connection she had to Sesshomaru.

* * *

**_~}*{~_**

**_~(Flashback)~_******

_"Rin, that was pitiful," Sesshomaru insisted, while a 3-year-old Rin sat on his lap._

_Rin turned her little body to face Sesshomaru. Her big brown-maroon eyes had little pools of water, ready to overspill. She knew she should have been ready to hear some sort of comment, but it was rare when he was a tad unkind._

_At that age, it was very rare for kids to play the piano. However, Rin was gifted, a naturally talented person, a remarkable pianist. Not only did she know how to play very high and difficult songs, but she could also compose plausible music on her own. _

_The family was very proud, but it was Sesshomaru who pressed on her the most, knowing that a talent as such would go to waste if not exceeded upon. So when it came to playing, there wasn't any mercy. Every once in a while, he would reward her greatly in order to show how proud he was of her._

_He always expected perfection, and even for a three year old, he was harsh. It was tough, but Rin always met his expectations. That was one of the many reasons why he held great respect for her . . . then. However, when she didn't, she was rewarded with . . . nothing._

_"Rin is vewy sowwy," Was all she responded before jumping off his lap. Once her feet touched the ground, she brought her hands with to meet her tearful eyes and ran away._

**_~Four Years Later~_**

_Rin was at a concerto, performing '__Revolutionary Etude Op.10 No.12' by Chopin, another difficult but yet beautiful song._

_She had made no mistakes, played perfectly and artistically. After she was done, every person that had attended to the event congratulated her. They were all very surprised that someone so young could perform like a professional._

_Rin did not care about those people. She had only one critic. She had spent over two weeks perfecting a song that she only wished to play for Sesshomaru. Everyone else's comments did not matter._

_When the family came forward to congratulate her, Sesshomaru wasn't with them. The fact that he had left, made Rin feel rather **unaccomplished** and was heartbroken because of that, and that not ever had he said anything about it._

**_~(End of Flashback)~_**

* * *

**_~}*{~_******

Somehow, Rin felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She was still hurt over such an old memory. What intrigued her most was if Sesshomaru still remembered, did he remember.

The sound of the piano song was the exact same one she had performed at the concerto. Even if the song was a bit faint, Rin had a good ear for music.

Immediately, she rose from the bed. She slipped on her slippers and began to head towards the area from where the song came from. What did bother her, was the fact that he had not even intended on telling her that he had a piano. She knew Sesshomaru was also a gifted player, and that piano always worked to soothe his demon. That was why he pressed hard on her during those years.

As she ran down the flight of stairs that crossed her path, Rin noticed her attire. A pair of pajama shorts, that were very short, and a normal t-shirt. She knew that if any of the servants were awake and saw her in that attire, they would snitch to Sesshomaru. But then again, she was going to see him.

A smile easily crossed her tired face, and her heartbeat was thrumming hard. It may have only been six days since she last saw him, but that was enough for a human like her. Heck, it could've been two days, and it would have sufficed.

Part of her was wishing she were demon, that way there would not be any lack of speed. However, the other part reminded her of the many differences that came with a demon. Beauty was top of the list and the other finest features. What really worried her was the change of passion. She knew that the demons chose their mate through scent, and that the male chose. But if the female did not wish to be mated to such, then it would not happen. Rin was anxious that if she was a demoness, she wouldn't want Sesshomaru the way she wanted him now.

Her pace slowed as the thought sprung, and her body halted in the middle of the staircase. But she knew that the longer she thought about it, the longer it would take for her to arrive at the studio, if that's what you would call it, and seeing her wonderful Sesshomaru.

Finally, Rin stopped running, and reached another set of double wooded doors. It was amazing how much old school the man was, and how secretive he was of such rooms. At least now she knew that if she came across another set like such, she would have to break in to see what he hid.

She stood in front of the door, waiting for him to finish the song. She didn't want to interrupt the beauty of his music but the desire to actually see him play was there. At a younger age, she was never allowed to see him play, because he said that she would distract him, but at the moment, Rin only wanted to see him for once.

Deciding on the matter, Rin placed her hands over the knobs and pushed forward. This time, she was glad that he had not locked it, meaning that he was expecting her.

When her orbs laid on the beautiful image, she sputtered in awe. The way he sat was with utmost elegance. His flawless body that faced sideways, made Rin's heart again speed up immensely. His long strong fingers neatly placed on top of the white keys, while his eyes where shut. The melody that resounded in the room was pleasing to the ear, and to her heart.

Rin tried to be discrete of her presence, not wanting to disturb him, which was horribly foolish.

_'He is a demon,'_

Rin fixed her wondering orbs on him again, still baffled by the beauty. In order to get over the melodramatic stage she was having, she settled that she would continue to listen for a while longer. Even though the idea was eerie, she accepted that it would only be a while longer, long enough for her heart and mind to settle.

Without realizing it, she had also closed her eyes. The atmosphere in the room was incredibly peaceful. Even for such a tense and ruthless demon, it was rather odd to hear such passive music flow. Rin knew that the way he played now was even sweeter and artistic than ever before.

"Rin," A deep voice broke.

Hearing his voice after a while, sent chills to course throughout her body. Knowing she was caught, she hesitated a while before giving a response. Normally, she would be very joyful and greeted him in a pleasing manner. This time, it was completely the opposite. The reason was yet not clear, and she could already feel nuisance that crammed in her mind.

The soothing music stopped, and the mood turned tense. The way he glared at her was agonizing to Rin. She felt like a stranger who had purposely ruined his moment. Technically she did, though she didn't expect the guilt to be so heavy on her.

Quickly, she let go of his eyes, letting hers wander to the naked keys of the piano. She noticed how lonely it looked when he stopped playing, which also added on to the guilt.

"Umm, that was very beautiful," Rin said awkwardly.

Soon enough, she earned a growl from Sesshomaru. Knowing that 'beautiful' wasn't the right the word or the best way to describe such perfection.

Rin bit her bottom lip lightly while she slowly walked towards him. Her hands clenched in fists resting on the side on her legs, and her eyes glued on his figure. Her thoughts weren't calm and could not stay in place. If she were to be in a hospital, she knew that the machine that would be attached to her would show how high her heart rate was. She also knew that if anyone saw her right now, they would laugh at how red she looked.

Her eyes veered to meet his once again. This time, the intensity was no longer there. The glint of anger that he always carried in his eyes, were overtaken by a gentle one. Even his lips weren't in a tight a line.

When she made contact with the black bench, Sesshomaru immediately scooted in order to give her some space. With that, Rin smiled slightly, and sat beside him, still quite baffled that he had let her sit beside him. It was not anticipated.

Her body was only centimeters away from his; she could already feel his energy emanating from his body. Even her energy was getting stronger, turning into heat.

"Play," He commanded her.

Rin's eyes grew wide. She turned to look at him. He was still masked in a gentle emotion and his eyes were a deep gold that she was not quite used to. The sensations that flowed in her body confused her both mentally and physically. For him to ask her to play was a one in a million chance. The last time she had played for him was during the performance. What was with him today?

Where had he gone that had turned him into a different person? And why had he gone? The questions still lingered.

"What should I play?" She questioned, her eyes willing.

Sesshomaru smiled a small but yet dashing smile, something very unusual. "This one shall endow you with something. You must play the composition you performed at the concerto this one missed." His monotonous voice flowed perfectly into Rin's ears. He was still demanding.

She was sure she had not missed anything. He still remembered, and it seemed that he felt guilty to have not listened to it, of all things. His weird behavior was getting to her, not quite used to the . . . mellow Sesshomaru.

Rin placed her dainty fingers on the white and black keys. She inhaled profoundly, letting the thick air infiltrate her lungs. Not too mention, she was already nervous. It had been quite a while since she had last performed such a difficult song.

Immediately, Rin pressed her fingers hard on the keys, and let them float into an intense beginning. The feeling was still there, the burning passion that she had gained when she first wanted to learn the song. All for him. All because she wanted him to be proud of her and now she had the chance. She had been fascinated with the idea of making him happy, and she couldn't quell the emotions that streamed inside her body.

Her fingers were quickly moving, trying to meet the correct notes. She was trying too hard concentrating on perfection; she almost missed a note, but was saved by luck. She began to comprehend that the reason was because she was uneasy. It had always affected her when she was little, and the only way to overcome it, was by letting herself get lost in the music . . . and so she did.

Instead of the rigid performance she was giving him, she relaxed her muscles and fingers and let her fingers naturally play on the keys. The song now had a beautiful, however, intense melody as it ought to be. Her eyes were shut, trusting her skills, which were overflowing with a striking performance. Never in her life had she played with such enjoyment. Never in her life had she actually played for her.

As the song was coming to an ending, she inflicted more emotion on the notes, trying to make them sound more dramatic. Evidently, she succeeded and when the last notes were nearing, she opened her eyes, letting them roam to the still calm Sesshomaru. His eyes were also shut, showing how much he was enjoying her performance. She didn't let go of her composure, and let her fingers flaunter on the last notes, ending the song with a gentle finish.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open the moment the sound vanished from the room. He noticed Rin staring at him, because he too turned to stare into her big brown-maroon eyes. She couldn't quell the passion that she constructed while playing, and it seemed that Sesshomaru too had built up the same feeling.

Rin couldn't comprehend or grasp what was so different of him. His gaze was to gentle, unprotected by his stoic mask. His demonstrations of emotions were so abrupt and unforeseen. She was startled and that was an understatement.

"Sessho . . . maru?" Rin questioned, trying to somehow snap him back into reality.

Again, another unpredictable movement occurred, leaving her flabbergasted.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on Rin's waist, with only one hand. Violently, he picked her up from her available side, and slammed her on the keys of the piano. Rin's butt had met a painful reaction from this, but her orbs never left his stature.

Slowly, Sesshomaru brought his hand up for Rin's eyes to see. He let it roam in the air for a while, until it met her bare thigh. Slowly, his clawed hand slithered up, causing Rin to go into oblivion. But he didn't let her for too long.

His other hand began to follow the trail, and both hands reached her waist, groping hard. He pulled Rin forward, and let his face sink into her abdomen. Her legs were slightly spread so that he had some access to her stomach. Lightly he began to trail his nose over her shirt, inhaling her scent. A groan rumbled in his chest, which sent Rin into confusion.

She knew that he was finally someway somehow accepting her, but she did not expect for him to do such things. Rin had already known his behavior was off, but a part of her was telling her not to intervene with his action.

Sesshomaru loosened the grip on her waist, and let one hand free. It quickly went into action as he began to lift the ends of her shirt. Exposing her flat stomach, he scrutinized every inch with his eyes hard. He finished putting the shirt over Rin's breast and dove in to give her stomach a hot kiss. By now, Rin's head tilted back while her back bended, throwing herself at him already. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her throat, but Sesshomaru did not approve. Another rumble broke from his chest, and his hands pushed her back hard.

Rin's heart was pounding furiously, and a burning heat began to grow in her lower abdomen. She tried relaxing and brought her breathing back to a normal speed. However, Sesshomaru dove in again. This time, his tongue traced from the top, and brought it down softly and slowly, leaving a wet line as a trace. Instead of hyperventilating, Rin muffled her moan and her heart race only slightly.

Sesshomaru seemed to approve of her actions, as he purred lightly. His hands came up to where the ends of her shirt had stopped, and began to slip it off Rin's arms. She easily obliged by propping them up in the air to make it easier. But a hint of embarrassment and shame crossed her heart while Sesshomaru looked at her. Sure she was still covered by the bra, but it was the only thing left that covered her.

Again, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate on reaching for her back and unclasping it. The strings slid off her shoulders and her mounds were exposed to the cold air around the room. She shuddered in response and tried to cover them, but was stopped by a growl. She was hesitant because she was afraid to not meet his expectations. Rin's eyes wavered on the demon for a while, still confused. He did not let her dither for too long, because his tongue darted to one of areoles and circled his wet heat over it.

It meant he approved, greatly.

Rin couldn't suppress it any longer, and yelped in pleasure. Her head rushed back and again pushed forward to meet his tongue in synchronism. And so he did. He lapped all around, while his hands rested on her hips, slowly moving to the waistband of her shorts. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru gave the nipple a slight bite, and switched over to the other bare one.

She couldn't explain the immense heat that was centering in her lower region. With the way he was caressing her, she wanted him to go . . . lower. She had not realized since when she had began to think like such, but all the while she did not care.

Sesshomaru's tongue flicked her areole a couple of times, before letting it wander inside his wet cave. His lips pressed hard and he sucked loudly onto her nipple. Rin of course was only begging for more, pushing forward in order for him to feed on her more. His moist lips let go of her then, taking in her image.

_'What is wrong with you, Rin?' _She contemplated.

His hands began to wander once again, his eyes never letting go of her face. As they slowly trailed lower, Rin realized that they were reaching her heated spot. Her face flushed of embarrassment, giving Sesshomaru the pleasure to smirk.

**_~}*{~_******

* * *

**_AHHH! No! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I had to leave at that so I could by myself sometime! Wait no, don't throw that at me! It looks heavy! Haha. _**

**_Well there you go! What did you think of it? _**

**_What will Sesshy do? HMM? Lol._**

**_LEAVE A REVIEWW PLEASE! THAT WAY I CAN POST FASTER! (:_******

**_Oh and 'Concerto' means a musical performance basically. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update again, but it was the last month of school and it gets CRAZY! I think we all know how it is but anyway, Thank you soo much for all of my reviews! I'm glad everyone is still loving this story and i have brought you a twist this time! So I'm telling oyu now, it's going to get . . . interesting! haha. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm getting tired of telling you**__**. -_-**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Of Compromises and Old Friends.**_

_**~}*{~**_

"Sessh . . . oma . . . ru . . . " Rin stuttered, trying to speak while being _manhandled._

The golden orbs kept burrowing on Rin's body. Sesshomaru's hands kept searching for the one spot that she was begging to be touched. The way they trailed so slow, only angered her because of his unfair advantage. Rin was aware that he was trying to take things at a slow pace, but to be so cruel?

"Do not speak, this Sesshomaru is only _rewarding_ you," He said calmly.

'_Rewarding me? Is this what this is?' _

Rin's _want_ then vanished without hesitation. The heat that had cooked inside of her disappeared. In other words, he turned her off, but because he wasn't doing it because he actually _wanted_ her. It sure was odd, and she felt stupid to not have figured it out. But to suddenly say it was only a _reward? -_ As he so lightly put it.

Sesshomaru deemed to notice the change in her, and froze in place. His eyes sharpened on hers, which of course also stopped her from anything else.

"Was this not your want?" He questioned, still holding onto her gaze.

Rin scoffed, while shaking her head and her eyes dropping to her lap. "You must also want it."

"Allow me to correct you. If this Sesshomaru wishes to mate a female, he will do so. Did you, a human girl, really believe to have a chance of my courting?" He was being difficult now, intensely serious about the topic.

Rin felt her heart shudder realizing that there was never really a possibility, but she wanted him to realize that he _did_ love her. Just how hard she was going to try and persuade him, was another dilemma.

"You do wish so, and I do believe my chances are greater than any other," Her response came out to be overly confident, but she knew she was speaking the truth.

"Ahh!" Before she realized it, Rin was in ecstasy again, as Sesshomaru went forward to pinch her nipple with his teeth.

Through his teeth, his tongue darted to give it quick lick, and retrieved once done.

'_How unfair,'_

"Enlighten me, because according to your false accusations, you are under the impression that _I, _want you." He challenged.

After recovering from a fast and heated deed, Rin let her eyes meet the half red tinted eyes. "Your demon wants me," A good answer was brought to the air, she felt proud to have answered so quickly.

Sesshomaru's body tensed, and his eyes darkened. Rin had struck a nerve, of that she was well aware.

He hissed loudly, bringing his body closer to hers. While boring into her eyes, his hands were wandering freely around her body. Though the only real movement was that they kept trailing to what had once become, her heated region.

"My demon wants you, Rin. Do not make the mistake on forgetting who _rules_ the demon; I can die it away if I so choose. " Sesshomaru responded in a hoarse tone. His fully red tinted eyes were deeply gawking at her every feature.

Instead of giving in into what could easily become an argument, Rin didn't reply. She shut her lips in a tight line. Her eyes veered into a different direction, where she could stare freely. Still she felt his gaze, but the intense aura he no longer pressured, was slowly clearing into a calm state.

According to his movements, it seemed he also calmed. However, his hands were still on her body. It was weird for her to be sitting basically naked in front of the man she loved, but who was in denial about his love for her. In all honesty, she was ready to break down into tears, but how much could that really help?

Right away, she began thinking of her resolve. She came to one, except it wasn't what _she_ wanted. Again, she was going to do everything in his favor.

"Sess—"

Her decision was cut of by his perfect rough voice. "It wants to mate with you, but I will not allow it."

That was enough to make Rin's blood boil. Sesshomaru had literally pissed her off; there weren't any other words to explain her anger towards him at the point. His subtle way of denying the fact that he was the one, who actually wanted her, was by blaming it on his demon, and she could no longer bear it. No, Rin was full of his rejection.

"You are a human, and I detest you." Sesshomaru said again in that calm tone, which only pushed Rin's buttons even more. Even the words deemed to be full of honesty.

She stared reluctantly into his eyes, unaware of the aura that began to seep through his body. His eyes also tinting crimson. She too felt the anger indulge unjustly within her. However, she refused to let her heart be affected by his false words.

"You _love _me Sesshomaru, but I'm done trying to make you understand. The one that loves me, will do everything they can to be with me, even if it takes controlling their demon or dying it away" She countered. Her eyes piercing, seeing right through the angry demon that now stood in front of her. She was really done this time.

Sesshomaru seemed to be fighting with his demon, trying to ignore the honest desire that lay inside his persona. But what seemed odd was the grazing slight smile that crossed his feat. He never did, it caught Rin off guard that she too dropped her angry showdown.

"Fool, if your desire is that great, then I have no other option but to allow you." He said plainly, allowing the simplicity of a deal to seem like it wasn't even one at all. How was she supposed to take it seriously when he couldn't even make it sound like it?

Rin couldn't help but giggle softly, while the demon all but growled at her behavior. "So I must prove that you love me?" She asked, reassuring herself of what was to come. "I won-"

Sesshomaru abruptly brought her body up from the piano, leveling her face to meet his now again, golden eyes. His hand firmly gripping her chin, while the other rested softly at her hip. "Mark my words, you have one month and one month only, if I have yet not recognized that meaning of _love_ for you, consider yourself to be like that half-blooded demon brother of mine, do I make myself clear?" He questioned her, while bringing her body a bit closer to his.

Rin brought her hand to meet the one at her hip, and slightly began to pull it away. "Crystal clear," She answered unenthusiastically. She wasn't looking forward to it at all, but she would show him what it was like to be rejected.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, peering into her mischievous brown orbs. He didn't need to ask for Rin to know that he was a tad stepped away completely. Sesshomaru had finally caught on to her part of the deal, and seemed to not like it. But instead of hissing or growling like he was accustomed too, he nodded his head and replied with a simple "Hn,"

Rin felt content at his answer, and glad that for once he agreed with her.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Rin hated Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's. Not liking her school at all, or the people that it was full of. She had her group of friends but that wasn't what discouraged her. No, it was the other group with the one and only enemy Rin had. Kagura Watanabe. One of the school's play toy and annoying bitch that never seemed to have boundaries on anything; is how Rin thought of her. But that's not really what annoyed Rin at all. It was the fact that she tried to sleep with, Sesshomaru.

Kagura had nicely asked Rin to help her to get with Sesshomaru, but Rin had vetoed any possibility. Partially was because Rin was jealous and it didn't make sense to help out someone who was after her own love. Or maybe that was the real and full reason?

It was Wednesday, and Rin was sitting in lunch with Ayame and Hanako. Both girls were mumbling stuff about the Winter Waltz. The yearly dance that was likewise a prom, but allowed for every grade in high school. The conversation allowed even more jealousy to enter Rin's heart as she remembered she wasn't going to go. She had agreed to herself that it was a waste of time and that she had plans on spending more time with Sesshomaru. Especially with the new found compromise that they had come too.

A sigh escaped and Rin's eyes narrowed to meet the two girls who were tentatively staring at her. Their expressions were full of questions and she was afraid of what they had in mind.

"Spit it out, whatever it is you two are thinking" She blurted.

Both girls smiled. Hanako reached for what seemed to be her backpack and took out a black envelope. Ayame giggled and tried to hide the excitement, but failed miserably.

"We-hell," Hanako spoke, while flipping and twisting the envelope; enticing Rin to finally ask.

Rin's eyes hardened and her lips went into a tight line. She had somehow understood that what Hanako held was none other than an invitation to the Winter Waltz. Even Ayame's smile became wider, giving it all away.

"Who did you pay to send me this?" Rin said a bit furious.

She really did hate it when they meddled in her love life, even if that love life was for the most dreamiest and untouchable man alive.

"We didn't pay anyone, promise." Ayame spoke up, her voice sliding to that overly excited tone.

Hanako's eyes turned to meet Ayame's and both nodded their heads as if they both had telepathy. Soon enough, Hanako handed Rin the invitation.

Again, Rin only sighed and flipped it over to detach the flap that kept it sealed. Both girl's ooh'ed and aww'ed like if it was a movie they were watching, which only set Rin's teeth on edge. She was not pleased with what was happening and was afraid of who had wasted their time on sending _her_ and invitation to a meaningless dance. She knew she would reject it as soon as possible, it was kind of a must.

While being in the 'trial' relationship with Sesshomaru, she still had to go along with all of the courting rules. Such as, staying away from males and only surrounding yourself with your own 'mate'. Even if it was the trial version, it was to be taken seriously, or else, Sesshomaru would definitely say no then.

Rin's eyes grew big as the name of the person on the card came into view.

_**Mitsue Kimura**_

He was a senior, part of one of the many wealthy families in Tokyo. Not only that, but part of a very powerful demon family who even seemed to have strings attached with the demon council. Which for demon and human society was very important. It wasn't a joke for anyone to try and ruin the Kimura family, because whoever it was, would ruin themselves by even trying.

It sort of gave the same impression that the Taisho family had. Both families had history and even tried on merging them, except the Taisho's wouldn't be as vulnerable, since they weren't the commercial type. The Kimura family liked the attention of the human world; they thought that to be a way to reach for the top. Rin smirked at the last thought, trying to picture Sesshomaru on a TV add, smiling. But it was soon blurred away when she recalled how insanely threatening it was.

Aside from his family background, Mitsue Kimura was a very gorgeous man. Everywhere he walked, girls instantly attracted like magnets. Which wasn't as different as Sesshomaru. The simple difference between the two was Mitsue's marvelous kindness. He sure did kill with his kindness, at least a girls hope to be with him, but then again, Sesshomaru did the same.

'_Stop Rin, why are you comparing them, and why has he asked __**you**__, of all people?' _Rin shook her head when she came to the realization of her thoughts.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Ayame asked, her hand reaching for Rin's free one.

Rin's eyes roved away slowly from the invitation, already foreseeing both of their waiting expressions. "I'm fine, just . . . confused . . . I think." She stuttered.

Not knowing how absentminded she was acting, she accidentally dropped the invitation, but quickly tried to get a hold of it. However, Hanako had swept it away from her view and brought it up to see.

"Wa-wa . . . i-t!" Rin suppressed her yell to a very loud whisper, not allowing herself to be brought up for everyone's attention.

Unlucky as she was, both girls screamed in unison, of enthusiasm of course. Though the fact that a lot of eyes were now solidly staring at their table was inescapable. She felt the sudden rush of blood hit her cheeks, making her blush of embarrassment. Why couldn't things go the way she wanted them too?

"We knew it!" Squealed Ayame, while holding on the actual invitation, almost as if trying to show it off to everyone. However, the print was too small, in Rin's favor for once.

Trying to hide her face, Rin brought her hands cup her face, eyes covered along as well. "Could you please just . . . stop drawing attention? Everyone is looking." She begged.

"Not _everyone_ is staring, but where is the mighty M—" Hanako was cut off before she could continue her sentence.

Rin had literally jumped off her seat and reached to cup Hanako's mouth shut. Even adding 'shh' sound along with it. Though she came to the conclusion that it drew more attention then she anticipated. So much for secrecy, always relaying on friends to keep them. How ironic.

"Why are you trying to shush us? We're only happy for you is all." Ayame added, trying to sound thorough, but again was unsuccessful.

Rin sat back down, looking at her friends with a gloomy look. Her eyes didn't rove off to meet the crowds and of kids that simply kept staring at her. She wanted to tell them to eat their damn lunch, but that would bring her to a cycle of drama, which she was not in need for. It was getting on her last nerve and was afraid that at any given time, she may snap. So instead of being the show for the audience, she decided to leave. And so she did.

Clever of her to not forget the invitation, she didn't need it falling onto wrong hands either. Chaos would befall on her and she wouldn't know how to untangle herself from it, even if it wasn't her to have caused it.

She passed by the tables, trying to ignore the loud comments she was ready for. The name of Mitsue had been passed along like the telephone game; she of course was not aware of how that happened. Then again, Mitsue did have the right to tell anyone he liked, she just wished he would have kept on the low, because it wouldn't really be him they would be talking about.

Somehow Rin had managed to get through the noisy cafeteria without getting called apart. She never did have a problem with anyone, besides Kagura that was, and always stuck to her true friends, though she didn't know what to say of them now after the mortifying scene they had caused for her. Not really upset, but just uncomfortable with the idea of having her name being passed down from table to table. But she would get them next time; she would keep that in mind.

"Rin," Said a very charming sweet voice. Rin was already walking across the school parking lot, still not sure of her destination.

Rin looked up and let her eyes roam until they found the handsome man, who was the very reason for the uproar in the cafeteria. His short, dark black and curly hair neatly combed, with a curl that stuck out and hovered over his forehead. Nicely shaped dark eyebrows, with a pair of baby-blue eyes. A fine thin nose that was only centimeters above the nicely heart-shaped lips, and an edgy blue stripe that hugged each cheekbone. Pale ivory skin, with a very light touch of tan and which covered the rest of his entire muscular body. He was tall and lean, but the muscles well engraved in every part of his body.

Rin stared in awe, she had forgotten the last time since she had stared at such a beautiful man. He was a full-fledged demon too, just like Sesshomaru.

'_That was about five hours ago now shut your mouth! It's Sesshomaru you love."_ She heard her conscience tell her.

It was loud enough, as Rin snapped back to reality, even though the man she was staring at was reality. Her eyes lowered to meet the pavement, while her hands began to do their playful mingle.

"You have become a stranger," Mitsue spoke clearly as he reached her. His eyes flashed like lightning trying to meet hers.

Rin nodded her head, "Yeah, but I'm not the only one at fault am I?" She asked playfully, trying to hide her nervous smile.

'_Way to play it cool Rin!_

If all of the beautiful demons she was surrounded by were drugs, then she was surely overdosed. Rin did not know how much longer she could stand the eyes that were fixated on her. You'd think she was use to it because of Sesshomaru, but somehow, Mitsue gave a different feeling. Instead of the intense and cool aura Sesshomaru conveyed, his was a warm and relaxed aura. Rin was not quite sure how it all managed to operate.

Mitsue gave a sugary laugh, letting his pearly white teeth show. "You're right. You aren't. But I'm sure a 'hello' or a wave would have sufficed, don't you think?" He questioned her. Rin wasn't sure if it was an interrogation or what.

Trying to let the conversation run of smoothly, she continued with his playful remarks. "Friendship is based on two, not one. So I think that it applies to you as well."

Mitsue's eyes narrowed and his face hardened, trying to ignore her gaze this time. "Yeah well, believe me when I say I tried." Her replied easily, what was Rin really up against?

She waited for another smart comment to come, but she was at a dead end. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she should continue to an erratic conversation. Time did fly in human world, and he was a demon. They both saw things differently. While for Mitsue, their random meeting seemed to be a good thing; Rin wasn't exactly on the same page. They had history together and it was quite strange to talk again, which was one of the main reasons it had startled her to see his name on the invitation. As a human, she moved on from their early friendship, but because of the lack aging, he was most likely to still be on that period of time.

The Kimura's and Taisho's had long demon history, so she had been told. She was not attentive to all of the details, but did not know that now they were nothing but old enemies after trying to merge the families. Rin and Mitsue had been friends since little, and Sesshomaru had ended their friendship. He took things very seriously and even if Touga Taisho, her step-father, had forgiven the Kimura's and accepted them as acquaintances, Sesshomaru would not. They hadn't spoken in years, and if they were caught, Sesshomaru had warned the Kimura's on ruining their demon stature.

As a result, here they were again, talking like big strangers.

Rin shook her head again, realizing that it was a mistake to be seen, not wanting to risk anything for their family. She turned her body in order to leave, but was stopped when a soft clawed hand grasped her wrist.

"Mitsue, don't insist. I don't want you to get in trouble. You know what will happen. So please . . . don't . . . push it." She slowed her sentence, almost stuttering the last words. The guilt was already eating at her.

In alternative of the hardened and preoccupied expression she had received earlier, Mitsue broke into a dashing smile. How long had it been that it had Rin blushing? She normally wouldn't be affected by his normal smile, but here she was, acting like if she were in front of . . . Sesshomaru.

Her wrist was let free as Mitsue stepped to be next to her. "We are no longer enemies, at least I hope _we_ never were. But our families have come to an agreement—"

"A compromise," Rin interrupted. When they were younger, he had taught Rin to say compromise rather than agreement, because it sounded so much better, and since then, it was what she said.

Again the smile reappeared, "Yes, a compromise. One where we no longer have boundaries between our lands or . . . the people we talk too." He smiled on the last part, trying to sound enthusiastic about it all.

Rin swallowed his words whole, and slowly processed them in her mind. It was awkward to know that her previous thoughts had suddenly come true. They were no longer enemies. Now, if the next part, about Sesshomaru not accepting the compromise, came true, then she would definitely take a job as a fortune-teller.

"That's great. You do know Sesshomaru will never allow it?" She asked, sort of warning him beforehand.

Mitsue's face tensed, his eyebrows furrowed into line. "I see you still have great respect for him." He added.

Rin didn't notice when they had began walking, but stopped immediately. "I do. And you out of all people know . . . that."

"Don't worry, I did not come to start an argument." Mitsue's sugary voice kicked back in, a little too much.

Rin felt the worry she had been building up inside, was washed away with his comment. "Thank . . . you."

"You know, I'd hate to waste such an opportunity to talk to you. It has been a while." His gaze was understandable, and confident.

"It has," She agreed, basically repeating what he said.

"I think your lunch was ruined inside," He pointed to the outside of the school, obviously where the cafeteria was located. "Come with me, I haven't eaten yet. And we could catch up," He offered nicely, too nice to turn down.

Interchanging looks between the two, Rin shook her head. "I ah . . . I was going back home." She said, trying to excuse herself nicely from the invitation, to what could turn into hell if Sesshomaru showed up.

"First off, that's the wrong direction, and you don't have a car." He countered, attempting to hide his teasing grin.

In Rin's mind, it was the right direction; he just didn't know that she lived with Sesshomaru. She felt the jolt of annoyance hit her, and even felt like fuming at him for his remark. "You don't know that!" She yelled, commenting about not having a car.

"Am I wrong?" He said, again with the teasing tone.

She stared in disbelief. He had become a little too overconfident since the last time they were together. But coming back to his comment, Rin shook her head in response.

Mitsue laughed lively for a moment, his baby-blue eyes never failing to release hers. "Then come on," He quickly walked up to her, and picked her up with his strong arms, settling her in bridal style.

"Eek!" Rin screamed. This was his habit, to have her in his arms. However, Rin knew this was a bad idea. She was going to yell at him to put her back down, but something stopped her. It wasn't on a positive note, and wasn't certain on why.

She really did not feel like handling Sesshomaru just after they agreed on _her_ meeting _his _expectations. Just how exactly was she going to do that? What she was definite of was that this could jeopardize it immensely, but then again, it was perfect for her _plan._

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**This chapter was also longer than usual, so i threw you in some extra because I realized it would be fair, after the long wait. lol. Well tell me what you think and leave a review(:**

**V V V**

**Click it, NOW! (;**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello! YES, YES, YES! I know! I took FOREVER! I'm SOOOOO SORRY about that! But here you have it, it's chapter 6! **_

_**Please don't throw that at me, I have it OK! Lol. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW! Oh, AND ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Dirty Secrets**_

_**~}*{~**_

It was rather awkward for Rin to be sitting across from her '_old' _best friend. After such a long period of time, there was so much more than the young Mitsue she knew. The age gap between them was never a problem, but instead, their last names. It was moments like this when she really did regret being part of the Taisho family, or a demon family for that matter. Demons always had so many rules to abide by, but after sixteen years of it, she almost had the hang of it. Yet, it was still a pain and quite irritating, not to mention, it ruined a lot of her happiness.

If it weren't for the Demon Council, there would never be family rankings or statuses. Humans would be treated a little less harsh and would actually be respected. Demon families would get along better and would not have to settle disputes by ruining marriages or separating a couple, or the friendships between younglings in families. They always found a way to destroy a strong bonding. Now, if she were to have been a half demon at least, she could've gotten a say in the dispute about her and Mitsue's friendship, but on the other hand, Sesshomaru would hate her and despise her more, which still didn't make sense to her.

The last thought led Rin's eyes to focus back to the breath-taking figure. His intense, yet sweet stare, led the blood to surface on her cheeks once again. Although that advantage was in almost every demon male, Mitsue was very good at it.

Mitsue then waved a hand in front of Rin, adding another smile to it.

'_It's still not fair, no matter who it is. Both of them are really unfair,'_ Her thoughts were once again leading her to comparing about them.

"Sorry," Rin said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I just don't want you spacing out." He laughed a chorus chuckle, while his hands folded on top of the table. "We have a lot to talk about," He transitioned from his joyful voice to a very delicate tone.

'_What was that about?'_ Rin wondered, but she had agreed.

They were at _their _favorite fast-food restaurant. _**WacDonald's, **_their chill-out place when they were younger. "Sooo, how has school been for you?"

"I think you would know. We attend to the same one." Mitsue pointed out, while his baby-blue eyes fixated heavily on Rin.

True enough, they went to the same high school, but he had his boundaries to keep, and so did she. Trying not to get on that topic . . . yet, Rin grabbed the closest menu on table, confident that he would let her off the hook for a tad. "Anything new?" She uninterestedly asked while her eyes passed by the names of the meals on the menu.

In _**WacDonald's, **_they served like in any other regular restaurant. Waitresses and waiters came to take your order, which was unlikely for fast-food restaurants.

Mitsue stiffened in his seat, and his jaw flexed, enhancing his handsome face. "Not in a while no, and you?" The unbreakable tone he flawlessly betrayed sent chills to course down Rin's spine.

"Same old, same old." Rin wasn't as enthusiastic of their lunch as she hoped.

"Still trying to meet his expectations?" His voice was so light, that Rin couldn't take it as an insult at all. It did surprise her a bit for him to transition on that topic, yet she merely ignored it.

Her eyes leveled on his, and again earned a smile from him. "You need to stop that," She murmured.

"Stop what?" Again the intensity in Mitsue's voice rose, and his body became stiff.

"I'm referring to your mood-swings. One moment you are all smiles and the next, you become stiff and rigid," Rin informed him, "As if mocking Sesshomaru in your own way," She murmured the last part, almost inaudible.

Mitsue relented to Rin's command and relaxed. His features came to be softer and his knuckles unclenched. "I'm sorry, it just has been such a long time, and your scent, it's so . . ." He trailed off, his blue whirlpools coming to a close.

Taking in his image, Rin understood what he meant. Izayoi had mentioned something about her scent becoming more '_enticing_', even Sesshomaru had commented about it. What was happening with her body? But also, a demon male easily became jealous when hearing another's male name. Was he jealous of Sesshomaru?

"Then I don't think this is a good idea . . . you should probably go home." She said softly, hoping it wouldn't irritate him.

"I can handle it, just . . . don't mention his name . . . please." His request sounded careful, trying not to anger Rin and she understood . . . well, not quite entirely.

Finally, Rin let the menu fall flat on the table, while her brown orbs glued onto his. "Ok, what's wrong . . . really? Why did you suddenly invite me to the dance? How did our families dispute get resolved?" She wasn't mad, but wanted to get over their obstacle. Rin had aired a lot of questions, not giving Mitsue enough time to answer any of them. However, even if her tone wasn't loud, it was loud enough for his demon ears to understand she demanded for an answer.

There was a long pause between the two. Mitsue was giving her extra time just in case she forgot one more question, but Rin gestured him to carry on.

"Which one do I start with?" The playful tone he conveyed relaxed Rin.

"How about the invitation one." Her prompting response got another smile from the demon.

'_He needs to stop this,'_ a voice echoed in Rin's head.

The baby-blue eyes turned into a dark ocean color. The intensity that had cleared was brought back, but not at the same level miraculously. It seemed he was taking her advice at work.

"Well, the free part you already know,"

"About the boundaries you mean?"

"As a senior, there is a lot more than asking a lady to the dance, for a demon that is. We go through a specific process. While us young-demons transition to adult-demons, we must begin searching for our intended mate. Now wait and let me explain. What I'm about to tell you, is to be kept a secret between the two of us. Rin, if you can't keep this, and '_accidentally' _mention it to someone else, my future will be in danger." Rin wondered about the emphasis on 'accidentally'. He knew that she wouldn't blab about it to anyone, but he seemed to be taking more precaution than normal.

"The demon council expects demon males to begin searching for their intended mate while at junior level. When you're a senior, you must already have one so that your future starts out with your mate and yourself, and possibly children, but they don't require that much yet." Despite the serious tone he carried while he spoke, his face features were yet so calm . . . beautiful. Rin didn't understand why she kept eyeballing at his dashing face, but after such a long time, who wouldn't?

"But why?" She questioned immediately, breaking away eye contact for a moment to allow the news he was revealing to her sink in.

Mitsue was a bit reluctant to answer at first, but Rin's eyes kept searching for his in order to press on for a reply. "Because the Demon Society is becoming extinct."

'_Extinct? That could hardly be the case as to why they were being ridiculously demanding for a 'mate'_. Though the slight persuasive tinge he held in his tone, made Rin go along with him.

Not seeming inclined to go forward, Rin swallowed hard and continued. "How? There are bunch of schools with demon mix and they even outnumber humans."

"Not compared to before. See, there are a bunch of foolish young demons that can't 'control' themselves, and the demon council no longer tolerates such actions."

"So they are—" Rin was cut off before she could finish.

"Killing them, yes" Mitsue admitted ruefully. Rin could tell he was apologetic of the deeds.

"What does that have to do with pursuing a mate?" Rin asked next, reminding him of how the subject merely veered off to another.

Mitsue's eyes were fervent, and abruptly slid to meet Rin's. "I'm not the one who is pushing for one, Rin. I don't want this. But to answer your question, it is so that the Demon Society can regain those who have died. They want numbers."

She tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were pressing hard on hers. "And you want me to—"

Again, she was rudely cut off. "I did not choose you. I was taking my time too lightly and the Demon Council decided for me. They somehow learned of our past friendship and thought of you to be the best choice. And they wont let you have—"

"They won't let me have a say in it, right?" The shaking in her tone revealed that for her to talk about 'rights' was a touchy subject on her part.

"Rin, you know that you can always have a say with me. However, the Demon Council will do anything possible for us demons to bring more into the world." Mitsue paused then, his facial expression becoming somber. "Even if they are to be half-demons."

The last part made Rin cringe. She remembered the words Sesshomaru had harshly directed to her awhile back. Sorrow was what overflowed more than any other emotion. Recalling the surly Inuyasha was enough to understand of the 'half–breed' way of living, the prejudice and everything. It made her comprehend of how demon civilization worked and how badly they thought of 'half-demons'. The idea was ridiculous to Rin. In her heart, they were all equal.

"Mitsue, our friendship cannot be the source to this mess. I don't—"

"It will only be—" His exasperating way of cutting her in the middle of her sentence, was irritating Rin.

"Stop that!" Trying not to be the center of attention, her loud intent came out to be a mere whisper.

"Now what do I need to stop?" Mitsue's hoarse tone was too loud and surely brought eyes to roam to their booth.

"Stop cutting me off! Now, go on," Rin conceded gracefully.

The slight roll of Mitsue's eyes almost made Rin burst into laughter. Had she never seen a beautiful person try to be ignorant with their eyes? "It will only be the dance and if by that point you still don't feel the affection for me, as you would for your intended mate, then I will no longer bother you and try to evade the Demon Council somehow. But that's only if you agree."

Rin ignored the last part. The dismissive way he said things, made her worry. "That's in a month, and to go against the Demon Council is insane and you will be . . . you will be killed and what does the dance have to do with anything?" She was worried, her best friend could be killed because she wouldn't agree to a stupid dance. Was it _that_ significant?

"Because the dance is what they call, the '_The Tradition Acceptance'_. If the female demon, or human, who was chosen by one of us, attends to the dance, it merely means that they are accepting to be our intended mate. As for the Demon Council, I can kill them first." He answered confidently, including a finger gesture that meant 'exactly'. Like if he meant for Rin to reach that point in the conversation.

"Mitsue, that's a bit rash." Of course it was crazy, even the idea sounded incredulous.

Not realizing of how close their bodies were coming while speaking across from each other, Mitsue distanced himself back, and so did Rin.

"It may be, but I'm not going to risk your happiness and be selfish just to get me out of the Demon Council's supervision." His tone yielding and gentle.

Right then, Rin was struck dumbfounded with his countering answer. Sure when they were younger he would say the sweetest things, but this time, she felt as though she was missing something vital, as if his statement had a different meaning. Either way, she definitely had to agree— or the guilt would eat her alive for the rest of her life. But as soon as the thought entered, so came more. All of them, she tried to reconstruct; it would be 'chaos' if she really did agree. Quickly she wished them away, not wanting to even consider of what could happen.

Rin began to gnaw on her bottom lip, jutting it out every once in awhile. The silence became too loud for her and after rethinking things and visualizing of what could become with a simple "yes," her eyes hardened and slowly veered to meet Mitsue's, who was very vigilant, trying to read her expression.

After another minute, Rin began to shake her head in uneven sways, "Even if I did agree, Sesshomaru won't allow it."

"I didn't ask you to agree to such actions anyways, so Sesshomaru was never a concern in my plans" His ocean-like eyes swiftly stirred, settling on Rin. She frequently tried to ignore them, but as soon as they met, Rin was in oblivion.

Trying to shrug away his comment, Rin carefully let her orbs fall, detaching herself from the profound staring. She quickly debated that it was best to take the spotlight off Sesshomaru, at least for a while longer. Reason being, was because she was not quite prepared to see him after the lunch, and speaking about him made him feel that much closer.

"Did you send out the invitation?" Her ingenious question bought herself more time.

Mitsue's eyes narrowed on Rin's, almost suggesting that her way of 'side-tracking' the conversation was useless, for he had caught on, but Rin hoped she was only misreading his expression. "Demon Council," He clarified.

How did her friends get a hold of it? Had they gone through her locker? Oh, she would get those two later on.

"How did everyone find out?" Rin asked, suddenly wary.

"Most likely Watanabe." His fast and subtle answer was a bit bothersome to Rin. Here she was trying to alter the conversation, but he wouldn't say much for her to continue from.

"Kagura? How would she know?" A more vehement attitude activated on Rin's part when she realized it had been Kagura who spread the word.

Mitsue immediately busted into silent laughs, amused of how easily it was to stir Rin. Even though she had revealed to him long ago that she disliked her, Mitsue seemed to just find it all too entertaining. On the other hand, Rin didn't find it as funny and only gave him a frantic gesture to continue.

The ends of his mouth settled back into line, showing he was serious now. But it was pathetic because he wound up smiling at her in the end.

"Right. Since the Demon Council always keep things a secret, and my family is a part of it, then you wouldn't have realized the moment when the head of the Watanabe family joined the Council."

Once Rin obtained her response, she went to a next question, still trying to form a wide gap from the possibilities of Sesshomaru being added to the conversation.

"So if I agree to this . . . invitation, I'm agreeing to somehow be your intended mate?" As much as she tried for it to be a cover up question, it frankly became acute. Even the way her voice presented it, had the hint of affliction, which she strived to hide.

"Correct." Mitsue was quick and sharp on his answers. Rin deluded herself thinking that he just did not care enough to answer in big portions, but her conscience told her different. It informed that Mitsue was most likely aware of her trying to avoid the 'Sesshomaru Topic' and was answering quickly in order for to not go astray on the subject.

Instead of worrying about Sesshomaru, Rin began to concentrate on the main dilemma. In her heart, she knew that she didn't have those kinds of feelings for Mitsue. Sure they were best friends and he had been there for her when Sesshomaru was very difficult with her; the pain subsided and the cheerful Rin always came back. He was always too kind and maybe she had fallen for him a couple of times, though when Sesshomaru showed up, they were easily washed away so that obviously meant nothing. But she did want to help. He was under a heavy predicament and for once wanted to be the savior.

Sesshomaru would be devastated, but did he have to find out? Anyhow, maybe then he would get a wake up call. Perhaps he would realize of the love he has for her.

Rin's eyes narrowed back to the main _dilemma_, but had to admit it was a good one, for hers and Mitsue's benefit of course. Although, becoming his actual mate? Could she possibly stop that process later on? At least while the Demon Council is under the false pretense?

"Rin, I will not allow you to agree." Mitsue's voice broke her from her line of thought. She did not expect it to be delicate, it almost sounded breakable.

"But, I want to help you and war is not a good thing, humans will somehow get involved and get killed, and even demons. It's not the best solution to try and aggravate them simply because _I refused._ I'm not letting it happen." Rin clarified.

"I don't care about how everyone else will take this. It will make _you_ unhappy, and you know I can't stand that." Mitsue's vehement response astonished Rin. Each and every word was too careful to confuse for a lie. Plus, he would never lie to her in that aspect. He had always said he cared for her happiness, especially after seeing her unhappy most of her life.

Rin shook her head, "Mitsue, I have to repay you, somehow. I _want_ to help you. You're my best friend, and I'm going to do what's right, so please . . . don't try to stop me. It won't work."

After everything he had gone through, only to cheer her up. He had constantly got into trouble with his family, and even lost his father's trust; she felt horrible and guilty for that.

"I can handle myself Rin. You can't, you are horrible at faking things anyway." He said, his voice suggesting the amusement.

It was true, Rin was horrible at faking, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. "Maybe . . . by the date of the dance you . . . I . . . ah . . ." She trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase her response.

Through her peripheral vision, a glance of Mitsue's white teeth suddenly distracted her. His eyes showed he was enjoying himself. Immediately, Rin looked away, in order to not stare long, and to let him catch a glimpse of her red cheeks. But as the thought sprung, Rin then realized that it . . . wouldn't hurt to fall for her role. She could actually . . . _love _him, and it wouldn't be fake, which was what she aimed for . . . for his benefit.

"Rin, I know you love him. It's all over your scent. Also, your heart speeds up furiously when his name is mentioned." His eyes became dimmer then. "I can't ruin that either."

Yet still amazed her of how exact he was being over her feelings; glad he knew this, that way she didn't have to tell him. She saved herself from that one, luckily.

"Don't worry about that. It's not like he loves me back, we are still siblings." Rin lied, maybe that way he wouldn't feel too guilty.

A chuckle escaped Mitsue's throat and his eyes eased up. "I'm a demon Rin. I'm attentive that you aren't siblings."

Rin was bemused again, "How do you . . . know?" She questioned, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"I've known since the very moment I met you. You were crying remember? And then you went on about your 'big' brother Sesshomaru and how cruel he was being. And later on I met him. The scents weren't identical, yet you were under the façade that he was your brother and then I was warned by the old man. He said . . . quote . . . " 'Rin is at a difficult stage in life and does not need more complication, so please do not mention anything to her, or you will definitely not be able to see her.' " Was what he told me, I think . . . " Mitsue's words drifted into a different thought, but snapped out of it quickly. "This was way back, when our families were still friendly to each other." He finished, adding a roll to his eyes.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

After what seemed long hours of conversation, Rin decided not to bring the _subject _back up again. Comprehending that it was too soon to have a definite answer, and too soon to leave her emotions vulnerable. She at least had to get prepared for that, and to remember to not force herself to it.

'_Natural, not fake.' _She reminded.

After getting over the very consuming start of their conversation, things eased and soon enough they were laughing at old times. It was the perfect way to regain one's friendship after a long period of time. Good to know that friendships can always stay strong even if being separated by force. Mitsue also mentioned it, and agreed that he was happy to see _her_ regain her smile once again. Though his phrase was rather confusing at the point, did she look down?

The utter truth that she had to confide within herself was that she was overwhelmed and confused by him. She couldn't fit the pieces in the puzzle correctly. Nothing made sense and she felt almost stupid for not being able to comprehend anything. Sesshomaru's character was all over the place that she didn't even know which one was the real one. One moment he said he despised her, and pushed her away completely, but right then, he would suddenly reach for her and begin to have physical contact with her. Rin was only a human being for Kami's sakes!

He was a full-fledge, and beautiful demon, who didn't any problem whatsoever, and Rin was only a simple human who didn't have any type of advantages. She very much understood his despise for humans, but knew that deep down the cold shield he kept between everyone, there was a small love for Rin. That was why she insisted constantly, trying to remind him of the glimpse of love that he had let her see, but even with all of that, he still hadn't given up on that idea.

No one had ever seen the Sesshomaru she knew, and wanted to know whatever happened to him. Back then he kept his mask on with everyone else, and even with her at times, but every once in a while he had taken part of it off, to slightly reveal his real persona. Now everything is different. It almost seemed as though someone were to be controlling him. Telling him that he must keep the ridiculous and poisonous act he betrayed— pulling the strings behind him.

Clearly then Rin's laughter ceased and her eyes were wide with shock. Her heartbeat rushed and thudded against her chest heavily. The blood that coursed in her veins was heated and anger began to penetrate the slight enjoyment she was having. Mitsue also stopped and the baby-blue eyes were the as dark as an ocean. He came to the understanding that something was wrong with Rin.

"Rin," He mentioned, his tone hard and pressing. However, Rin's anger was too overpowering to hear his words.

In an abrupt movement, Mitsue had taken Rin from the booth they had been sitting on, and quickly disappeared in a swift movement out of the restaurant; out on the open. Rin of course wasn't aware of that, and Mitsue only lingered about in the darkness for a moment, but brusquely took out in a full run, while Rin bridal style in his arms.

Rin's eyes swerved quickly as her vision clarified her she was passing through a forest, in a rapid speed of course. Aware that she was being held in warm, strong arms and was protecting her, conscious that Mitsue was the one carrying her, and whispering if she was ok, while still in a full run. Her eyes slightly closed, while answering with a simple 'Mm-hmm'.

After a couple of minutes, Mitsue slowed his run to a slow walk. The breeze was soft to her skin now, the trees weren't a blur any longer, her eyes were able to pick up from where her vision had been left. She tried to catch a sight of Mitsue, but it was too dark for Rin to see his eyes, to be able and read his expression.

"You can let me down now. I'm feeling better." Rin requested.

Mitsue discontinued his walk; his arms tightened their grip on Rin. "On one condition." Mitsue prompted.

Picking up on the mischievous request, Rin rolled her eyes. "Fine, only if I get an answer in return." She complied, going along.

"Agreed," He settled.

Rin's eyes kept searching for his, but were unsuccessful. "Why the unexpected escape back there? And after that, I'll see if I want to consent to yours." She said, trying not to sound so amused.

"Because you immediately froze and I panicked, and knowing you don't like being the center of attention, I thought it was best to leave the place. So I ran," His voice was completely straightforward, it was hard to believe that it would be a planned scheme in order to be alone.

"Oh," Was all that Rin could make out. He knew her too well.

A rumble of a low chuckle escaped Mitsue's chest, meaning he had caught sight of her eye rolling. "You will tell me what happened to you back there."

Taking that as her only option to be let down, because she was obviously not about to fight the man, Rin nodded her head. Her replies not always being words was one of the many characteristics Sesshomaru portrayed, and picked up on.

As Mitsue gently let her down, Rin began to put her thoughts in place. Trying to put the words in the correct phrases that would make him understand, because she knew that what had sprung on her back at the restaurant, was definitely the answer to Sesshomaru's behavior. Also, she had to somehow spare his reacting feelings to Sesshomaru's name, but he wanted to know, so she agreed on making a hypothetical explanation.

"Alright, begin your explanation," Mitsue teased, making Rin feel like she was being questioned by a police officer.

Her brown orbs swayed to meet Mitsue's walking figure beside her, and tried to search for his expression. Not being able to read him while in a dark forest. Why had he suddenly choose to run here anyway?

"Back at the restaurant, you mentioned that the Demon Council always liked to keep things a secret. Does that also include manipulating one's ideas, one's reactions, one's . . . feelings?" A knot in her throat almost stopped her from ending her sentence.

"Rin, I'm not sure I—"

"Do you want to know or not?" Rin cut him off, trying to shut him up for once.

"Yes but—"

"Then answer the question!" Rin commanded, ignoring whatever rude expression he may be conveying.

The inescapable silence filled their surroundings while Mitsue struggled for his response . . . "Yes, but I'm not completely sure of that possibility," He finally answered.

Rin again rolled her eyes at his 'uncertainty' and continued. "Let's say that the Demon Council didn't want one of the most powerful demons to be mated to someone, hmm, let's just say . . . human." Rin was reeling into her dilemma in a quite hesitant way, in order to keep things disguise, but with 'most powerful demon' and 'human', she felt like she gave it away. However, who knew what Mitsue thought as the 'most powerful demon'.

"I think I follow . . ." He elucidated in sincerity, giving Rin some hope that he could actually help her with facts.

"Alright," She muttered. "The Demon Council will do anything to stop that demon and human from being together by controlling him. Possibly threatening him that they could hurt the one he loved by force, and that they would only show mercy if he himself pushed her away." Rin sculptured the words perfectly to a situation that could not resemble hers in any possible way, but she knew that Mitsue could pick up on some hints . . . maybe.

"But what is wrong with him mating a human female?" He asked arbitrarily, not continuing from where she left off.

Rin shot him a confused look from the side or eyes. "Well, that she's human, palpably," She said, still with a questionable gaze.

Mitsue laughed lightly, and Rin was not sure why he would do so when they were having a serious conversation. "Evidently you weren't paying attention to me when I explained about the Demon Council." His eyes veered to meet Rin's puzzled look.

"Well I guess I didn't, since you are saying I missed something." She retorted, trying to hide her irritated tone.

"I said that the Demon Council is trying to get back numbers and they aren't even putting too much thought if a full demon male tried to mate with a female. So there has to be an additional difficulty to your theory about this human that the Demon Council will not allow them to mate." Mitsue said, trying his best to explain his side of the theory.

As Rin carefully processed his beliefs in her thoughts, a very strong blow of wild wind, that almost knocked her off her feet, rudely interrupted her but Mitsue was there instantly beside her.

"Rin, I think we should leave," He suggested in a hard voice. Rin could make out the difference from his previous one, and it was big. Something was going on.

"Why?" She asked frantically, her orbs roving off in every direction. But they immediately ceased when they caught sight of silver.

Oh, no.

"Mitsue, _you_ should leave!" She tried to yell, though the impact of their auras overpowered it and it became nothing but a whisper to them.

Trying to get closer, and overhear whatever words they would exchange, Rin walked cautiously to their area.

"Sess—" Rin whispered. After _their_ last meeting together, they were completely fine, but what worried her was what would happen after _this_ wonderful meeting.

"Taisho, long time no see." Mitsue began to converse.

"Rin, is this Sesshomaru not the best taste of canine there is that you feel the need to associate with mutts such as these?" The harsh tone that she had anticipated for, hit her a bit too harsh. But she had completely forgotten that Mitsue was a fox demon, which were related to dogs and wolves and such.

"Whatever the case may be, Rin obviously has great taste since she decided to leave with me," Mitsue countered, his voice randomly calm and mellow, but taunting.

Rin's eyes widened at the lie and was about to protest, however Sesshomaru interrupted, once again, with a deep snarl.

What was up with everyone cutting her out of the scene?

"Do not lie mongrel, I can smell it on you. You brought her here, and Rin, you will be punished for agreeing to such actions."

"Don't speak to Rin like that! She has every right to be with me if she likes!" Growled Mitsue, a bit louder than normal.

"First of all Mitsue, don't lie! And keep out of this! Second, Sesshomaru, this is the second time seeing you today and I will not be insulted because your demon is simply reacting to jealousy! So I will not be punished for anything your _highness._ I have the right to be friends with him if I so choose! Did anyone tell you about the limits being removed?" Rin yelled loudly, telling both of them what they deserved to hear. Her tantrum had only begun and for once she was putting Sesshomaru in his place, because she was sick and tired of his stupid commands of do's and don'ts.

"Now, you" she nudged her head at Sesshomaru, and in return to her 'rude' address, she received a growl. "Look, I don't care if you are mad at me, but I want to leave now. I'm tired anyways."

Then she turned ninety degrees in order to meet Mitsue, who's eyes were finally light enough to tell that he was astounded by her outburst. "It was a nice day with you and you will have my answer in a week or so. See you at school tomorrow." She finished, while turning her body and taking Sesshomaru's arm, who also seemed to be surprised by her actions and dominating moment.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm not allowing you to _punish_ me. I'm the one who should be mad in this situation. . ." She said lightly, trying not to be too serious.

A growl and a 'Hn,' was the simple reply she got. Soon enough, Sesshomaru had an arm wrapped around her waist, ready to take off in his famous ball of light.

Before they were to set off in the air, Mitsue's voice hovered in the background.

"I see you still haven't told her. Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't, because she has every right, plus, I think she has it almost figured out." It was directed to Sesshomaru and Rin knew that, but he was also referring to her.

At that moment, Sesshomaru's eyes swayed at his direction, sending a death glare. This of course only gave Rin a hint that whatever it was Mitsue said, had to be true.

She tried to turn and ask what he was mumbling about, except that Sesshomaru took off in that moment.

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

_**So? How did you like it? Yes, I know. It's a bit confusing, and so sorry about the late update. It's just I have a lot going on this summer. I expected it to be writing time, but I believe that's not the case any longer! Lol. **_

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter! (:**_

_**Leave a review with your GUESS about what Mitsue may be talking about? **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! **_

_**I will update faster next time, promise! **_

_**REVIEWW!**_

_**REVIEWW!**_

_**REVIEWW!**_

_**V V V V V V **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya, ya, ya. I know it took a long time to post this chapter but hey, I got a good one! Well, at least I hope I do! I got a surprise for you all! So read , enjoy, and review(:**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Obstacles**_

_**~}*{~**_

Sesshomaru wasn't happy, and that was an understatement. No, the word that best described his character at the moment was pissed. And he had every right to be. Rin may not understand the circumstances at all, because she wasn't aware of them. No one was. Every time he thought of it, his blood boiled feverishly. He was damn tired of hiding the true feelings that overcame him and his demon when he saw Rin. When he spoke to Rin . . . when he . . . _touched_ . . . Rin. Never would he admit that a human was right, despite the honest feelings he had for her because he still considered himself to be at a higher rank than the pathetic living beings that were known as humans. Just that this particular human, made him 'feel' something other than pure hatred.

Rin was right when she mentioned that he hated humans because he came very close to loving one. How it had come to be possible, he had no remote idea. He was very reluctant when his thoughts came across that particular subject, because it drove him crazy to not know the answer. He knew her scent was not healthy to be around, he was male after all and those specific feelings were unfortunately stronger than he anticipated. Surely, never did he let those emotions be rather perceptible; they were emotions that humans let themselves indulge in.

Having Rin in his arms at that very moment was hard enough, and she couldn't make it simple for him. While being airborne, Sesshomaru felt her heart thrum somewhat in an accelerated mode. Through her scent he realized her intentions sooner and immediately cupped his hands tighter on the back of her knees. She needed to compose herself before trying to have a rational conversation with him, and so did he. Sheepishly, the girl settled back down, seeming not inclined to do anything.

Sesshomaru's eyes traced the landscape they were flying over, trying to find a good place where they could be comfortable, and possibly have somewhat of a conversation. Yet, he would have to take sometime before he said anything. He was still a full-blooded demon and no one could make him listen or could make him speak his feelings for that matter.

Anger flowed though his veins. He had Rin in his arms, corrupted by a lie. He heard the entire conversation when she and that mutt were at the restaurant. He didn't interrupt because he wanted to hear of Mitsue's plans. And that was what angered him most, the fact that she could let herself be deluded by such lies. If only she knew the absurd and cruel role Mitsue was required to fill in her life.

He hated how much of a goodhearted person she was, and quite honestly, his heart wasn't that harsh that he couldn't perceive that. Another reason why he detested humans, another reason why he didn't let himself be vulnerable to anyone. And because of her constant susceptible persona, her eyes wouldn't open to the truth. She would have to learn one way or another, and he would make sure of that.

The lies that were taking course in her life, would change it drastically. Only he could stop it, though he didn't have a clear path that he could take that would lead to it.

"_**What about our lies?" **_His demon questioned.

Sesshomaru Taisho was certainly not a liar. He had his ways of hiding the truth from Rin because it would only damage her more, perhaps both.

"_**That does not justify the fact that we have,"**_

A deep growl escaped his throat. Rin's reflex to flinch brought him back to earth. His golden orbs fought the urge to peer into her brown-maroon eyes. If doing so, the anger that was now diminishing would only rise back to its fullest potential. So maybe not fullest, but he would be angry.

"We shall land here," He muttered, almost inaudible for human ears.

Their speed slowed as they descended back to the ground, a woodland area that no one would dare travel through. Once his ball of light subdued, the tight grasp he had on Rin loosened and he gently placed her down, still having one hand slightly holding on to her hip, just in case she lost balance.

Rin of course recoiled like he had slapped her.

"_**You shouldn't expect any less from a human. Disrespect is what she shows us. Put her in place."**_ His demon offended.

'_Be quiet,'_ Sesshomaru demanded.

The inevitable situation he accidently placed in his mind, occurred quite fast. He was well aware that she was upset with him.

Letting his narrowed golden orbs to meet hers, Sesshomaru stepped forward cautiously. "This one does not appreciate your disregard, Rin." His tone hardened into animosity. Sesshomaru had to come back to his stoic personality once and for all. It wasn't like him to ponder so much, especially about his emotions at that.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not disrespecting you in any way," She muttered under her breath, disdainfully, ignoring the question.

The response was awfully bold coming from her. It was astonishing for Sesshomaru, since she was always so respectful. "Hn. You disobeyed this Sesshomaru," He said, answering his own question.

Rin's orbs flickered to a different direction, avoiding his gaze, though he stared at her broodingly. Instantly, he took in the scent that mixed in the air, while so he picked up on her emotions. Quickly, he stopped breathing for a moment because there was quite a combination that he wouldn't tolerate.

Soon enough, after a long pause, Rin veered her attention towards him. She seemed inclined to speak, but Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation. "I don't understand you, Sesshomaru." Again she paused, reaching for a strand of hair that left its place and gently pushed behind her ear. "Mitsue is . . . my best friend, regardless if you hate him or not. You can't come and disrupt a nice conversation by saying that you will punish me for my disobedience. Like it or not, our families no longer have a grudge and are willing to be at peace. Why can't you?" Her lips came to a close, and Sesshomaru very much liked that.

He sensed her lie. If Rin thought that accepting toing to the waltz, which was indeed the first step of being a mate, was being a good friend . . . well, he wasn't going to listen to any of it.

"_**Show her who the real Sesshomaru is," **_His demon decreed.

And it was right. Sesshomaru had to show her the truth. He wouldn't stand there and listen to her unnecessary bickering. "Do not lie to this one, Rin," His gravelly voice made out.

Suddenly, Rin flinched at his voice and retreaded a couple of steps back. "I-m-m n-oot" She stuttered.

How pathetic. Now she really was acting like the humans he wasn't fond of. Sesshomaru snarled lowly and took swift steps in order to meet her a centimeter away. "You believe in such lies, it is intolerable." He recapped. A clawed hand reached for her chin, and tilted it upwards so that her eyes could meet his golden whirlpools, and the fury that hid behind them.

The only way she would stop her useless actions, was if he admitted that he did want her; that his demon yearned for her. However, it was futile. He wasn't allowed too, because of his overbearing grandmother, Nozumi Taisho, who unfortunately was part of the Demon Council. She of all full-blooded demons had the deepest revulsion against humans. If he had not known her intentions sooner, Rin would at least be on the first step to mating with him by now. But because of Nozumi's disgust towards Rin, she wouldn't let her only full-blooded grandson to have half-blooded pups like his brother Inuyasha.

Only Nozumi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew about the agreement. Those thoughts often percolated in his mind, and it would only irritate him. But in order for Rin to stay alive, and _well_, he had to ignore her. How could he? The only way was by being the cold-hearted bastard that he had been continuously throughout the years. To be able to tell her he despised her had become natural, even though it had been hard the first couple of nights she stayed there.

Sesshomaru hadn't been very adverse to the agreement at first, because by then, his affection towards Rin was unlike what he had toward any unknown human. She had to be the different, made him 'feel' something for her, and before he knew it, so did his demon, more than anything.

Oh and how he hated himself for that! He bore a strong grudge towards his demon for accepting Rin. It went against his beliefs about humans. The constant battle he fought within himself was tiring him out the most daily, and made him keep Rin distant. No matter how many times she tried to clear the obstruction between them, he couldn't accept her feelings at any cost.

What had occurred the night where he was on the verge of making Rin his, had gone too far. Thankfully, she rejected it. But he went ahead of himself and offered her a month in order to see if by then, he felt anything. She had conceded gracefully, but he only had said that because she was driving him to the edge of his control. However, deep down his hostility for the human, he knew it was the truth.

"_**You are Sesshomaru Taisho. You are never afraid of anyone, let's kill that despicable and appalling grandmother of yours," **_His inner-self constantly offered.

Of course it was allowable and tempting but it just wouldn't be left alone. Killing a member from Demon Council was buying your way to death. It was a very critical thought or idea; it was playing with fire. There wasn't any fear in Sesshomaru, but dealing with thousands of full-blooded demons would be difficult. He would need the 'numbers', as Mitsue had put it, in order to make it worth it.

"_**We can handle them,"**_ His inner demon was rather ecstatic at the thought that Sesshomaru may consider it.

'_It's thousands against one,'_ Sesshomaru reminded him. Sesshomaru was a planner, and never acted irrationally.

"_**Your father wouldn't turn his back on us." **_He had a good point. Toga wouldn't object, but he would be tentative.

'_This does not concern father,' _And that was that, Sesshomaru dropped the conversation.

His attention fell back on Rin, who was still speechless. Her creamy toned skin that covered her face tempted Sesshomaru. His hand still grasped her chin, and soon enough, his other hand traveled to grasp at her waist. Her rosy lips looked perfect to him, he wanted to do the inevitable.

Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered his head, his eyes still digging into hers, already feeling the heat of her warm skin. She acknowledged it by pushing forward, yet there was struggle that hovered in her eyes.

"_**Of course she accepts us," **_

His nose picked up on her musky scent more, her cheeks taking a rosy aspect, while her lips begged to be kissed. The thrums of her heartbeat were like drilling nails into his ears, but in a more pleasing manner. Her brown-maroon spheres were wide and open, bewildered. Rin knew what was coming, his demon could sense it and much rejoicing there was.

His thumb caressed her supple cheek and again he took another peek at her pink edges. They were slightly parted, inviting the demon to bathe in the desire he had. Sesshomaru accepted this and leaned forward at a gradual pace, with caution still. As he reached her warm breath, Sesshomaru gave in completely. The ease of it wasn't expected; her ruddy lips against his were like a puzzle piece, they placed perfectly on his. He could feel the warmth that they emanated, and as the domineering demon he was, her reached for her bottom lip and gnawed at it slightly hard, while his grasp became tighter. He could taste the captivating sweetness that her lips betrayed.

Rin returned the kiss effortlessly, but wasn't as experienced as Sesshomaru as soon her breath became uneven. Yet, her lips molded against his perfectly while her hands started to reach for his neck. Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit, here she was only testing his control.

Sesshomaru capitulated to his lust. His tongue darted slowly and traced the top of her bottom lip. He could feel the heat, her enjoyment and her own desire.

"_**She wants us! And we want her,"**_ His inner self reminded him, and Sesshomaru could've never agreed more with his demon. But this lust, he would regret at one point.

Nevertheless, his picked up on a strange scent, and it wasn't Rin. Being disrupted by the scent of more than one in fact. Yet one of them was the most recognizable of all. His grandmother had found him.

And Rin's whole idea about strings being pulled, was no joke.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

It's like she had been missing out on so much. Rin did not understand why the sudden coaxing, but it was enough to forget about Mitsue and the whole mess. The way Sesshomaru seemed to have been contemplating throughout the entire time while in the air, made her wonder if the demon was as bewildered as she was. Yet, this only proved her wrong. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing with her . . . at the moment and she, almost mortified, liked every second of it.

Until the kiss became more intense rather than enjoyable.

Sesshomaru extricated himself from her arms and lips. His posture was more of a _protective _stance. His face was stoic as usual, but behind the golden orbs, that weren't looking directly at her at that second, she could tell there was confusion, and regret.

"What's wrong Sesshy?" His nickname all about slipped out of her mouth, on accident of course. Rin was sure that it wouldn't bother him since he deemed to concentrate on something else.

A deep growl escaped his throat, while his eyes snapped at her direction. "Come," He responded.

"Whaa—whee," Her voice was drowned by the strong wind that made their way. . . except she never felt it hit. In astonishment, Sesshomaru had lunged for her direction fiercely and had taken both of them airborne before her human mind could even taken the chance to try and visualize what was going on.

Rin's mind was indulged with too many thought already. Some were even irrelevant to the situation that she was in. Her stomach churned and her eyes closed immediately. She already felt dizzy while flying in Sesshomaru's arms. Never had she confessed to being afraid of heights to the demon. Luckily, the breeze was strong enough to keep her from passing out.

Sesshomaru's hands tensed on the back of her knees, his claws almost digging completely into her skin. She could feel his stiffness.

"Another complication," She accidentally thought out loud. A growl from the demon rumbled, indicating he heard it.

Again, his rigid hands cupped the back of her knee's like earlier and his chest covered her face. Her breath had been uneven for a bit, though eventually it came back to normal. Sesshomaru still faced straight ahead, but instead of his thinking face he had portrayed, his eyes were a bright gold with a light rosy pink shading in on the white of his eyes.

One of her ears was against his chest and she could perfectly make out the sound of his heartbeat. It was pounding at a fast pace, yet then again he was a demon. Still, it was going and going. Rin could only hope he was okay. She wanted to ask, but was afraid he would say something hurtful.

'_Wait until he is calm again,' _She thought.

One . . .

Two . . .

Three . . .

Four . . .

Five . . .

Five minutes had already past and they were still airborne. Where were they going?

"Sesshy, where are we going?" Her voice sounded nervous.

A small rumble vibrated through his chest. "Hn. We are heading to father's house," He replied, almost as if having a hard time saying it.

Rin took a moment before asking why. She was afraid that the answer may be 'You are going to live with father until I see fit,' just because of the kiss they shared. A kiss she never expected, because it was him who acted upon her!

'_Ask, maybe it's not going to be bad,' _

" . . . why?"

"If this one indulges on answering your questions, you will continue to struggle for a full explanation." He answered effortlessly. Rin tried to find gaps in his tone, to see if she could pick up on anything. But nothing.

"Okay," Was her response and stayed quiet for a long period of time. Such a long while, that her lids became heavy and were overtaken by sleep.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Her eyes burned with the serious sleep that tried to overcome her, or that overcame her. Coming back to consciousness, Rin could already tell she was no longer in the air. Her stomach no longer felt queasy— the headache was also gone.

Wanting to let her lids pick up, Rin began to lift herself up from the bed. A sudden lightheadedness rushed and she flung back quickly on the pillow. This time, her eyes opened. Coming to the realization of where she was, Rin let out a small groan.

'_Why am I in this room again?' _She thought, referring to her old bedroom.

"Are you alright Rin?" A light-pitched tone said, and she recognized exactly whom it came from.

Bringing herself up from the bed, only more calmly this time, Kagome came into sight. Her dark black and long wavy hair adorned her head, while her light brown chocolate eyes sparkled with worry.

Now Rin was really distressed for making Kagome worry. She hated being a burden on her, especially when it came to Kagome. She was like the sister Rin never had.

'_If you don't reply soon, she __**will**__ think there is something wrong,' _

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, a bit shy.

"Do you not want me here? I could leave if you'd like." Kagome replied sincerely.

"No, no, stay." Rin muttered, as if talking to a dog. "It's just that . . . you surprised me. I haven't seen you and . . . Inuyasha in a long time."

"Over two years, I know. It's been hard for me too, not seeing you everyday. How have you been?" Again that worry-tone made Rin hesitate.

Surprisingly, Rin replied overenthusiastic. "I've been great! But you . . . you look . . ." Rin's eyes had veered Kagome's entire body. What she wasn't anticipating was the bump on her stomach. "Pregnant." She finished, not finding another good word to describe Kagome.

Somehow she wasn't too surprised, it would've happened sooner or later.

A soft laugh escaped Kagome's throat. She almost sounded sick. "I know, it's only been one month so far, and yet it's so big!" She exclaimed, her hands reaching for the bump in a maternal manner. "I feel like a balloon, or a watermelon. You know what, a watermelon sounds really good right now. Do you know if there are any here?"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Instead of answering her right away, she went for a hug.

"Careful, the baby," was what Kagome muttered.

For some odd reason, Rin felt happy. The crying type of happy. Her eyes couldn't hold on for much longer, and tears began to overspill. "I've missed you," was her excuse.

"Me too Rin, me too." Kagome patted her back, and soon began to rub it up and down in a soothing manner. It seemed she understood a little bit of Rin's pain.

Detaching herself slowly, Rin wiped away her stray tears and smiled wide. "Still want that watermelon?"

Kagome's eyes lightened with happiness and nodded. "I can tell you everything when this baby is finally content."

Both girls went down the stairs cautiously. Rin held Kagome's arm and they chatted while walking. Everything that Kagome had mentioned sounded all so wonderful. She had gone into detail about their honeymoon, and all of the places they visited to stay active. Then she went on about how scared she was when she first found out about being pregnant but of how proud Inuyasha was.

"It's a demon ego thing," She had mentioned.

What Rin really wanted to know, was why they had suddenly disappeared for two years. And why Kagome couldn't have told her.

Once they reached the kitchen, Rin told Kagome to get comfortable while she strutted her way to the silver fridge.

"So why did you leave without a word to me?" Rin questioned, trying not to sound demanding.

A long pause ensued before Kagome could answer. "Well because it was honeymoon time Rin," She had responded warily.

Rin sauntered back to the table with a plate full of watermelon slices. She figured she would give it all to Kagome since she was pregnant with a half demon. Demon History class really came in handy for her.

"You're giving me the whole thing? Aren't you going to eat something too? You are going to make me feel wider than I already do," Her friend pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I'll get some ice-cream, geez."

A giggle filled the big room. "Thanks."

After getting her bowl of ice cream Rin settled in her chair, her eyes still clung onto Kagome's figure. "So why did you take forever to come back? Honeymoons are only about a month you know?"

Kagome had already eaten five pieces of watermelon, and immediately slowed. Her face changed back to the worrying one Rin had witnessed in her room. The look didn't fit her at all, and guilt was eating at Rin.

Kagome didn't seem to have the motivation to answer. "You don't have to tell me," Rin said muttered offhand.

"I'm sorry. I wished I could, but . . . I think you will find out soon anyways." Kagome had started off strong, but it all ended almost in a whisper.

What was going on that Rin wasn't allowed to know?

"Enough with the heavy. Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Avoiding the previous topic, Rin leaned more on something to ease the tension that built within seconds. Still, it would linger back around in her mind and it would push her to comment about it to Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed, "Talking to Sesshomaru."

Rin mouthed an 'oh' and silence befell on them both again, except Kagome's "yumm" sound every time she fit a watermelon piece in her mouth. It was comical watching the pregnant woman eat, like an actual pregnant woman because soon enough, Kagome asked for some of her ice cream.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

~_**Outside the Taisho Mansion~**_

"There must be a good explanation as to why _you _and that mate of yours are in my father's mansion." Sesshomaru spoke without sparing anyone's feelings.

"He's my father too, Sesshomaru. I have every right to be here." Replied Inuyasha, not showing any hard feelings.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru was simply disappointed to have his dimwitted brother in the Taisho household. The way Inuyasha disrespected it sometimes was unbearable. How he wanted to rip those ears off his head was a ten on a one to ten scale. Should he ever lay a finger on the mutt, and he would be shredded into kibble by his father.

Putting the intriguing thought aside, Sesshomaru agreed on turning his attention to the main topic. "Has grandmother trespassed the boundary line on your estates?" Sesshomaru interrogated Inuyasha, in a gravelly voice.

Inuyasha's golden orbs turned to a darker gold and his face appeared discontent. Sesshomaru despised how easily he bestowed emotions. If only he could attempt to control them, and Sesshomaru would be a little warmer to him. Not warmer, but he would be less hard on him.

"No, though Kagome says she has been sensing her aura around when she's alone." Inuyasha responded halfheartedly.

"Hn. Only such a pathetic half-breed like you would leave their mate unsupervised." Another reason why Sesshomaru didn't have much respect for him.

Inuyasha snarled deeply, "Look here Sesshomaru, Kagome is not some animal and she has every right to go anywhere she pleases alone if she wants. Unlike you, I don't sit around babysitting my intended mate and actually have one, and pupped on that matter." Inuyasha's blood rushed to his head immediately and spoke incoherently. He almost wished he had bit his tongue in the middle of that sentence.

There was an interchange of growls and low howls between the two. Sesshomaru calmed first since usually, was the most composed while Inuyasha was still rambling on and on idiotically.

Still, Inuyasha was right. One reason why he hadn't refused strongly on the issue of taking care of Rin, was because she was his intended mate. His father knew, but wouldn't admit it completely. Inuyasha knew, by the way that Sesshomaru used to watch Rin as a little girl. Not in a perverted way, but it was his other half. His look was that of protection more than anything. Another person that was aware, was his Grandmother, which was where things became complicated.

At the age of fourteen, things between Rin and him were good. Once he was eighteen, while in senior year of high school, he had to look for his dance partner, his intended mate. Yet, she was right at home, practicing the piano because both enjoyed the instrument.

His grandmother, who was already part of the Demon Council, asked why he did not have a descent girl ready for the Waltz. He hadn't responded, until she witnessed the intensity of his gaze at Rin. Even though by then he had no idea of his attraction to the girl. He had hatred for all humans, though the little girl was very intriguing to him. By then, they were still siblings and it was almost appalling to him.

Nozumi knew right away what was happening, and split them apart. She was cogent and abetting to her grandson to have his own mansion and what not. Of course to a teen demon, the idea was pleasing. Never did it ever cross his mind that it was to pull him away from her but Toga came along and warned Sesshomaru of his grandmother's intentions. He advised him that Nozumi was a bit on the rough side and would abnegate of his 'feelings' for Rin because she was his sister. Nozumi would do almost anything in her power for the prestigious family line to continue without another bump on the way, just like Toga had with Izayoi.

Sesshomaru knew that Nozumi had known that Rin would be a problem from the moment she became part of the Taisho's. The pathetic excuse of them being siblings wasn't a coincidence.

Eventually the woman proposed a simple plan. Obviously threatening Rin's life.

Despite the fact that he had 'developed' feelings for Rin unconsciously, he went ahead and bedded a demoness of a kind in order to convince Nozumi that he had no interest on a human, which was true at the time. A year passed and Sesshomaru's demon yearned to see _her_ and used the 'piano' excuse to see her. That was when things began to get extreme with Rin. Giving her the cold shoulder became easier with time, to the point where the words 'despise' and 'hate' also became natural in his vocabulary.

"Sessh," Inuyasha made out, interrupting him from his thoughts. "We have to do something about this. We know Nozumi is forcing Mitsue against Rin's wishes, but yet she believes him. Another, they really do want an army, but to destroy _us._ The whole 'breeding' demons because the Demon Society is losing 'numbers', is all bunch of bull. You know she gives a damn if half-demons were born. If she didn't, _she _wouldn't be the one sending out spies to kill all of us half-demons. If anything, we're the ones losing numbers here." His words were all in a rush, and he still wasn't finished. Sesshomaru could tell he was taking his time to recollect his thoughts and figuring out how to phrase them.

"I mean come on? Why else would she be trying to hunt me _and _Kagome, _and _Rin? Only because _Rin's_ father was a half-demon! Can you really believe that old hag? I wish I could rip her throat and burn in it flames. _Then, _throw her in the fire and watch with a smile." The way he sounded, irritated Sesshomaru. He understood Inuyasha's hatred for Nozumi, and so did their father. Toga had gone through the same problem with Izayoi and Inuyasha, except that because his father was in the Demon Council, she couldn't do anything to him even if she wished so. And above all, he was her son.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed bright and scrutinized themselves on Inuyasha's wondering face. The idea he came to was indeed remarkable. The deed would be on his hands, that was if Toga dared to approve of the proposal.

Hearing Inuyasha sniffing the air made Sesshomaru scoff in an aggravating approach. "What is it you mutt?" Sesshomaru still hadn't laid off on the smart remarks. Indeed he still did not consent of him wholly.

"I sense assurance from you. What do you have planned in that head of yours?" Again, his tone almost sent Sesshomaru into a state fury, but complied to only imagining the scene.

"Your slovenly ways, Inuyasha, are relatively to that of a full human. Remember you have full-demon blood coursing in your veins. Honor that. Or this one will agree to kill you with my bare hands." Sesshomaru hissed. Ignoring whatever mumbling came afterwards; he took off in his usual form.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Rin yawned in exhaustion. Kagome had already fallen asleep. Rin had gladly given her the room. Instead, she was worrying more of where Sesshomaru was of course. It had been an awful long time since her and Kagome began chatting.

Catching up with her was almost like overdosing yourself with seven chapters of a very long book. Already she felt more tired to that thought.

A sound came from the front living room. Hoping it would be _him, _Rin fleetingly rose from the leather sofa, but leisurely made her way to the front. She could hear the foot-steps also drag, and immediately she realized it couldn't be Sesshomaru.

"Rin, long time no see," Came the unfamiliar voice. Long period of time could do such thing.

The sight of doggy ears caught her attention more than anything. She smiled slightly and immediately jumped her way to them. "So cute, I've missed them!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Rin's hands. Gently he pushed her away and brought his own hands to rub his ears. "That really hurts! You haven't changed at all. Have you learned of the word 'respect'? Ya should. It would save you a lot of trouble with ice-king." His quiet reproof.

"I'm sorry, I just missed them a lot. But hey, do you know where he is? I have to talk to him." The last part became a murmur. Rin always had to talk to him. When they eventually had the chance, the cold shoulder would be given constantly.

Golden eyes narrowed and slithered past Rin to look at a clock behind her. "No, fluffy just took off a moment ago. Sorry. Where's father?"

Rin winced a little at the sound of 'father'. "I honestly don't know. I had no idea we were heading this way until I woke up with Kagome beside me." Rin smiled when Kagome's name was mentioned. She could tell Inuyasha did as well. "Congratulations by the way."

The corners of Inuyasha's lips curved more. "Thanks. Can't wait for the date. Anyway, I will go check up on her and take her to my room."

Nodding enthusiastically, Rin told him Kagome was in her room.

Moments passed, and Rin decided to go for a walk. Maybe then would she find the demon.

'_He's probably thinking, like always.' _

Trying to be inaudible, Rin tip-toed her way to the wall with the light-switches. Turning them off, she turned to the main entrance.

Almost falling on her ass of course.

The way he sneaked his way around places threw her off. Someday she would have a heart attack.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed; still on the floor. "Sessh," The mutter escaped her lips smoothly.

This time, his response didn't come with a growl. "This one has told you many times to drop the pet names. It is not appreciated, Rin."

Preventing her eye-roll that would come next after his demands, Rin closed her eyes for moment. Gnawing at her bottom lip while at it.

Seconds passed and she re-opened them again. He was still there, like a statue. "Where did you go?" She questioned.

The demon raised a brow at her. "Why is it of your interest?" His voice wasn't monotonous like before. It held a hint of excitement. What was going on?

"I-i- only wondered. I've b-been meaning to talk to you," Rin could only stutter at his response. Since when did the demon pamper her with a conversation? This was definitely odd.

"If you must know, this one only went for fresh air. However, I must also speak with you. My dormitory is safe enough." With that, he turned his god-like body.

Rin stared at his silver mane the entire time. Trying to keep up with his pace, she wondered where this all had come from. Never did he 'must' speak with her, and he also never invited her into his chambers. Whatever it was, she was glad off.

Speaking to him about the kiss was on top of the list, second, was settling the argument about Mitsue.

The sound of his voice awoke her from her contemplating. "W-w-what did you say?" Again stuttering her way through the question.

'_Keep together Rin!' _The voice reminded her.

"Hn. Your human brain can only handle so much at a time. This one reminded you to settle your emotions." Again that kind tone came along.

Rin nodded her head in agreement. Trying not to think of anything, she began to say the Demon Law in her head. It was dreadfully long. Long enough to keep her emotions settled.

Both of them walked inside the room, Rin could only stare in awe. It was beautifully furnished. The style was between traditional and comfortable. Though she couldn't continue to admire because Sesshomaru turned his full attention on Rin. They hadn't even gone in entirely, and he was already getting on with the 'pendant conversation.'

His rosy lips opened with ease. "It doesn't help that you are so eager to undermine my self-control, Rin." The words came out perfectly fluent.

"What are you saying?" Rin questioned in a hard tone. What was he going on about?

"It's clear. Did I not tell you I would give you a month so that you may show me why I must accept you as a mate?" The question was loaded for Rin.

"Yes bu—"

"Show this one your desire." Sesshomaru's voice became deeper, almost in a purring manner.

"Wha—"

Again her rudely interrupted her. "The task is simple, Rin. Show me the desire you held in your eyes the night we were in the piano studio."

A bright red flushed her cheeks, and her eyes dropped quickly so that he couldn't read her embarrassment. Except that her scent would give it away.

Rin had hoped he had forgotten of the incident. '_Can't count on demons sometimes!'_

Footsteps filled the silent room for moment as he sauntered towards Rin. She could feel her heartbeat beginning to pound heavily insider her chest, stomach churning inside with excitement. Thoughts were rushing fervently in her head and even more embarrassment filled her. He could definitely smell her scent. It would reek of acceptance.

'_Rin, acceptance will only lead to distraught' _Surely Sesshomaru was only trying to evade the argument that she had been saving up for him.

'_Is an argument about a friend more important than what you love?' _A whisper of her conscience hovered in her mind.

But it was right; Mitsue sure had been her friend for the longest time. If he really needed help, he would've gone to someone whom he was most familiar with at the moment. Either way, she had already brought herself to accept the invitation voluntarily. Not because she pitied him, but because it was the right thing to do. How much could the dance really hurt anyway? It would be convincing enough that the Demon Council would most likely leave it alone.

Still having her suspicions here and there about them, because they seemed to be the sneaky type. Yet, there was that elusive something that boggled in her mind. Her speculations about someone possibly controlling Sesshomaru was still in the air. But his actions weren't helping her case.

Still, how could she help one, but tried to save the other?

No one could tell her that Sesshomaru didn't love her, or hell would break loose. Yet Mitsue was still a very random case that fell on her without prior notice. Now she regretted the fact that she accepted so suddenly, but only because she also somehow believed that her and Sesshomaru were a complicated circumstance that would take a longer time to solve.

'_Sure Rin, just go on ahead with contestant number two, while contestant number one is still debating,' _Rin shook her head immediately.

"Why do you shake your head?" He questioned her. Rin's eyes leveled back on Sesshomaru, only to find him standing less than an inch away. The ends of his mouth curved up, he liked teasing her.

"I-I was only thinking," Was her response.

'_Stupid Rin! Now he's going to ask why.' _

The golden orbs scrutinized on her in profound manner. "This Sesshomaru will not question, though he will ask for you to come back and face the truth."

Rin's brows furrowed. "What truth?"

His eyes narrowed. "That you _want _me_, _Rin." The gravelly voice turned to a whisper that was now being said directly into her ear.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was more than true. Rin had been waiting for so long for this to happen, except it wasn't forced like the night at the piano room. This time, even though his responses were nothing more then exciting her, she felt the yearn for there to be contact with him. He sounded as if he was accepting her. Somehow, she couldn't step forward and begin to kiss him. Experience wasn't exactly at the top of her list. Trying wouldn't hurt would it?

Instead, Sesshomaru stepped forward. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he pushed her against the nearest wall. Both hands slammed against the wall by her sides, she couldn't escape now. Rin couldn't help but let the heat overcome her.

"Tell me, do you _want_ this Sesshomaru?" He questioned again, purring in her ear in the most pleasing tone.

'_Tell him Rin!' _

She swallowed quietly, "Yes."

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

**PHEWWWW! So what did you think? Haha. I know it was a lot to read, especially on his part. I decided to make it a bit on his POV because you guys needed to read it. I think the story is confusing sometimes and I agree I should give you more than usual. It was longer and I hope you liked it! I appreciate all of your previous reviews! Keep them coming, it motivates me. I love hearing all of your ideas, because I add them into the story. So don't be shy and say exactly what your thinking, and if you want some lemon perhaps? ;) **

**With much love, **

**AndyBeatz**

**P.S.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my wonderful readers! Yes i have the next chapter! Warning, there is a mature content applied in this chapter. For those that do not enjoy reading such stories, then why are you in the mature section to begin with?_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha in any way._**

**_Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_****__**Chapter 8 – More Than Words Can Explain**_

_**~}*{~**_

Her intoxicating scent spread throughout the entire room, and strongest given to Sesshomaru's proximity with her. This time, he wasn't planning on going completely through with the intimate part of mating. It would be confusing for her and him. Rin was surely aware of his despise for her and he regretted ever sounding so definite about it. The poor girl couldn't take so much right there at the moment, and because he was the calm and collected demon, he wouldn't let things get out of control.

Instead, Sesshomaru planned on being gentler with her, without his stoic-self fading. His harsh and fake remarks would be held, but he was still the great Sesshomaru after all. Sweet words would never slip out of his mouth. In fact, he would probably bite his tongue in the process, with an upset stomach and ending with a disgusting finish of word vomit . . . most likely.

Just because he would try and go through with what he wanted, didn't mean that discipline would be out of the question. That would be his strongest attribute no matter what happened. Mating with a human would be hard steps to take since his pride was on the line. Rin had an effect on him. When he was younger, he believed that love was actually possible for the particular human. Love now, was completely different. Still not having been able to experience it with anyone, Sesshomaru decided that it wasn't meant for him. He settled on believing that the Kami's had a different fate for him and he had accepted that a long time ago. If ever _she _tried on letting the word make sense in their soon to be "relationship", he would be in for a very complicated situation with himself and his demon.

Every now and then, Rin's brown-maroon eyes flickered at every direction of his room. The curiosity was amusing, yet he wanted her to focus on him. Knowing that he was rather handsome and "irresistible" as many other women had put it, Sesshomaru expected Rin's eyes to be glued on his form. She was treading on dangerous grounds already. For her to be an intended mate, she must have her absolute attention on him, but he would let it go this time, since she wasn't attentive to his new resolution.

His ears twitched at the constant thrums of her heart. Already attuned to this sound, he let a small smirk be visible enough for her. Interesting enough, his demon found it rather stirring and had suddenly become ecstatic.

'_**Let's get closer,' **_

Agreeing to the command, Sesshomaru lowered his face enough for their eyes to meet. An electrifying feeling attacked him viciously at the sight of a mortified Rin. Strange as it was, he found it to be a turn on when females didn't know what to do with him. It was when his demon male instinct usually caved in, ready to claim, and she would be docile to him. It was his expectations as a full-blooded demon.

However, he reverted back to his previous choice on taking things at a gradual pace.

'_**Having a little fun would not hurt anyone,' **_explained his inner-self.

True as that statement was, Sesshomaru couldn't let that be his priority. 'Fun' was not applied in this scene. What he planned to do at the moment was only to show her a bit of his 'caring' side. If not, a lot of misperception would reek in her scent. But on the other hand, testing her a little wouldn't be so bad. It would let him know how much the human really desired him.

"If so, then show me, Rin." Sesshomaru deadpanned relentless. Seeing as though he wouldn't have the need to placate her because of the probability of inexperience, Sesshomaru freely began to unbutton his formal black shirt. And while at it, he didn't forget about unrolling the sleeves that enhanced his well-built arms.

Enticing Rin would maybe show a bit of her true colors. If her desire was as great as she claimed, he wanted to at least witness even a bit of it.

Rin of course could only stare widely at him. Her mouth slightly opened, but quickly closed, only to gnaw at her bottom lip. Was this was her way of teasing? Seeing her pouty lips in that form actually affected the demon in a strange manner. Already imagining himself attacking them feverishly . . . Sesshomaru took a small step back. It dawned on him that maybe he would have to be more careful with his thoughts. They were only stepping-stones to the path he wanted to freely take.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"If you want this one, then prove it. In the past you have regularly reminded this one of having 'affection' towards you, but never admitted much of that burning desire that I sense from you. This Sesshomaru wishes to witness some of it, with actions of course." Oh how he wanted to be the one to act upon her. But this trial was for her take. His would come later. Much later.

Her breathing was faint, had his words been dense? Rin swallowed and blinked a couple of times. Her hands reached for a loose strand of hair and pushed behind her ear. Running her tongue quickly over the surface of her lips, she let her orbs fall on the ground. Sesshomaru sensed her contemplating, and sought to somehow hear her thoughts. The way she was acting, had him on the edge.

Bringing her head up, Rin's now frayed and exposed nerves, slowly faded by the second. Not only did her brown spheres rove over his unmasked chest and solid abdomen, she stepped forward and let her fingers trace the top of them. Her eyes shot up to stare broodingly at his, and her hands dropped to her sides.

'_**Lead her, she is not yet comfortable,' **_

Taking the thought into consideration, Sesshomaru stepped forward again. He reached for her right hand, bringing it back to his chest. The warmth it conveyed couldn't compare to any other woman's touch, he could sense a little of elation. She began to roam around his hairless chest for a moment, though the shakiness that followed afterwards made his inner-self almost want to lose a moment of his sanity.

Completely closing the remains of the space around them, Sesshomaru's hands lingered to her waist. His right hand continued to travel to her thigh, bringing her leg to crane around his hip. Pressing his body tighter on hers, he leveled his forehead to make contact with hers. Rin's breathing was now faltering and the race of her heartbeats hastened. A quick glance at her rosy and small lips, and he knew what he wanted. He couldn't deny the shot of warmth that was building inside of him. Contemplating of a million ways of what to do with them, he dipped into his desire and pecked them.

Retreading slowly, his golden orbs had to observe her reaction before continuing. Seeing as how her eyes were closed, he took that as a catalyst, and went in for a full kiss. The sweetness her lips transmitted were like no other, even when they were at the forest, the taste was completely different. It was because he wasn't forcing her as much; most likely to be his gentleness that made her react differently than before. Whatever it was, his demon was keen to it. Pressing his lips against hers, and letting them shift according to their form, made the simple kiss to be full of passion.

Sesshomaru's beast tried at its best to be composed, but little by little he felt it relax. This wasn't good, though he wasn't going to argue for the time being. So instead of worrying, his tongue slowly ran along the seams of her lips. Her bottom lip jutted a little in a pouty form and reached for it viciously. Gnawing at it the way she usually did, and even let his canine teeth give it a small bite. His left hand immediately reached for her other leg, and let them both crane around his hips. Rin's arms went around his neck, anchoring herself to him, giving him better access to her lips . . . coaxing him on.

While in the process, his member accidentally rubbed against her unexpected heated spot. A loud snarl escaped his throat while his chest rumbled of excitement, and her, a heated moan. Instantly, the pressure of his hands shifted to her hips, and golden orbs shot open to visualize Rin's eyes closed and her flushed face. The moonlight was strangely bright enough that Sesshomaru could see the redness he had caused her lips emit.

Her lids opened slightly and there wasn't any confusion. Instead there was more, the desire he wanted her to share, was very perceptible. Her lips parted easily as she tried to catch her breath. Sesshomaru used that moment and turned their bodies completely. Since she was so light, it was easy for him to walk towards his king sized bed.

Carefully he placed her at the ends of it. Rin appeared to be lost in the moment. She wouldn't extricate her legs from his torso. The fervor in her eyes only invited him to go forward with what he truly yearned for. Using his strength, Sesshomaru pulled free from her grasp and sat her on the bed. He stood still for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts and composure.

He waited a little longer, and took off his shirt, revealing his complete upper body. The wide eyes he met explained enough. Pushing her back against the bed, Sesshomaru went forward, parting her legs so that he could easily press against her. Though he didn't completely go forward, as his knee still kept him in an upright position.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Of course Rin couldn't think of anything, while having the dog demon ravish her like there was no tomorrow. What she didn't understand was why her feminine strength couldn't kick in? She wasn't supposed to let him have such access to her. What about Mitsue? A promise was a promise and never had she ever broken one! This was bad. Things were again complicating themselves!

If only she could find that restraint, but after locking her desire away for a long period of time, it was hard. It was hard to deny her true love, hard to deny that everything was going perfectly; hard to deny that . . . it was wrong on so many levels. Their relationship couldn't start off just by physical contact. The emotional part was first, it should always be that way, but having him on top of her at the moment, wasn't helping her case.

Sesshomaru's claws began to reach for her shirt. Graciously, he rolled the ends of it and slowly began to expose her stomach, like the other time in the piano studio. His golden spheres veered to meet hers, and a jolt of excitement and pleasure flowed in Rin while the tips of his claws began to roam in circles. She couldn't help but roll her eyes to a close, though a growl emitted from him. Vexation spurred as she was trying to enjoy the moment however, it looked as though he wanted her full and complete attention.

His full lips were rather perfect for Rin, as they parted with grace over his gleaming teeth. Another jolt hit her, but this time it was of pride. The gorgeous man that was teasing her effortlessly was basically hers; no one held his attention like she did. Still, that was something she couldn't comprehend quite yet. Nonetheless, the thoughts flitted away the moment his hands made contact with her black lace bra. The strings that held up on her shoulders were smoothly slid off, while the traps on the back were simultaneously unlocked.

'_Thank the Kami's he didn't rip these! They are my favorite.' _

The sensations that now fluttered in her body were hard to contain and muffled sounds escaped her lips.

"Do you want this one, Rin?" His baritone voice spoke, leaving her speechless.

How could he continue his ravishing while being so composed? That was impossible! Here she was almost breathless, and he was speaking like a runway model!

Rin shivered at the rough touch of the tip of his claw when it made contact with her nipple. Her back arched, aching for more contact. Sesshomaru being the teasing demon he was, stopped and questioned her again. "Do you _**want**_ me, Rin?" Emphasizing harder on the 'want'.

Trying to clear her throat, Rin was ready to say no so that he would stop his tantalizing ways. "N—n—o," her raspy voice made out.

'_Stop lying to yourself Rin!' _

She couldn't admit to her wants, because it meant to be compromising herself into another relationship. No! That's the last thing she wanted! Sesshomaru was the love of her life, and he would be. First, she had to get Mitsue off her shoulders and second, Sesshomaru would have to prove it. Maybe even possibly being courted by him, then she would accept gladly. Rin knew he wanted her physically; she filled in for his lust. However, she wanted Sesshomaru to want her for _her_.

"This one could not hear you." Sesshomaru growled, while he dipped forward. His whirlpools fixed themselves on brown-maroon ones.

Ready to protest, Rin's lips sealed and muffled another moan. The demon hadn't given her the chance to respond as he placed a wet kiss at the juncture of her neck. The tip of his tongue darted out of his perfectly shaped lips and traced it to her collarbone, down to the valley of her now, naked breasts.

"Ahh," Rin moaned, voluntarily pushing herself forward for more of his caress, but Sesshomaru withdrew to leave her wondering.

"This Sesshomaru is not a mind reader, Rin. You will have to make it clearer for this one." His remarks were irritating her every second, but his seductive chuckles were the epitome of pleasure.

It just wasn't fair! Rin wasn't gifted in the beauty department yet he was blessed with more than that! It was truly vexing to hear him talk in a sensual manner, and see his faultless figure hover above her. And_ he_ was trying to get an answer from her? Hah!

Sesshomaru placed another kiss on her navel, and traveled upwards to her chest again. Her heated flesh was almost ready to run away from the tantalizing man. Rin raised her hands to stop the ones that were most likely ready to fondle her breast, but Sesshomaru knew sooner and trapped them above her head, rendering them useless.

'_Damn him and his strength!' _Her conscience whispered.

Switching her trapped hands to his left for him to have the other free, Sesshomaru's right index finger traced the shape of her bottom lip, pulling a little in the process. Rin couldn't help but shiver once more at the intimate contact. She realized that it wasn't so fierce, and his eyes weren't as crazed as prior moments. The lust was replaced with something different. Rin couldn't place her finger on it. The soft look that was settled on the golden orbs was so beautiful to her, that she couldn't think of anything anymore.

Sesshomaru's index finger continued to explore her now flustered skin, passing through to valley of her breasts and continuing to her lower abdomen. His poignant touches were very intense, and instead of letting another groan escape her throat, Rin bit down hard on her bottom lip. As much as she wanted him to stop, she decided to let it go on. And because he couldn't listen to anything she was thinking, he continued.

Tentatively, his hand caressed her leg. Meanwhile, she was wearing shorts, it didn't take him long before he unbuttoned them while easily slipping them off. Rin wriggled at this, but couldn't even try and make a move. He grasped one of her ankles, spreading her legs so he could settle between them. As his deed was being done, Rin's eyes had rolled back, enjoying the sensation. Though one particular feeling surprised her even more, she bristled.

' _What is that! What kind of idiot carries a rod in their pants? Wait . . . that's –'_

Her thoughts being interrupted by strong rub on her heated region and Rin was ready to explode!

"S—t-op!" It was all but a mumble. His strength overpowered her in any way, boy what he was doing to her!

Sesshomaru smirked at her from under his long and luxurious lashes. Just looking at him then and Rin nearly melted! "This one will not settle to understand your mumbling, Rin." Oh that baritone voice!

Sesshomaru was being completely unfair! She wanted to be the one to tease him and make him feel every sensation she felt. That would be hard considering the fact that she was human . . .

Only for a second did Sesshomaru release her wrists, so that he started a trail of kisses from her stomach down to her bare thighs. This was Rin's chance to push him off her, yet her hands went straight to his bed sheets that were now a bit ruffled. Rin grasped them like her life depended on them! The kisses were nothing serious, until they were getting closer and closer to _that_ spot.

A loud snarl rumbled deep in his chest, Sesshomaru's demon was reacting to Rin and that much was obvious. The pride demons inner self usually carried was very strong and fierce. Usually when it came to their mate, or intended, they were very possessive.

"Mine," Rin heard him ground out.

Sesshomaru's strong hands reached for the side strings of her undergarments. He clung to them so hard, that they were immediately ripped, and Rin was now bare naked. Rin's eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling perplexed. Still horrified that he was staring at her femininity, Rin tried to get herself out of his grasp, but to no avail. Rin's veins were sizzling with fervor, and gladly, she would say what Sesshomaru expected, though her speech wasn't working so well at the moment.

As an alternative to fight him so that she may be free, Rin instinctively caved and let her hands flutter to his silver mane. Thinking that he was out of control, Rin was flabbergasted when he captured her hands and his golden orbs, still with the shade of honey, stared right back. There wasn't any hostility, and Rin was glad. What scared was that he was doing this from his own power, not from his inner-self's request. As fast as he had grabbed her wrists, his facial expression became surly. Though it wasn't that of a mad man or crazed demon, it was more of a vexing type.

'_He wants you to stay still, Rin,' _How could Sesshomaru want that when it was his fault that she was as well losing much of her composure!

Trusting that she wouldn't interrupt his actions, Sesshomaru let one of her wrists free. His right hand wandered back to her thigh, crossing the path to her heated region. Sliding his finger over her wet slit, Rin gasped in pleasure, grasping the bed sheets once more. Rin could've sworn she heard him chuckle at her.

'_What is his problem?' _Was all that she could think.

Still, the embarrassment wouldn't leave her because Sesshomaru kept a tight gaze on her face as his fingers worked their magic. The way they vigorously rubbed at her nub almost sent her off edge. Finally deciding to let her other hand free, Rin's hands grasped his shoulders, and began to travel their way to what felt his very muscular chest. Her legs began to shake beneath him and accidentally rubbed on his member. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to place a kiss right at the juncture of her neck, giving it a slight nip afterwards. His warm breath sent a set of chills to course down her spine, and right before he reached her ear, Rin gave a loud moan.

Parting her slit a bit more, Sesshomaru began to stroke her bud at a faster pace, while his gaze fixed on Rin's face. Slowly, his digits began to make contact with her untouched opening, and gave into a full stroke.

"Mmm," Rin groaned, still not quite aware of his intense staring.

Her inner walls began to contract as his thumb began to rub her small bud once more, causing her to grasp on the sheets harder. Rin's lower abdomen started to build a lot of heat that she could feel was about explode anytime soon, but that was just her guess.

"What do you want, Rin?" Sesshomaru's sensual voice asked again.

The strokes came faster and Rin let go of sheets to reach for his neck. Wrapping her arms around it, Rin was trying to attach herself more to him, trying to meet his caressing blows easier, but Sesshomaru pushed her back down, her arms not extricating from his neck. His chest met her bare breasts; his free arm firmed itself on the bed at the side of her face.

His fingers were still taking _care_ of _her_ and Rin wasn't able to muffle her sounds. "Say it, Rin. Tell this one what you want." And that low baritone whisper made her convulse, letting jolts of lust and pleasure attack her furiously.

"I want you, Sesshomaru!' She yelled along as her orgasm rocked her body continuously, her nails digging into his back.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

It was sweltering after a few moments; she could feel him scrutinizing her all over her body. Mortified she was, Rin had let his whirlpools go and tried to recollect her thoughts as to how she could find a diversion from the scene, expecting any sudden interruptions. Sesshomaru brought himself to meet her eyes, and smirked again.

Rin's head was throbbing and felt like it was going to explode soon. For moment, she felt disgusted with herself, for not retaliating. She had been amenable to his actions, and only thinking about that, made her feel sick at the bottom pit of her stomach. Even if she loved him so much, it still felt wrong. Because of her pent up emotions, Sesshomaru was able to explore her body at a new level. On the other hand, she was happy; happy that he had finally taken a step forward. It seemed that her position in his mind and demon was secure, though the next step was to be in . . . his heart.

The last thing she wanted to deem about was Mitsue. He was right about one thing, Rin was too kind sometimes, and that kindness is what got her into this mess in the first place. But because it was a promise, there was nothing else she could do about it. Once Sesshomaru found out, hell would break lose. Or maybe he didn't have to find out. Keeping secrets was something she was able to do, but hated doing. It was lying. To lie to Sesshomaru, was almost like cheating on him, even if things weren't official, somehow she could sense they would be soon. In order for that obstruction to be cleared between the two, her and Mitsue would have to get things over with, quickly.

Rin had to take things slow, a step at a time. First, she wouldn't easily cave into her emotions when he grasped and ravished in that manner. Second, there wouldn't be any more intimate contact until he finally admits he wants her, but not just physically of course, emotionally as well.

Sesshomaru's hands grasped Rin's arm, bringing her up with him. One of his legs was still settled at the end of the bed, while the other stood on solid ground. Rin's eyes couldn't help but travel around his face. Carefully, they veered to meet a nice and well-sculpted form. It was the first time in her sixteen years that she had ever seen such a graceful body. Sure she had gone through model magazines, but they would never compare to Sesshomaru.

The tight looking squares that were carved in his abdomen sent shivers up Rin's spine, and so did the short silver hairs that traveled in down to his . . . _lower_ section.

"Are you satisfied with this one's form, Rin?" He questioned her, the ends of his lips curling up to a mischievous smile.

At a loss for words, Rin blinked a few times. It was almost surreal, there couldn't be that much beauty packed on this man! Unconsciously, Rin inhaled deeply, out of nervousness, and nodded. Her revved heart was all but about to quit its job because it couldn't possibly quell his profound teasing!

A chuckle escaped the demons throat. Sesshomaru came closer to have his face mere centimeters away from her eyes. Instinctively, she pushed herself a bit closer to meet his lips, but Sesshomaru dodged it with ease.

'_Damn this self-centered, egotistic, selfish, and bi—'_

His cool breath surfaced her heated flesh, carefully stopping right beside her ear. "This Sesshomaru already knows you want him, Rin. Nevertheless, this one senses a struggle." And he withdrew from his position to a more upright. Surely Rin was a bit astounded as to how he knew what she felt. Was it obvious? "Speak." Sesshomaru continued while reaching for his shirt on the floor.

It wasn't without hesitation that he dressed quickly; his composure, unflappable.

Rin shook her head as sense hit her. She was still downright naked!

"Ahh! You ripped half of my clothes! Now what I'm I supposed to wear you, you . . . you . . . dog!" Figuring it was the best way to describe him, Rin furiously grabbed the bed sheets under her and wrapped herself like a hot dog.

Sesshomaru had only taken a couple steps around the room before he finally answered her. The smirk had not totally faded, making the blood flush to her cheeks. "Your appearance is to this one's liking." It wasn't the smug still plastered on his face that made Rin's eyes widen in astonishment, it was the low baritone chuckle that followed afterwards. "Under no circumstance should you ever reveal yourself to anyone else. Only this Sesshomaru may see such display."

While Rin had still been thinking about to confront him, his last line set the fire on. _'This is your chance Rin. Set him straight!' _Yelled the little voice in the back of her head.

Blinking a few times at his audacious statement, Rin unconsciously shook her head slightly. "As much as I desire you, Sesshomaru, I have to question your abrupt actions with me." A quick and hesitant inhale; Rin continued. "I mean . . . why change your mind after such a long time? Whatever it was, I'm glad for. But things can't be this way. It's going to take more than 'persuasion' for things to happen." She said, gesturing her body as an example. "I'm going to need to explanations," Rin decreed, proud that her voice was composed and so were her expressions. She was finally taking this somewhere.

The golden spheres transfixed on Rin. "Normally, this one would never make much of explanations. Of what sort are you referring to, Rin?"

Rin's eyes flickered to floor and back, "Like why you kissed me? And why we suddenly ran away? And of course why you took me the way you did, and now of all times! Is it because of Mitsue and the invitation to the Walt—" Rin stopped in her tracks, could she be any more dim-witted? How could she throw herself to the wolves like that? Or in this case, dogs!

Reacting to her statement, Rin shoved her face in her hands; her elbows digging hard into her knees in result. Whenever she had something to say, she ended screwing everything up! A forlorn look invaded her flushed face.

"This one is alert of the invitation," He admitted to her.

"Just stop there and let me tell you that you can't tell me what to do! Leave me alo—"

Rin's eyes bulged at the recognition of his words. Like always, she gone ahead of herself. "H-hhow did you know?" Her voice sounded nervous now, how could she not be? Sesshomaru hadn't moved a single finger because he was too busy holding onto her gaze.

The profundity in his eyes were confusing Rin, especially the way he threw them around the room and back. "The rumor is all over the Demon Council, my father told me so."

That was likely to be the case, since Mitsue himself had mentioned something about his family being part of the Demon council. "O-oh." Her answer came to be a short whisper. Rin wasn't predisposed to speak any longer, things were already bad.

'_If only you hadn't agreed!' _The guilt was not just eating at her, it was _killing _her.

Immediately dropping her gaze to her hands, Rin blinked a few times more. She pursed her lips into a tight line, the visible brawl she was in was confusing her way too much. Asking Sesshomaru for help would be the easiest thing to do, yet the Demon Council would be on Mitsue's ass and probably start _war. _

'_Make a decision now Rin! It's a matter of life and death here.' _Frantically praying that her voice would shut up, Rin swallowed the fat lump that kept growing out of anxiety.

Saving the life of someone that means something to you, was a good way to go. If Sesshomaru truly wanted her, couldn't he wait a bit more? "Mitsue is my best friend Sess—"

"Cease your futile lies at once!" Yes, Rin was testing his patience.

Reacting to his raspy voice, Rin cringed and clung onto the sheets tighter. Most likely her scent had been scattered into heaps of fear. It was only natural since he had basically ripped her head off. "They aren't lies! What else do you want me to say? Did it really take him for you to finally understand my love and your desire for me?" Rin informed him, feeling her lips shake at the bundle of words spit out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru's brow rose at her immediate response. Was that all he could do?

"This one knows not of love. My proposition as to giving you a month to prove that you could, perhaps, fill in the role as my intended mate, has been chan—"

Rudely cutting him off, Rin continued her rant. "No, what you know now is that when I go to this _dance_, I won't be '_available'_, if you will. I won—"

The demon rapidly ruined her frantic rant and all but jumped her back down to the bed. Both hands being locked down, his knee settled in the space between her legs and the other firm on ground. A lock of silver hair dangled right above her now exposed breast while his eyes transfixed on the still angered Rin.

"That is not a quality that my mate will ever obtain. Respect is—"

Rin ready blurt more words at him, was shushed by his clawed index finger. "Silence." He growled, a bit more calm than usual.

Trying to wriggle out of his grasp, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and Rin could tell the honey glow on them. He was being serious?

"Absolute submission is primary for your role. If your human brain can restrain from speaking foolishly, then this one is willing to resume." Sesshomaru deplored, the stare almost becoming uncomfortable— tension building up.

Had the Mitsue problem not sink in his mind? Rin recalled that going to the stupid dance was basically agreeing to be an intended mate and nothing more. She had the chance to actually get out of it before taking any steps, but Sesshomaru didn't know that. What was up? His sudden comprehensive persona was shocking. Bewildering as the whole thing was, she was glad that Sesshomaru was trying to do something about it now. Even if it was only desire or her scent being the probable main cause to his actions, little by little, he would eventually come to _loving her._

Exhaling a big ball of air Rin had no idea she was holding, she relaxed her muscles and smiled sneakily at her plan. A snarl emitted from the demon brought her back to earth; she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay Sessy, I will let you 'resume' your . . . whatever it was you were doing." A giggle passed through her lips and almost regretted it when a flash of canine teeth filled her vision. It wasn't a smile, but more of a 'warning.'

"Hn." Sesshomaru growled. "It is late. We will continue this another time. You have school tomorrow; we still need to get back to our estate."

She was surprised to hear him say 'our' but wasn't going to correct him. Actually, Rin groaned at the thought of '_school'. "Let's dip into another day of hell." _

_**~}*{~**_

Sesshomaru blandly put on a sky-blue button up shirt. Toga had called in to ask if he could join him and Izayoi for lunch that it was urgent to speak with him. As much as he despised how much his father had changed after the marrying and mating Izayoi, Sesshomaru began to think of it as . . . _help. _So he accepted and agreed to meet at twelve o'clock at his estates.

His newfound decisions of Rin were terminal; no one could make him waver. If it meant for him to kill his grandmother, only if she was still a nuisance of which he still suspected, then he would. The girl that had so become the main cause to his change of perspective in life, would soon become a part of him emotionally, mentally, and . . . physically.

A smirk crossed the demons stoic face and his mind settled on more relevant thoughts.

The fact that Rin had made him see the world in a new light, still didn't explain the other details of why he was so drawn to her. Of why he ever listened to Tenseiga and carried his young body to save a child's life. No doubt that there is strong connection between him and the sword, but he couldn't deny the question of why it had to be Rin. There was a range of a million killings daily in the demon and human world, yet out of that million, _she _was the one to be saved.

It dawned on Sesshomaru that speaking to his father about it would probably help, but knowing Toga, he wouldn't tell him the complete truth. Just like when he constantly told Sesshomaru to not be so close with Rin every few months because she was only a human baby and he a full-blooded demon going through tough stages of puberty in life, when the truth behind it all was his grandmother Nozumi. That was another matter he would have to speak with him about. Perhaps lunch should only be between the two of them?

No, that conversation would be held on another occasion. Soon of course.

After finishing dressing Sesshomaru walked out of his chambers, ready to find a maid with a lunch tray in her hands. With a quick 'no' gesture, Sesshomaru swiftly made his way down the stairs and out the door. He found the limousine ready, but decided on driving his own car for the day. The reason for this was because later in the day, he would be picking up Rin from school. Already seeing the amusement she would fill him in, Sesshomaru sped off in his silver SLR McLaren Mercedes.

It had not taken him long before he was at the gates of his father's mansion. Giving a quick glance at his watch, he read it to be eleven fifty-nine. He was always punctual, no matter what event or meeting he was supposed to attend.

"Mr. Taisho, may I park your car sir?" A butler who was waiting for his arrival asked.

Without a response, Sesshomaru tossed the keys in the air expecting the man to catch them.

Sesshomaru sauntered his way up the concrete stairs and was greeted by a simple maid who then opened the door for him. He could tell the girl was smiling a bit too much, though he didn't miss the hint of fear mixed in her scent, and another scent that seemed to be inside the house.

'_Half-breed'_

The first face that crossed his sight was that of Inuyasha's. A crooked smile plastered on his face and Sesshomaru was already dreading being there. His father had not mentioned anything of the mongrel's presence during their lunch meeting— how displeasing.

"Hey. It seems your usual irritated mask has been put on." Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru brushed past him. "If you have not realized it yet, it is only when you fill this place with your filthy scent." He responded, intentionally aggravating him.

"Ah, my boys. How is your wonderful afternoon coming along?" Toga popped out of nowhere, his behavior was simply filled with joy. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it. Every time his father acted like such, it meant something was coming.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly veered to Izayoi who seemed to have been hiding behind Toga for a moment. "Why have you requested of this one's attendance, father?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Toga turned sideways to bring Izayoi closer to him, his arm wrapped instinctively around her waist. "Well," He heaved a sigh, his features becoming tense. "Izayoi and I have received a message of someone . . . very special coming to visit us."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the hesitant statement, Toga had almost sounded like a dirge. "Who is this, _'special'_, visitor you speak of father?" He asked.

"How about we talk about it over lunch, just like we promised." Izayoi reminded them all, her smile wide with brown shimmering eyes.

"I'm ready to dig in any time," Came forth Inuyasha while rubbing his stomach.

Sesshomaru felt that this conversation wouldn't last long. He couldn't possibly be having interferences of such, especially when he was trying to _court _Rin.

After they had all settled on the table, a group of maids and butlers entered the large dining room area. As they all prepared the plates and utensils, Inuyasha went ahead and made himself useful for once, according to Sesshomaru.

"We're here now, so tell us who the person is will ya?" Inuyasha's assertive voice almost penetrated through Sesshomaru's patience, but he needed to know as well.

"Here's the crux, this specific person will not tolerate such manners and neither your arrogant attitude." Mentioned Toga, while pointing at both of his sons. Of course the 'manners' went to Inuyasha and 'arrogant' to Sesshomaru.

"I have business to attend—"

"No, all of your business meetings have been cancelled and rescheduled. We are having family time at the moment." Toga interrupted, his golden eyes having a glint of vexation, though Sesshomaru easily ignored him and waited for him to continue. "Now, if we could all be patient and I will explain in a just a moment."

Although silence ensued, Sesshomaru could hear everything that was happening outdoors. He heard the waterfall and birds chirping— so much for silence.

"Lady Izayoi, what would you all like for your starters?" Asked one of the female servants, her eyes flickering towards Sesshomaru's direction every few seconds.

Izayoi replied to her silently and sent her away so that the conversation could resume without any . . . intruders.

"This Saturday, my mother will be coming to my estates to have a family dinner. I expect both of you to attend. Inuyasha, you must bring Kagome, and you Sesshomaru, will have to bring a female escort so that Nozumi won't have to scold you for still being solitary and not having found a mate." Toga's voice was calm yet the worry was much noticeable to Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru would have to respond quickly and let him know that Rin would be his escort. This '_family'_ dinner would be a perfect time and place to place his grandmother straight. It was perfect to let the entire family know of his intentions with Rin. It was perfect for Rin. The Mitsue business would be prevented because he would put Nozumi in her place. He was old enough, and if she threatened to kill Rin once more, Nozumi would be done for.

Although he did understand Rin's bewilderment of him having to change his mind so suddenly, Sesshomaru would make it clearer for both of them in front of everyone, no matter who was listening or if Nozumi would burst into anger. It was his life, and it was what him and his demon wanted. However, his emotions wouldn't have a place. Love was not possible, even if he had found Rin to be worthy enough of being his mate, didn't mean he would love her. He desired her, yes, and her scent was the root to his attraction towards her. Perhaps when he saved Rin at a younger demon stage, he had gone to her because of her scent. Perchance he had found his intended mate sooner than anticipated.

The theory clicked in his mind. It made sense, only thing left to do would be to clear things with his father.

"Dinner will begin at seven in the evening promptly. Your attire will be of the utmost elegance and I expect manners to be intact. Is this understood?" Toga finalized. His golden orbs where staring directly at Sesshomaru the entire time, because he expected more from him since he knew of what his grandmother was capable of.

"Is this all father?" Sesshomaru questioned impatiently.

"Yes." Toga nodded.

"Then I will take my leave." With quick movements, Sesshomaru was out of the dining room table and towards the double doors.

"That is fine Sesshomaru, but I will need to speak to you before Nozumi arrives." Toga mentioned from the room, still clear enough for Sesshomaru's ears.

If he had let him go so easily now, why cancel his business meetings?

'_Such a waste of time.'_

Nonetheless, this was fine with Sesshomaru because he had other things in mind. A smirk crossed the demon's face while walking out the door. Ignoring the butler, Sesshomaru settled himself back inside the passenger's seat of his silver Mercedes.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Rin furrowed her brows as her eyes bore into the white burned pages of her English book. She felt her eyes beginning to close, struggling on staying awake. How many times did they have to go over comparisons? She knew how to find them in paragraphs and what not, but listening to the teacher re-teach something that was similar as saying her ABC's, was dreadful.

Giving a quick glance around the room, Rin found everyone's face rather amusing. They all had boredom and tiredness convey easily, though one face was actually exited and impishly smiled at her. It was Hanako and somehow Rin didn't want to continue the eye contact. Knowing that she was most likely to ambush her after class about the waltz, Rin drifted her eyes to a different a direction, but was brought back to look at her when Hanako cleared her throat in order to grasp her attention.

Rin sighed and mouthed a 'what'— trying not to be rude. Hanako smiled at her and began to write on a piece of paper. Her hand moved quickly and Rin knew that it was for her so she looked for the teacher to see where she was. Thankfully, the teacher had her back facing both of them and instantly Hanako crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it towards Rin.

It made it safely to Rin's side. Bending down to reach for it from her seat, Rin was praying that it wouldn't be about the dance. Once she brought it back up to the top of her desk, she met the old ladies eyes.

"Ah, Rin dear. Why don't you tell us what the meaning of metonymy is?" It seemed that good old Mrs. Price had not witnessed the scene, so Rin smiled at her while nodding her head.

"A metony—"

The loud sound of the bell ringing lifted everyone's voice into loud chatters and laughs.

"Well that is all for today class. Since it is only Monday, I will give you no homework. However, do not expect that from me tomorrow." Mrs. Price yelled over the class.

Rin smiled at her before she took her leave, trying to avoid meeting Hanako.

Scurrying through the hallways, Rin tried her best to reach the cafeteria soon. The sooner the better, especially in her case. Having her girl friends attack her with questions was the least bit of her interest. Neither with the whole Sesshomaru problem, Rin just couldn't handle anymore questioning nor demanding. So once she arrived at the cafeteria, she got into the queue to get her food. Constantly tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, having her eyes throw about around the room, Rin gave herself a mental slap. Things would be so much easier if she had never come to liking Sesshomaru like that! Or _love_ in that matter!

"Rin!" Yelled a voice. Surprisingly it wasn't that of her friends, but rather a masculine voice. Right then, she knew exactly who it was.

_Mitsue. _

Of all people in the room, he had to be the one to call her.

'_Oh kami! What have I done wrong?'_ She kept contemplating.

Agreeing that she was not going to be rude, once she got her tray of food, Rin turned to visualize Mitsue. A wide and godly smile plastered on his face. "Rin, over here!" He yelled, pointing to a seat next to him on table full of other seniors. The faces she remembered, but the names . . . not quite so well.

'_Come on Rin, you got this. Just be friendly. Then the waltz, and that's it. Nothing more.'_

Walking at a deliberate pace, Rin' thoughts seemed to go wild in her head. She felt her legs become heavier; her heart beginning to speed nervously. Gripping the tray tighter on the sides and Rin felt she would combust. Her eyes wide open, veering left and right to see other students stare at her viciously— especially girls.

"Is Rin Taisho in this room?" Came another voice. She turned to meet the face but couldn't find it.

A puzzled look lingered to her face when a bunch of students began to crowd around the main entrance. There was loud whispers coming from many the guys and flirtatious laughs, and body language was being exposed by many girls. It was obvious that a handsome man was in the building, but who?

"Rin Taisho, are you here?" Soon enough, a gap began to open up through the crowd.

'_Who is it? Why are they calling for me?'_

She heard a low growl escape Mitsue's throat, that was a sign.

"Rin Taisho, finally I have found you." It was the principle, but the man the next to him was none other then . . . _him._

Her eyes glued on to Sesshomaru. Already knowing that he was extremely handsome, but to see him dress so . . . It didn't matter. The point was that he was there, looking strikingly attractive. Why?

"You will be leaving with this one, Rin." The baritone voice spoke, the golden orbs narrowing to meet her brow-marooned ones.

The bundle of actions being thrown at her unexpectedly made her feel dizzy for moment. When would she ever get a break?

Oh Kami.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

**Just to let you all know, Rin doesn't know that dance is the FIRST step. She knows that it's AGREEING to be the intended mate, but she doesn't know that it's already the first step into it.**

**Anyway, what did you think eh? This was super long. It didn't take me long to write though, it was surprising but hey i finally posted earlier than usual! Anyway, leave a review if you want and or can(: **

**I would really like to know what you are all thinking and what you thought of this chapter! It encourages me a lot and makes me update faster!**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I appreciate you all keeping up with me in this story. And because of your amazing devotion to my stories, I have a little treat for you all. I will be writing a new story very soon, and it will be merged with 'Decisions that led me to him'. I decided to change the plot completely but some of the things i used on that story will help me with this new one. So keep an eye out for this new story!**

**Thank you all!**

**- AndyBeatz**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-**_

_**A time to be serious & affectionate**_

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

What exactly could go wrong? Really. Rin knew that the kami's were obviously mad at her, but for what? Perhaps because she accepted Mitsue's request so easily? It was out of guilt, and that she knew very well. But that didn't matter so much anymore. The damage had be done and here she was, standing in the middle of her school's cafeteria, with all eyes that can follow her every move and see her facial expressions. With all ears that can listen to her nervous breathing.

'_Kill me why don't you.' _Anything that could get her out of her present scenario and Rin would be happy.

Without any hesitation, her eyes carried themselves to meet Sesshomaru's graceful self. His golden orbs narrowed at the sight of her and then zeroed in on Mitsue. Oh, oh. This wasn't going so well.

" . . . Sess—" She began, her voice with a hint of fret.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Mitsue effortlessly talked over her. Apparently, Rin's voice was not quite so important that he drowned her out of the commencing conversation.

A 'Hn,' rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest. "That question should be to you, filth."

'_Already with the nicknames, just fantastic.' _Rin wanted to stop whatever was going to happen, and she would do it quick. Sesshomaru was mature enough to not cause a scene, but Mitsue wasn't exactly a controlled full-blooded demon per say. He was short on the age, and bad temper was his number one quality, beside his charm, of course.

Rin apprehensively took a step forward towards Sesshomaru.

"Sessho—"

Mitsue intervened yet again. "I believe you are gravely mistaken. The only filth I smell is _you_. But enough of this silly talk, I will not permit you to take my intended mate anywhere. It is one of the Council's rules, mind you," he said confidently. His blue orbs narrowed to meet Rin, and that kind of action only led her to blush.

It just wasn't fair. Two godlike demons stood by her and she was just a plain looking human. They had the complete advantage to make her feel sensitive any moment they pleased.

'_Enough Rin! This isn't the time to worry about that!'_

"She is not your _anything," _Sesshomaru replied, jaw clenched. "Besides, you deceived Rin into agreeing. It is also the Demons Council's rule that you must be completely _honest_ to your intended. It appears you have failed to meet that expectation, Mitsue." Sesshomaru's heavy voice surprised Rin, and according to everyone's gasps, it seemed they were also astounded. "I suggest you keep quiet, unless you want me to expose the entire truth behind your scam? Only fools, such as you, can be controlled by another worthless demon."

Rin's incredulous eyes widened and immediately averted them back to Mitsue, and slowly to Sesshomaru again. What was he talking about?

"Rin, we shall leave." Sesshomaru glided across the room towards Rin in less than a second.

His hand reached for hers unexpectedly. The way his cupped over hers sent chills that traveled down her spine and back up. Sesshomaru was never this affectionate, though it could be to spite Mitsue all the more.

"I was not finished talking." Rin heard Mitsue say, but her eyes were trained on other things, that diverting her attention caused her to fail in sensing Mitsue's actions.

The next few moments were a blur as she felt herself being grasped by the blue-eyed man. His hand being much larger than hers, it wrapped around her wrist and pulled her strongly towards his chest. Rin felt as if she was pushed against a wall. Although it didn't seem so, Mitsue was actually quite well built. His chest was almost hard as rock, and his arms about the same, if not tender. Somehow, it didn't compare to Sesshomaru, though she would accept that silently.

As much as she hated to acknowledge it, Mitsue was surely not afraid of anything. Eve the loud snarls that emitted from Sesshomaru's throat, were not enough to scare the boy away. It was obvious he had the nerve and confidence to stand up to Sesshomaru, but for what, Rin was still not attentive about.

The short phrases they went about back and forth were too damn confusing. Rin swore that if it were another secret, she would explode of exasperation. Enough was enough!

Nearly forgetting that Sesshomaru was still in the room, Rin pulled back immediately. It really bothered her the way Mitsue was behaving, and perplexing to know that he was taking the 'fake' acceptance so thoroughly. More than anything, she was just trying to help a friend, and she thought he understood that.

'_Clearly not.' _

Sesshomaru swiftly cut in front of her, his wide and long backside in front of Rin within seconds; silver strands brushing against her cheekbones. "She is not your property. She is _mine,_" his baritone voice spoke strongly.

'_Wha . . ." _The last word flitted right past her comprehensive boundary. Somehow, it didn't make it through and she felt her heart hammer. Rin brooded for a moment, it could be bluff for all she knew, just like the fact that he had grasped her hand in front of basically the entire school. What was he trying to convey through his actions? Did he genuinely mean what he said to her the night before?

Rin shook her head and glanced up to meet silver mane once more. For some odd reason, the moment she looked up she felt a bit . . . afraid of him. Bewildered by this odd notion, she tried to push it away, yet it remained. Never had she seen Sesshomaru get so worked up over small offensive words. Yet then again, it could be the fact that dog demons were rather possessive and Mitsue had trespassed the boundary with Sesshomaru. Even if that were the case, why was Sesshomaru acting in this manner _now?_

"Yours? Don't make me laugh. I don't recall you having permission to take what was offered to me long ago, _Sesshy._" Mitsue's gravelly voice made out, and every single word he spoke now grasped Rin's full attention.

'_Offered?' _Just what in the world was he talking about?

Rin moved to the side to view the face of the blue-eyed man, a wicked smile plastered right in the middle. The small white small fangs crept out of his perfect mouth, and Rin felt disgusted the moment she saw this stranger. Never in her childhood had she seen Mitsue in that form. Was this his true demon form?

Swallowing a fistful of air, Rin almost choked when Sesshomaru leaped from his statue-like stance towards Mitsue.

The entire school gasped as if rehearsed for a certain scene in a play. Suddenly, everyone was in an uproar. Rin could hear some of the guys betting on who would win the fight. The girls weren't that far off, the only difference was that they were describing their appearances very thoughtfully and how they would love to be 'dominated' from either one. Normally, she would take her time to think of how immature some girls were, but she was too busy worrying on what might actually occur.

From what she could see, Sesshomaru's long dagger-like claws were wrapped easily around Mitsue's neck and seemed to be squeezing slightly. His voice dropped low, yet his words were still distinguishable for her human ears. "This Sesshomaru will tolerate that nickname now because it is trivial, however, if your foolish mind thinks that you can insult Rin as if she were some sort of prize, then this one suggests you process that thought before ever speaking of her in such manner. Not only in my presence, this one will know. Rest assured that this one will not hold back." Rin noticed another squeeze and Mitsue's face began to turn red.

Sesshomaru was right, to a certain degree. She did not like being treated as if she were meat handed to a dog. Well, technically speaking, it was possible.

"Then don't hold back you bastard!" Mitsue said still in a perfect tone. Rin guessed Sesshomaru wasn't being that physically harsh with him . . . yet.

Sesshomaru's hold remained restraining. "This one is in no need of visiting the Council so soon about someone as foolish as yourself." There was another squeeze, but this time it was affective. Mitsue's eyes began turning to a dark orange, his blue eyes accenting the fury he sustained.

"Foolish?" Mitsue asked, nearly out of breath.

The continuous growls that escaped Sesshomaru's throat and the extra squeeze on Mitsue's neck showed that such a question irritated him.

No matter how displeased she was with him, she couldn't let Sesshomaru get to the point of killing him. Nothing would be resolved that way and if it was true that Sesshomaru really followed the Demon Council's rules, than he was merely wasting his time.

"Stop! Both of you!" She yelled, exasperated. Rin hadn't realized how much she had been holding her breath because of the intensity the room was filled with.

A golden eye spared her. "Rin, this Sesshomaru will not allow a mutt as this one to speak of my intended in such manner." He spoke irritated. Rin somehow felt relieved.

"Intended? Please, Nozumi would never allow it."

Sesshomaru lifted Mitsue off his feet; an action so appalling that Rin could barely think of anything rather than to stare at him agape. This time, Sesshomaru darted across the lunchroom to a stable wall, and smashed Mitsue's head right into it. Most of the students in the room were demons, so they didn't miss a beat. Unfortunately, none of them were willing to stop the brawl, neither the principal. He just stood there, watching calmly. It truly amazed her how calmly everyone was taking this. Weren't there some sort of guards for this?

'_Newsflash, fights are bound to happen between demons!' _

Rin shook her head. "Sir, you must do something about this!" Rin said fervently. Her eyes were darting back and forth from the crowd to him.

"I'm sorry Miss Taisho, but this is matter in which I am not permitted to interfere with." His dark brown eyes scanned right onto hers, and he gave her an apologetic smile. "But if you really wish it to end, then you must find a way to stop this silliness." With that, he turned on his heels and began to walk away.

' "_A matter that you may not interfere with?" Please, your just scared of getting your pretty faced scared for once in your life.__**'**_Rin argued mentally. His irresponsibility would be the main reason for any injuries, or perhaps even death.

'_**But if you really wish it to end, then you must find a way to stop this silliness.' **_

'_Me? If they didn't listen once, what do you think will make them do it this time.' _Rin's eyes darted back to the crowded area of the room, and began to sprint. The crowd was packed tightly, so it took a lot of pushes and shoves and "I'm sorry's" to get through.

When she finally made it to the open, her eyes widened in shock, every breath even staggered. Mitsue now lay on the ground while Sesshomaru still had his grasp tightly in his neck. The only difference was that Sesshomaru's eyes were a deep crimson red and a small scratch right across his cheekbone. Mitsue's eyes color were a deep orange, with a long gnash on his chin.

'_How much can happen in minute? _Rin had no remote idea what could've happened, but she had to stop it. Yet it was close to impossible to think of an idea when the pressure rest solely on her!

"Sesshy . . ." She started out strong, but ended with a whisper. Showed how much confidence she really had.

Sesshomaru averted his orbs to meet a terrified Rin. He snarled at her once more.

"Please . . . stop." She muttered while slowly walking at his direction.

Rin expected another growl, though instead his eyes began to clear back to the original white and gold. His canine teeth retracted, and so did the claws on his fingers. Immediately, he stood up from his crouch, and with ease walked over to her.

His strut was graceful as ever. "This one will not take orders from you; however I'm aware of my foolish actions. We shall take our leave, Rin." He said, while his hand reached to taker hers once again.

Rin decided to not argue with him just right then. The questions would be held for later so that the moment wouldn't be spoiled. Perhaps that was another topic they would discuss? Wherever they were headed to anyway.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Rin sat silent in the car. Sesshomaru being the gentleman he was, had opened the door for her and seemed to take a moment to breath before he got in. She guessed his demon was still a bit stirred; something that he would have to explain to her.

The door shut and silence ensued. Rin's eyes were locked on her lap. They tried to veer and take a glimpse of the palpably handsome man. Although, just thinking about his facial expression made her heart race and sent shivers running down her spine and back. Apparently, she was still shocked of last night's actions, and looking at him reminded her of everything. Scene by scene they flashed in her mind.

At a loss for words, Rin cleared her throat in a mute manner and shifted her body in a more upright posture, her eyes never trespassing their boundary. She felt like such a child, even if compared to him she really was just that. With the only difference that she was in woman's body and older in age. Yet, that was beside the point.

Sesshomaru had stood up for her, not that he wouldn't, but the level of intensity in his words, bewildered her. To say the word _'mine' _was that for husbands and wives, children with toys and pets, or belongings to a human being. The last one was more of how he had made Rin sound, as if she were his belonging in a condescending way. The thought only came to bother her more and in no time she was annoyed.

Rin's head snapped up and viewed the front. Her heart almost skipped three beats the moment she came to the realization that everything was moving. How did she not notice this sooner? Her mind was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to realize he was finally driving.

"Sesshomaru," Her unexplainable timid voice came out.

Waiting for the man to respond, she finally turned her head slightly. Trying to decode just what exactly might by running through his mind, Rin's eyes narrowed and settled on the visible part of his eyes, with the sun shining almost, if not directly, at his golden peers. She gaped in awe at such a sight; it felt is if though her jaw dropped to her lap.

"Hn." He finally responded, becoming aware of her foolish stare.

Rin's cheeks burned with embarrassment at that, and her head snapped back to face the front. Already realizing that she lost track of thought, she decided and went with the obvious. "Where are we going? Is something wrong?" She asked at once, attempting to sound nonchalant. The air around them was intensely drowning her spirits; she had to break loose from it somehow.

"This one does not usually indulge into such events as surprises, but in this occasion, it might just be that, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke, his baritone voice resounding in Rin's ears.

" . . . It's a surprise." She murmured, clearing some of the confusion that he usually struck on her. He could've just said 'it's a surprise,' though then again, it didn't really fit his image.

That was another one of her worries. His image startled her, the way he was letting his emotions be rather . . . perceptible, muddled her. Rin knew she wanted to ask about every detail that transpired at her school, except that she would probably have to rehearse her way of approaching such _dangerous _topic.

"Sessh—" and unexpectedly, a soft hand traveled to meet hers and settled on her lap. Rin's eyes widened at such an interruptive response, that she almost jerked back at the sudden affectionate touch. She could feel a certain golden stare on her, but was afraid to look and meet the face of the godlike statue. Instead, she took his solid soft hand in hers and began to trace her fingers over it lightly. Guessing that the moment would probably not last long, Rin decided to make the most of it. They had a whole day for her to ask any question she'd like.

'_Just hope he agrees.' _

An incoherent thought crossed her mind when seeing the largeness of his palm. As a result, a tint of a light pink shade covered her cheeks now. Quickly, she looked up to clear her mind of the foolish thoughts. In alternative, her eyes were filled with an enormous building that they approached. Quite honestly, it looked like a mall but she wasn't exactly sure of that.

"Sesshy, where umm . . . where are . . . we . . .?" She asked, her voice trailing off.

The car slowed down, and soon enough Sesshomaru's hand disappeared from hers and was now out of the car. It wasn't long before her door was being opened and a cool hand met hers once again. Rin was startled at this gentleman, for Sesshomaru had never been like that with her. Or at least not lately.

Rin stepped out. One more look at the building in front of her, and she was mesmerized. It was like a palladium made by the gods. Statues surrounded it from left to right. Beautiful plants and trees stood out from every space left between the statues. Once seeing that, her eyes traveled to meet the very intricate design of the particular large building. Seeing so much detail almost caused her to have a slight headache.

"Rin," Came his deep voice.

Rin eyes snapped away from the building. The very same bandit that took her away from school, abducted her attention. In a way she was thankful, she didn't want to deal with Mitsue today anyway.

"So where are we, Sesshy?" She asked one more time.

Before they had even started walking towards the double glass doors, Sesshomaru took one step to meet Rin face to face. "What has this Sesshomaru said about that name, Rin?" This time, it was more of a puppy growl. At least he wasn't intending to be in a bad mood.

'_Thank the Kami's', _Rin thought.

"Sorry, Sorry. It's out of habit." Rin giggled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a better grip of Rin's hand.

Rin felt the sudden blush strike her almost pale cheeks. She shook her head in order to think of something else. However, it was almost impossible. It wasn't exactly the very first time that Sesshomaru ever held her hand, but it was the way he acted. Maybe he needed to get into a fight every once in a while in order for the outcome of his personality to be mellow, or whatever mood he was in.

"Mr. Taisho, what a pleasure to see you here with Miss Rin," said the doorman as they approached to the entrance.

'_How did he know my name?'_

"Everyone is entitled to a job in this mall. To know the names of important guest is an absolute requirement." Sesshomaru said, basically responding to her rhetorical question. Rin obviously knew that it was their job since apparently this was a very private mall, and strangely her first time every being in it.

Rin's eyes swerved and took a look at the man beside her. "And if they didn't know my name?" She asked. Not that they wouldn't anyway, since she has been in their family for a decade and a half

His golden peers narrowed dangerously at her direction. "That sort of mistake would never occur in my fathers mall." The deep tone he held made Rin shiver.

'_That didn't exactly answer my question.' _

"How come I have never heard of this place?" Rin asked in a chirpy tone, her eyes gliding easily as they passed the stores.

He squeezed her hand lightly. "This mall is particularly for business. All of the companies that my father and I function with are sometimes abroad. Usually, the families of the company's main investors come to visit."

Rin nodded in response. It made perfect sense, even though he wasn't very absolute in his answer, it was shock to Rin that he even answered at all.

They both strolled silently through the main hall. Rin noticed that there wasn't a single shopping soul around and it almost terrified her. This was a demons mall, and a reclusive one according to Sesshomaru. Kami knows what goes on when her presence is not near. She wouldn't be surprised if they all stayed in for lunch . . . Just the thought of that, made her stomach churn in revulsion.

Since he was a demon, their walking speed was almost that to a jog of her nature. Most of the stores they passed were for small children, old people, or for electronics. Rin didn't want to ask again since he would most likely say something along the lines of "_This one will not indulge in a conversation since it is a surprise." _

"Dumb dog." She snickered.

Rin heard a familiar growl, and almost jumped on her toes when she realized of the proximity. "This one cares not for pet names. If you do not want to be embarrassed as you were last night, this one suggests you conclude with unwanted comments, Rin." His voice carried the usual smug tone. Automatically, Rin rolled her eyes in response. She was beginning to accustom to his daily threats.

"We shall stop here." Sesshomaru spoke firmly, stopping all motion with only his hand. Rin also rolled her eyes at that.

"Show off." She murmured another remark, waiting for his overreaction.

Giving it a second, or two, Rin offered the man a quizzical brow. _'Can't trust him to continue the daily routine.' _

The store was nowhere near to what she could afford. Even if all of her life she was used to Izayoi buying her everything she needed, this store was completely out of her range. Rin was never the dressy type, but here they were, standing in front of the epitome of elegance.

"Sesshomaru, I—"

"There will be a family dinner at father's house Saturday evening. We must all be presentable. Normally, Izayoi would take care of this. Nonetheless, she is busy preparing the entire dinner." And with that, he grasped her hand tighter and walked inside the expensive store.

Rin couldn't say she had never seen so many clothes; in fact, her closet was almost as big as the store. Most of them, she didn't find the need to use because it wasn't exactly her style. But she couldn't tell Izayoi that, she couldn't hurt her pride like that. Although, Rin had to admit that on Izayoi, the clothes looked great.

Five ladies came out of fitting rooms, nicely dressed of course. One had a measure tape, the other a clipboard. Rin guessed she was taking notes. While the other three scrambled about the entire store.

Another lady came from one of the fitting rooms. "Pink suits her well," She said. She wore a very large but fashionable hat, as well as loud form of attire. Rin guessed she was the main one and possibly manager.

"I believe the color shall be maroon, ma'am." Said a young one with the measuring tape.

"Whatever I say goes, is that clear Kaira?" pompously the lady replied, her eyes narrowing towards the other girl with the clipboard who seemed to be taking notes.

"Yes mi lady." Was Kaira's response.

Whoever the lady was, gave Rin a rundown with her eyes. She made a half circle around Rin with one arm crossed and the other slouched lightly just above it. While her chin sat just above her palm, her index finger kept tapping over her cheekbone. Rin was not one to be easily annoyed, but the superior expression on her old face exasperated her.

All the more, Rin felt awkward for a moment as she stood next to Sesshomaru, looking very plain compared to him. Once the old woman finished her circle, she gave Rin a self-satisfied smile and directly turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Taisho, what a pleasure it is seeing you here. It hasn't been long since your last appearance, was the last lady not enough? Hmm?" Rin's mood unpredictably changed by the old hag's voice. Naturally, she'd zone out any old woman with such tone, but the subject was far too interesting to ignore.

The old woman locked arms with Sesshomaru and began to lead him away. Rin tended to follow but instead, she was pushed aside with the other girls. "Ladies, please serve . . . the unknown girl. I have business with Mr. Taisho."

"This _unknown girl _is my intended. If you would like to get paid for your services, then this Sesshomaru suggests you respect her, as you respect this one. Fail to do so, and you will never see this place again." Sesshomaru snarled through his teeth.

Within a second, his arm was far from the lady, whatever her name was, and he easily strolled towards Rin. His large hand locked with hers and without hesitation, they were both out of the store.

"Sesshomaru . . . I thought—"

"This one's eyes were able to visualize your appropriate attire for the evening." He said, while still holding her hand. What was up with all of the affection? Not that she minded, it was just . . . strange.

Rin smiled in gratitude.

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

"Where are we headed to now, Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned, her eyes locked on the window trying to figure out their next destination.

It was almost irritating to be so unaware for Rin. Always, she had to guess when with him.

Sesshomaru's thumb caressed over hers slightly. "I'm not fond of your impatience, Rin."

Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes, and instead focused more on his soft touch. "This Rin only wishes to know the next destination, Lord Sesshomaru." She teased, wondering if teasing him with words was as much fun as it was for him with his physical touch. Meanwhile, she intertwined her fingers with his in order to get away with her sly comment.

If Rin's ears her failed her wrong, she could've sworn the beast chuckled at her remark. "Hn. We are here." He muttered.

"Huh?" Rin murmured, confused.

As he helped her out of the car, Rin noticed they were in the middle of nowhere. Sure it was dark and it could be that her eyes failed to see . . . no, they were definitely in the middle of nowhere. All she could really grasp was the silver moon high up in the sky and lake right at the bottom. Dark trees that were now dancing with the wind and she could also hear the noisy bugs that also gathered during the night.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. The moon lit directly towards his eyes and a random change of color made Rin gape in awe. Within seconds, the silver moon was now a never before seen gold one. Normally, it was closer to the color yellow, but this time it was almost magical, and a bit frightening might she add. It wasn't everyday that you'd get to see such a wonderful color exchange.

"Sesshomaru . . ." She whispered. Not exactly trying to get his attention, she was just praising him strangely.

"Come, Rin," his baritone voice groaned out.

Rin didn't mumble anything about how demanding he had been the entire day, or how confused she was with his random requests. For once she agreed to shut her mouth and just go along with him.

Her legs were slower than usual, and it was only because she wanted to reach his awaiting hand. But with such graceful pose, it would be incredibly stupid for her to go and stand next him, only to bluntly stand out.

It was still bewildering for her to love him as much as she did. She already knew that underneath his constant front, there was the sweet little puppy. Not that she minded his stoic self as much now; it's rather exciting actually. Nonetheless, she would appreciate a little bit of emotion so that she could at least get a heads up when she wasn't doing something right, at least according to him.

She wasn't that far from him. As soon as her feet reached his area, Sesshomaru's arm locked at her waist tightly. Both of their bodies were engulfed by a light shade of blue in an instant. "Wha—"

"We are going to dinner, that is all." Sesshomaru spoke coolly, while their bodies were lifted off the ground and into the air.

'_We are just going to dinner?'_ Rin scoffed slightly at his response.

It amazed her sometimes at how normal he considered his actions to be. Rin was almost positive that not many girls were taken on dates airborne, or across a lake for that matter. Honestly, he should take her nerves into consideration a little more. Maybe that way he wouldn't have to fuss at her emotional reactions.

'_At least he's taking you more seriously now, Rin.' _Her conscious reminded her.

And that was very true. This would be their first official date.

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

_**YEA, YEA, YEA! I know, I'm so sorry. It took me a while to get this chapter in, and that's because school has been literally driving me CRAZY! I'm playing basketball, and it's taking a lot of my precious time. I know, a writer playing basketball -_- Next week I have finals and im scared. A little. By the way, I also play the piano and I think I'm finally going to post videos on YouTube so once I do, will you my lovely readers may be amazing listeners and subscribers as well? (: ehhh? **_

_**Anyway, what did you think? Huh? I was confused on how I would make the stoic man seem sweeter, and I think this is the easiest way. Sorry for the wait and for the shortness of this chapter, but please review and TELL ME what you think of it! I will try and post sooner! Thank you for your previous reviews! Trust me, I appreciate them all. 3**_

_**- AndyBeatz**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**(;**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 –**_

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Sesshomaru's arm never detached itself from Rin's waist. She believed he wanted her close because the particular restaurant they now attended was mostly for demons. There wasn't one human face she could recognize, and that made her feel uncomfortable. She witnessed their hungry eyes, the result of Sesshomaru's proximity when they reached grounds.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasure it is for us to be indulged with your presence," spoke a tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. At first, Rin smiled in pleasure due to the fact that she believed she wasn't the only human in the demon-pervaded restaurant, but when his eyes glowed a light yellow, her smile faded which instigated her anxiety.

When they had set foot on earth, Rin remembered the way Sesshomaru's arm slithered to her waist and brought her close to him. They had walked towards the great awaiting building and Rin could swear his golden peers never left her sight. She knew she didn't look that great, though she didn't mind since he still kept himself very close to her. Had she never agreed to leave with him after a disastrous day at school, and the feasible chance of observing such openness would have been slight.

While Sesshomaru and the waiter conversed, Rin couldn't help but take a look for herself at the extravagant restaurant. Many lights covered the outside, so it wasn't a surprise that the inside was full of crystal chandeliers and other fancy lights. The main color was a cream white and royal blue. Large and classy pictures were against the walls and statues stood in corners that no one would pay attention to, because they were usually empty. All tables were quite large and were filled with many unfamiliar but important looking faces. There were waitresses going from left to right taking orders, while the men came around each table offering rare meats on silver platters. That's when Rin felt safer.

"This way please," Said a young voice that Rin recognized to be the waiter. She had been plainly enthralled by the certain restaurant that she had forgotten she was about to have dinner with the most handsome man in the world, according to her.

Rin wasn't new to places as such, for being a Taisho consisted of attending many lunches, dinners, tea parties, etc. Except, there was a certain something about this place that was rather prominent from the other elegant restaurants, she couldn't place her finger on it.

Again, Sesshomaru's arm kept her close while they walked to their destined table for two. Part of her was instantly glad of this. Now she would get the chance to drill him with imperative questions.

Strolling table past table, and Rin could feel dreadful stares glued on her. Was there a sign on her that exclaimed 'I'm a human'? Because it would've only been worse. Yet then again, her attire wasn't exactly matching up to Sesshomaru's nor of the women that sat with their husbands and families. She felt very underdressed and could only hope that he would change his mind of the place and eat somewhere she _was_ appropriately dressed for.

"Here we are."

If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's strong arm, Rin would have been headed for china while subconsciously thinking of the worst. The sad part was, that the worst was probably yet to come.

"Pardon me, miss," said another masculine voice. Rin turned behind her to see a small man. What stood out the most of him was his golden hair and his white breath-taking smile. "Umm, miss," went the voice again.

"Yes?" Would it truly be her fault to be awestruck with another handsome demon? If anything, it was Sesshomaru's fault for not warning her sooner.

"The seat is ready for you." The man had drawn out the chair from under the table. Rin shook her head and nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured while placing her bottom flat on the chair, and then was pushed forward so that she would be able to eat from the table and not her jeans.

"It is my utmost pleasure to serve you tonight, Miss Taisho."

Rin felt the man behind her leave with the whoosh that filled the air. Sesshomaru was still speaking with the initial waiter and while to trying to overhear what they were saying, Rin came to a disappointment when she couldn't one word they were saying. They were either speaking to quickly for her liking, or speaking in demon tongue. What had to be secretive?

Sesshomaru's hand gesture caught Rin's attention. He had sent the man off. Curiosity struck her, but figured that she wouldn't get an answer either way.

"Is the restaurant to your liking so far, Rin?" Sesshomaru's cool tone filtered her ears. For once, it wasn't demanding.

"Yes Sesshomaru. But a fast-food-restaurant would've sufficed," she responded, trying not to hint that she wanted to run away from the place.

Sesshomaru's brow rose once more. "Taisho's will not attend restaurants as such."

"This Taisho has, and minds not to do so." Rin retorted in a strong manner. Sometimes, she wished someone would pull that stick right out of his ass.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's mouth crossed into a smirk, and the gleam in his eyes made Rin wonder, that a smile would be worth anything even if it were in his eyes. If she had a penny for every time the man smiled, she would have . . . nothing.

Rin laughed a small one and let her smile slowly disappear while her eyes zeroed on him. Sesshomaru's long body was slightly slouching on the chair, yet in an elegant manner. The look on his face was priceless, for she could not comprehend the meaning behind the depth of his eyes.

"So, I was wondering if I could ask questions now." Rin veered her thoughts right down to business.

"These matters cannot wait?" His sexy voice questioned, with the brow still in an arch.

While fighting her very best to not flush at his sight, Rin shook her head. "No, I think it would be foolish to not settle it sooner."

"Hn. Human troubles do not interest me," He finalized. The nerve to say something life that, while all she was trying to accomplish was get answers.

"Unfortunately, these subjects involve you, me, and Mitsue." For some odd reason, Rin's voice was deflating back to that timid voice she usually obtained when speaking with Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, not much would be accomplished so somewhere in her nervous state of mind, Rin realized it was time for her to set a foot on ground. "You know what, hell with that. What the hell happened today?"

'_Way to be smooth Rin'_ Not exactly how she wanted things to play out, but she would use language if it would grasp his attention.

Sesshomaru's brow quirked up in surprise at how she abused the English language; it was rather naïve. "What exactly are you referring to, Rin?"

Once done questioning, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and sat back on his chair. His silver mane perfectly balanced on both sides, while his peers glowed a lighter gold.

He was playing dumb with her, wasn't he? To answer a question with another seemed child's play and she had to acknowledge that for Sesshomaru to start out first, meant that he would most likely zip his lip. The only good way to have a decent conversation with him was by arguing anyway. The bad side of the coin was, that arguing was not on her list for the sudden dinner.

Rin's eyes veered to the active background for a measly second, and back to the awaiting man. The incredulous gaze he possessed even seemed to trouble Rin while stressing over what her response should be.

The events were quite clear; Mitsue wanting her and lying to her, Sesshomaru disliking that, Sesshomaru mentioning the word '_mine'_ and the name of a lady by the name of, Nozumi. They all sounded like a great starting point, and perhaps could all lead to the same finish, which was of where their 'relationship' was headed. Yet, the name Nozumi somehow intrigued her the most. Rin could swear she had heard that name before.

Right when she was about to speak, a waitress interrupted her. "Welcome to Yuitsu. My name is Masumi and I will be your waitress for today's evening." Her tone was very high pitched and fluent, but somehow Rin found her rather exasperating. Perhaps it was the way she pressed her breast while her arms rested on the sides, and her hands clasped together right in the middle.

Rin smiled slightly, but guessed that the young girl didn't notice it since the handsome man managed to capture her entire attention. Once again, Rin couldn't exactly blame her but wasn't thrilled about it either.

"May I get you anything to drink, Mr. Taisho?" The sweet tone that escaped her throat was very smooth and pleasant. The blond curls that adorned her head and the hazel eyes Rin beheld, added on to Masumi's beauty. Although, she did wear a lot of makeup and that was probably what made her seem almost like demoness. However, it was the hazel eyes she carried left and right to view Sesshomaru and the amount of excitement behind them that gave the impression away. Most demons usually never blinked so often nor did they seem very enthusiastic. There was always that cold and hostile look about them, even if the demon themselves were sweet or free spirited the eyes said everything.

Rin made sure to look at Sesshomaru after the girl questioned him. Shocking to find the golden pools of life staring strictly at her instead, led a taint of light pink to burn brightly on the surface of her cheeks. "Rin." He spoke up.

So that she would not appear like the jealous type, Rin smiled instantly but said she wanted sweet tea and nothing more. She had been caught off guard but saved herself just in time to be breath taken by the gorgeous smile he conveyed. There was a possibility that Sesshomaru probably knew Rin better than she thought. If that were the case, things wouldn't be a piece of pie.

"What is your drink preference, Mr. Taisho?" Masumi questioned again with a more enthusiastic tone than before.

Within a second, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes quickly towards the awaiting Masumi. This time there was an ominous feel to the beautiful orbs and Rin was not quite sure why. "If this one did not answer the first time, then there is a probability that this one needs nothing, other than my mate's satisfaction."

The sudden urge to smile was inevitable. How could it not be when the man Rin loved strongly, was beginning to take initiative about their relationship? Thrilling as it may, it was still a soar subject on her end of the stick and there wasn't any doubt that it would be settled in this dinner.

On the other hand, if she did try to settle it, there was no telling if Sesshomaru would be straightforward with her. Instead of getting ahead of herself and deeming that Sesshomaru would answer anything at all, Rin began going over the possibilities. One, Sesshomaru would simply stare at her. Two, he would say something incredibly smart and somehow would make her doubt herself. And last not but not least, he would do what he always does and something Rin hated; Sesshomaru would partially answer her question, and the moment Rin questioned a bit more, he would say, "this one does not need to answer such questions." Blah, blah, blah.

Rin rolled her eyes and landed them back to Sesshomaru. There was a small twinkle that sparkled from his gorgeous golden peers, which caught all of her attention. "What is on your mind, Rin?" The movement of his lips was a total mistake on his part, because now she was distracted. Assuming that it was one of his strategies, Rin tilted her head and while doing so, she let her eyes reach another area in the restaurant.

"This restaurant, it's simply beautiful and elegant. I have never been here before," she answered. In order for this to go her way, his physical features had to stay out of the picture. And because she was at a disadvantage, she needed tools that could help her. It was only fair.

Not looking back at him to see his reaction, Rin swayed her orbs left and right. What she had not realized was that there was a lot of demons staring directly at her. She made eye contact with a pair of purple eyes, not a comfortable situation. She kept swaying them slowly, left and right, even the ceilings. The restaurant was so highly decorated that being there overwhelmed her just by trying to catch its elegance.

Gladly her eyes began to roam in search for at least some simplicity. Yet there wasn't any. Rin surely felt out of place, and her safest region in that entire room was really Sesshomaru.

'_It won't be that bad, just focus on his eyes. They are always stoic, no emotion will confuse you.' _

Rin knew that perfectly well. Maybe part of her just wanted to see how his inner beast would take her neglect.

"Rin," the deep voice growled.

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**Oh man oh man. It's been a LONG TIME. Yes I know. Sorry, school and basketball just took all of my time and it's been a while since I have written. I wrote this today and thought hey, ill give them a little something after such a long wait. Yes it is very short but it's all I could really come up with and I couldn't make you guys wait after such a while. Well, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I promise I will update sooner and faster. Especially since bball is over . . . "/ haha. Well review and tell me what you thought! Love you guys! **

**- AndyBeatz 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_I know I have some fans that are__** very **__upset with me. I just don't know if I should continue! Iv'e been very busy with a lot of things. School, sports and Music. I trulllly apologize. I know the story was getting good, but as that happened, my life became rather hectic. I'm not too sure if people still follow me or not. Haha. Well do know that I will be posting a new story soon and when that does, I hope I still have some loyal fans that will die for some juicy and intense story. I promise to come back to my writing. I need to come back to it._

_**Please review**__ and tell me whether you want me to continue or not. I at least have to get a good response. I know I don't deserve the love buttt pleeeasee. I need to know!_

_**REVIEW **_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11 – New Revealing's**_

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

Kami oh Kami. Why did he have to be so breathtakingly beautiful? Why was it that, every time she attempted to speak with him, he always found a way to distract her? Rin would think she'd be used to it by now, yet every time he had some new expression or way to set her off.

Not this time.

"I just want to get right to the point." Rin deadpanned. It appeared that she had to be a bit more demanding in order to get the answers she needed. "I don't know what is going on between you and Mitsue. I don't know who this . . . mysterious Nozumi lady is. I don't mean to be annoying, but you have to understand that im seriously confused, Sesshomaru. Plus, I don't even know what's going on with _us. _It's all very frustrating. I need some answers." And with that, Rin let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on her chair.

Rin had thrown a hardball of unanswered thoughts without any warning, but it was necessary to attract his attention. Not the other way around.

She gazed at the golden orbs, trying to read any objections. Surprisingly she detected acquiescence. _'I guess he is co-operating after all.' _Hope finally settled on her mind.

Sesshomaru's body came into an upright position and leaned forward, closer then she expected he would. "This one understands your bewilderment. There is much to be clarified nonetheless, not at this moment. Perhaps in a more secluded area," He eyed their surroundings fleetingly. "Is this to your liking, my intended?"

Seriously? She lost again? This wasn't fair!

A small smile tried braking through her current façade, although she was slightly irritated. She hated to admit the fact that for once, he wasn't a complete ass. Perhaps her impulsive method worked some magic.

Raising a brow, her attention was abducted by the beast once again. "Fine, but you have to promise!"

What she _would _admit was that he was very, but _very_, good at procrastinating a really important conversation. The good thing was he would at least tell her. Rin would make sure of that.

A small smirk crossed his lips. "This one doesn't like to promise, but you have been very calm and deserve some answers."

Okay. This was just downright weird; did he just say she _deserved_ answers?

"Fine. After dinner."

* * *

_**~}*{~**_

The dinner was delicious and filling. Rin had enjoyed her time and even more so since the cold demon was less harsh and more open to her. Rather peculiar since it wasn't often that Sesshomaru was ever on that kind of mood. Probably a once in a lifetime thing.

A sharp numbness took occupation over her butt; she had been sitting for too long in the car. Why was the ride so damn long?

"Sesshy, are we going home?" Rin peeked out the window. The only thing her now tired eyes could witness was darkness, streetlights, and many trees. "Umm . . ."

After a pregnant silence, he finally spoke. "No."

Rin almost slapped herself. They were back to the one-worded answers again. Sometimes she felt like she should do the same with him and see just how much he really liked it.

"It was just a question." Her tone conveyed much annoyance. Done quite on purpose actually, perhaps he would get the message.

She heard him snicker. _'How odd.'_ Rin slightly turned her head to make sure he was at least smiling. And he was! The irritating dog was playing with her! However, the snicker sounded . . . sensual, erotic.

"What's so funny?" The way Sesshomaru was acting made her rather curious.

The orbs narrowed. "We are going on a small vacation, Rin."

A small vacation in the middle of the school year? Did Rin miss something? Because she clearly did not get the memo.

"A vacation?" Rin's voice wasn't too self-assured.

The car reached a halt and Sesshomaru quickly got out of his seat. In no time he opened the door for Rin, holding out his hand like the true gentleman he was.

"This one figured, alone time would suit us well." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a sensual manner and flashed a small smile.

'_Us?'_ The sound of the word coming from him, sent jolts of excitement throughout her entire body. Whoever this Sesshomaru was, she was beginning to like it, especially with that smile.

It was very dark and the moon still shined a bright gold. The sound of leafs on the trees while they ruffled against each other calmed Rin instantly, bringing her back reality.

Sesshomaru's hand gently fell from hers, and in a swift movement headed towards a dark empty area.

"Sess—"

Within seconds, Sesshomaru's slim and very well shaped body began to transform into something bigger. His white demon aura expanded and so did the length of his arms and legs, and back. She recognized that he was initiating his demon transformation. Strange as it was, this was the first time she has ever come close to witnessing this

Rin's eyes watched in disbelief. It was truly beautiful when she simply paid attention. Then again, there could be a good reason as to why he was changing. Could there be danger?

It wasn't too long before she saw a white tall and stunning, with silver hints, dog demon standing proudly in the middle of nowhere.

" . . . Beautiful." Rin gasped.

She took a few steps into the field, as if her body was drawn to him in some way. However, Sesshomaru's large golden peers swerved towards her instantly, as if telling her to stop.

Baffled by his actions, Rin realized that it was best to trust his demon instincts.

A rush of suffocating wind attacked the area where Rin stood. Air circled all around, aggressively assaulting the trees and grass. It was violent, making Rin's heart pound in fright. She tried very hard to not be knocked down. Her human legs couldn't exactly keep up.

What was going on? But most importantly, where was Sess—

"AOOOH!" A loud howl erupted from the center of the open field. The pitch was very strong and masculine, but Rin worried something was wrong.

In next to no time, the wind that strongly battled her and nature all around ended its attack.

"What the—"

Rin's eyes came to present, wildly looking around. She wasn't exactly trying to understand what had transpired, only because she did not have the luxury to be confused, and because when she tried to make sense of things she knew she would end up confused.

'_No more of that Rin.'_

When her breathing finally caught up to normal speed, Rin focused more. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

A house stood right in the middle of what was an empty field a moment ago. It wasn't all that big or small; it was just the perfect size. Creamy old bricks were used to build the entire house and quite frankly, it happened to be very old. Nonetheless, it upheld elegance and appeared welcoming.

"Great, I've literally gone crazy," She whispered.

A slight nudge came up from behind, nearly scaring her to death. "Ah! Don't scare my like that Sesshomaru," Rin scolded.

Seriously, he couldn't expect her to be calm about that.

The white dog took a couple of steps back and sat on its hind legs. Rin wondered about his action, but watched closely to see what he would do next. Another ghostly white aura began to encircle his full demon form. The big beast developed to a smaller form. Never had she seen his transformation so close before, but it was truly mesmerizing.

The body came back to its normal size and stature. Rin's tried to take in all of him at once, but it was hard. So many features working at once, but the one thing that caught her attention was the fact that his upper body was naked.

"Rin, I need to change."

Before processing any vulgar thoughts, she lifted her orbs to meet his golden pupils. "Uhh . . ." Rin turned instantly.

Jolts of excitement attacked her heart, radiating throughout her entire body. Her cheeks once again flushed red. Not because she was embarrassed. Their sexual encounters hadn't gone far to the point where they had seen each other fully naked. Moreover, they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

"It is dark. This one believes it is time to go inside, Rin." The masculine deep tone almost made her knees buckle. Even when he wasn't exactly trying to seduce her, he was able to. Just like that.

Rin blinked a couple of times, clearing her throat. She turned to meet a full dressed figure. Nodding her head in agreement, they began to walk.

The moon's bright shine helped her take the right steps towards the house. Sesshomaru followed right behind her, silent as always. When they both reached the door, Sesshomaru pulled her back from the waist and walked towards the door first.

"You do not have the key," He mentioned.

Right. The key. But with such an ancient looking house, Rin didn't think there was a need for one. However, there she stood waiting for the certain 'click' to cue her entrance.

Sesshomaru took a step back and with his hand signaled her to enter.

Rin had been taken back by the beauty of the inside of the house. It was kind of like that one ugly looking desert that once you took a bite, it was incredibly delicious. That's what it was like for her at the moment, astonishment written all over her face.

"Sesshomaru, this house is . . . beautiful," she muttered in a low voice.

She began to walk around, slowly pacing. Everything that came into view she acknowledged thoroughly. Light creamy walls were decorated with extravagant frames and other types of house decorations. The lights above were slightly old fashioned looking, as well as the chimney against the wall in the middle of the living room. Grey comfortable, yet, fancy sofa's were also placed in the middle of the room, creating a perfect wide circle. There was also a maroon wooden coffee table placed in the center of circle, with flowers sitting right on top of it.

To the farther left, there was a door that was connected to the kitchen. Feeling obligated to continue her exploring, Rin strutted towards that direction, but Sesshomaru stopped right in front of her.

"It has been a long day, sleeping is the only appropriate action at the moment." He stood very tall, his head slightly tilted down only for the golden spheres to support his words.

A sigh escaped her lips. She wouldn't play his game. "Well, as amazing as that sounds, I believe there is promise you must keep, Lord Sesshomaru," Playfully narrowing her eyes at the dog demon in front of her.

Rin let go of his sight. She turned on her heels and walked towards the couches, realizing that it would be a long night. The demon would indulge into conversation with her whether he liked it or not, he promised.

The dive on the couch was extremely relaxing. She tried settling herself in a more comfortable position, not caring about the overwhelming stare Sesshomaru conveyed towards her. She knew if she looked at him, he would only try to change her mind and convince her to sleep. Avoiding any eye contact possible would be best for now . . . until he decided to speak up.

Moments passed and Rin still rested on the couch. With so much silence it seemed like Sesshomaru wouldn't keep up to his promise and that didn't sit well with her. Was she asking for too much? Not likely. Rin _deserved_ answers afterall, yet Sesshomaru kept giving her the cold shoulder about it.

An annoyed grunt was emitted, she felt like giving up on this useless night. She was about to when abrupt footsteps infiltrated the awkward silence.

The tall figure sat right across from her. His manly face came into view and Rin's heart slowly raced up speed. '_It's only business from here. Focus Rin.'_

She sat up in a more conversation type of position. Brown orbs to golden ones, this would be a long night.

"I'll ask the questions one at the time, and you have to answer fully and honestly . . . please," Rin delivered in full confidence.

Quickly trying to get her thoughts in order, Rin played with her fingers for a moment. What she was about to do wasn't a piece of cake. Hell, anything that involved a full-fledged demon wasn't a situation you should take lightly.

The handsome figure let out a low sigh, readjusting his self on the sit. Of course the position he chose made it just a bit harder on Rin to be able to talk to him seriously. For some reason, he was extremely handsome to her on this night. Everything he did, the way he spoke, his lips, his gorgeous golden eyes, any kind of movement at all took her breath away.

'_RIN!' _

She sighed one more time. "Mitsue is courting me, isn't he?" Rin had concluded that from the past encounters, Sesshomaru would always mention something about her being off limits to Mitsue. However, Mitsue would retaliate saying that Sesshomaru couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, he has already taken the first step," He simply stated.

"First step?" Rin questioned. "How many steps are there?"

"There are three steps to courting an intended. The primary step is to invite the lady to a proper ball or dance. It cannot be a random dance. The Demon Council's founding families must attend and especially its leaders, for they must witness the process. Naturally they simply stay and watch the performance of the two lovers. There has only been a couple of cases where they have intervened, although they were extremely rare." His face was extremely serious and appeared uncomfortable. She noticed that the way Sesshomaru navigated through the process seemed as if he himself had already done it. Perhaps he had?

"If the female accepts, she is accepting to be his intended. If she refuses, the demon must go looking for someone else."

"Yea, I know about all of that." At least Mitsue hadn't lied about anything so far, but Rin was going for an entirely different answer. "Mitsue had explained that. Well, not the part about the three steps or the council being at the dance . . ."

Rin's eyes rotated around the room for quick second. Her mind was trying to find the best way to deliver her next question. Quite maddening since she couldn't make out what Sesshomaru's reaction would be.

Lightly licking her lips, her vision settled back on him. "I didn't accept because I wanted to. My feelings for Mitsue aren't on that level. The only reason why I said yes was because apparently the council forced it upon us. If he didn't find someone soon, they would've killed him," A lump formed at the bottom of her throat, "I only did it to save his life Sess."

In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru rose from his seat. Rin noticed the tight fists and the muscles in his arms enlarged.

"Sess . . ."

Demonic red eyes flashed in her direction. Such a cold action sent Rin into a state of panic once again. _'What could possibly be wrong this time?'_

His masculine erupted though her panic mode. "Mitsue has lied to you, Rin," He growled.

Her brows furrowed in bewilderment. '_Lied?'_

_**~}*{~**_

* * *

**Yeaaaa. So it's shorter than usual. I did it in one day also so don't judge me for not being as creative as usual. Sorry guys! **

**But hey, I updated. I finally know where I want to go with this story I just needed to get this ugly bump out of my way. **

**I promise my next chapter to be as creative and detailed. More dialogue, more secrets (; **

**I also want to thank you for supporting this story and me! It's truly refreshing to know that I still had fans that wanted this story to go on for over a year now. I'm sorry I let you all down! But don't worry this story WILL be finished. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! Until then! **

**P.S. I'm in need of **_**BETA. **_**I need a very good one because I'm not a perfect writer and in order to keep you all satisfied, I need help from a new BETA. So please PM me if you are one, or know one! Thank You!**

**Much Love,**

**-AndyBeatz**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
